El Sacrificio
by Lust0510
Summary: ¿Qué pasó con Louis, Francis y Zoey después de la muerte de Bill? En esta historia se narra desde la perspectiva de Zoey que ocurrió con cada uno de ellos tendran solo una amistad o existe algo mas entre ellos, ambientada en la campaña de El Sacrificio [l4d1] y Defunsion [l4d2]. Con lemon !
1. ¿Qué hacemos?

Capitulo 1: ¿Qué hacemos?

No puede ser todo mi cuerpo está congelado, no puedo moverme, solamente siento mi corazón latir muy fuerte dentro de mi pecho apenas puedo escuchar los gritos de los infectados y los disparos de las armas de mis compañeros. No puede ser que esto esté pasando en verdad ¿Podría ser una pesadilla? Ojalá lo fuera, pero sé que es verdad.

Estoy presenciando como un miembro de mi grupo, mi nueva familia es asesinado para que los otros podamos sobrevivir, por qué el generador tenía que dejar de funcionar, por qué él tenía que saltar sin pensarlo, sin mirar atrás, sin arrepentirse ni por un segundo aunque sabía que era un camino sin retorno, que era la última batalla en la que participaría.

-¡Al carajo! Voy a ir por el viejo- una voz áspera dijo pasando a mi lado, por mi parte decidí que de ninguna manera permitiría que nadie más muriera sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer lo evitaría –No Francis, él ya esta… muerto. No vayas será en vano- dije lo más fuerte que mi voz me permitió articular en ese momento. El motorista se detuvo frente a mí y me miro con incredulidad y un rastro de furia en sus ojos castaños, así que tome su mano lo más fuerte que pude, pero él me soltó bruscamente y volvió con Louis que estaba en la parte de atrás apoyado en una sola pierna aun disparando a los infectados que aun se acercaban por todas partes, su pierna izquierda estaba seriamente dañada podría ser un hueso roto o algo aún peor.

Yo me mantuve ahí en el borde del puente aun mirando fijamente hacia abajo sin poder hacer o pensar en algo útil, me pareció que fue una eternidad el tiempo que estuve ahí en shock hasta que –Debemos movernos- Dijo una voz masculina a mis espaldas tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome hacia la parte trasera del puente en donde estaba Louis –Escucha Bill esta muerto y no podemos hacer nada para revivirlo lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es sobrevivir para que su sacrificio no sea en vano y para eso necesitamos encontrar un refugio así que pongamos nuestros culos en marcha- nunca había visto a Francis actuar con tanta madurez, pero basto para despertarme.

-Por ahí podemos acceder a la última planta de ese edificio- dijo Louis señalando hacia la derecha al edificio color verde que estaba justo al lado del puente –vamos de prisa- dijo Francis colocando el brazo izquierdo de Louis sobre su hombro derecho, mientras tanto yo continúe disparando a los zombis que se acercaban, me detuve para darle el ultimo adiós a mi amigo Bill la figura paterna que había tenido durante el apocalipsis zombi –Zoey de prisa- escuche la voz de Louis llamarme y emprendí el camino detrás de ellos.

-Sostenlo yo entraré a revisar- dijo Francis apoyando a Louis en mis hombros y dirigiéndose a la esquina que daba el acceso a la casa –Ten cuidado- dije sin pensarlo Francis solo gruñó en respuesta. No tarde en notar el tono de preocupación que había en mi voz y me sonroje un poco al pensar que Louis podía haberlo tomado en otro sentido, pero pronto me relaje pues el gesto de Louis parecía igual de angustiado.

Creí que había sido una eternidad desde que el musculoso del chaleco había entrado a la casa y aun no había respuesta –Dios este es un muy mal momento para un Smoker- dije en voz baja revisando las azoteas de los edificios que podía cubrir con mi vista –Por supuesto que no habrá ninguno, ya verás que todo va a salir muy bien- dijo Louis con tono apagado, pero realmente optimista. A veces deseo tanto ser como él, poder ver el vaso siempre medio lleno, siempre ver esperanza donde claramente no la hay como ahora.

-Está limpio- dijo Francis mientras salía colgando su enorme escopeta en su hombro. Juntos ayudamos a Louis a cruzar el puente hasta el balcón del edificio, después de cruzar por mi cuenta entre en la habitación que era el tercer piso completo del edificio.

-Creo que tu optimismo al fin ha dado sus frutos Louis- dije con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Dentro habían varias cosas una mesa con una silla de madera, varias armas y munición, dos recipientes que servirían para cocinar claro debíamos comer algo antes de partir a la isla si acaso el plan seguía en pie, también habían tres estantes repletos de comida empaquetada y enlatada, muchas botellas con agua e incluso con alcohol en ese momento recordé que cuando buscábamos los generadores entramos en el primer piso de esta casa y parecía haber sido un bar o un restaurante y por cómo estaban las provisiones aquí parecían no haber sido tocadas siquiera, en el piso habían 5 sacos de dormir extendidos, Francis tomo tres de ellos "Vaya caballero" pensé.

De frente a donde habíamos entrado habían dos puertas me dirigí a la de la izquierda y cuando la abrí me encontré con un armario con mucha ropa colgada y con varias maletas en el piso así que supuse que se trataba de ropa también. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la segunda y al abrirla mi corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad se trataba de un cuarto de baño, había una tina blanca vacía, un retrete del mismo color y además había un acomodador muy bonito y al abrir sus puertecitas me encontré con toallas cinco por lo menos, varios rollos de papel higiénico, dos cajas de pasta dental, varios cepillos dentales aun en sus envolturas transparentes y productos para asear además había un bote de shampoo, busque con entusiasmo un acondicionador para mi cabello maltratado por el apocalipsis, pero no encontré bueno al menos lograría deshacerme de la suciedad de Boomer que seguro aun tenía en mi cola de caballo .

Al ponerme de pie me horroricé al verme en el espejo así que me di prisa a revisar que había en el espacio que había tras el y me encontré con medicamentos diversos, unas píldoras analgésicas, para el dolor de cabeza y para el malestar estomacal nada de vital importancia, pero en fin no podía quejarme ese lugar era una mina de oro, solo faltaba un pequeño detalle me acerque a la llave de la ducha y la gire con la esperanza de ver caer agua limpia , pero fue en vano nada salió así que salí del cuarto de baño para encontrarme con Louis recostado sobre la cama que Francis le había preparado con los tres sacos de dormir que tomo, me sorprendí mucho por esto.

Pero nuestra suerte no podía ser perfecta de pronto Louis lanzó una especie de respiración entrecortada o suspiro y quedo inconsciente…


	2. La primera vez

**Capítulo 2: La primera vez**

Desperté cuando los rayos de luz matutinos chocaron con mi rostro, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y estaba aturdida de pronto mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando recordé a Louis y al girar mi rostro lo vi acostado cerca de mí, recordé que me quedé toda la noche cuidándolo con mi arma en mi mano izquierda por si pasaba lo que tanto temíamos. La noche había acabado y Louis seguía siendo Louis.

Me levante lentamente, todo el cuerpo me dolía por el horrible infierno del día anterior, las imágenes volvían a mi mente, sacudí mi cabeza para alejarlas de mí y en ese justo momento note que todo estaba en silencio, demasiado silencio. Mis ojos recorrían lentamente la habitación sin éxito en la sala solo estábamos Louis y yo y era evidente que Francis no estaba porque en el tiempo que llevaba con él había aprendido a notar su presencia, sus ronquidos lo delataban cuando dormía y cuando hacía guardia se entretenía cargando las balas a su escopeta, pero esta mañana solo había silencio.

Salí al balcón para ver si estaba y efectivamente no estaba -Nos abandonó- fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó por mi cabeza; sin embargo, no lo podía creer, él sabe cómo ser un imbécil todo el tiempo, pero en situaciones serias siempre demostró que bajo ese enorme y juguetón motociclista había un hombre serio que se preocupaba por su nuevo grupo –su nueva familia- pero esto no me tranquilizaba menos porque la opción que me quedaba era que tal vez había sido atacado por un infectado especial durante su guardia y aunque no había rastro de pelea mi corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza.

-Relájate Zoey, tal vez solo necesitaba un poco de soledad y está por volver, piensa en que debes cuidar a Louis y descansar para recuperar tus energías para el viaje- con estas palabras en mi mente volví junto a Louis a esperar su regreso mientras pensaba en una y mil formas de insultarlo cuando volviera – si acaso vuelve- dije en voz alta casi podía sentir las lágrimas fluir, la muerte de Bill le hizo mucho daño a mi espíritu de guerrera y ahora me sentía más sola y asustada que nunca.

la tarde estaba empezando a marcharse y Francis aun no volvía yo no podía dejar de pensar en él y en donde podría estar, suspire con fuerza y entre mi suspiro me pareció escuchar un leve sonido como un disparo y justo cuando me iba a levantar Louis abrió sus ojos -Bienvenido- le dije con una sonrisa –¿Aun estoy con los vivos? - pregunto mientras se sentaba –Me alegra que estés bien- dije el intento responderme, pero en ese momento se escuchó un ruido hueco que venia del balcón. Un Hunter fue la primera imagen que pensé tome mi arma en seguida, pero no podía escuchar sus gruñidos. Al llegar al balcón vi la figura de Francis que cruzaba hacia el edificio con una mochila en su espalda y otra que ya lo esperaba en el suelo; sentí un impulso casi incontenible por salir a abrazarlo, pero la furia me invadió.

\- ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? -grite –De rayos hablas- Me contesto de mal humor -Como carajos se te ocurre irte solo y sin decir nada a una ciudad repleta de esas cosas- en ese momento vi como la ira llenaba sus ojos - ¿Qué? Deberías estar feliz mocosa malagradecida (arrojo la mochila a mis pies) encontré medicina para Louis y más armas y monición ¿Qué demonios querías que hiciera que me quedara aquí lamentándome toda la noche por la muerte del viejo como tu eso no le ayudo a nadie ni un carajo- las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de mis ojos, pero no iba a permitir que ese hombre viera que me había vencido –Púdrete imbécil- le grite, pero en lugar de contestarme se fue al único lugar en el que podía estar solo (el baño) y azoto la puerta tras de sí, apenas pude oír que dijo algo sobre mí que no logre entender. De pronto como si fuera un milagro escuche el agua del grifo caer, tal vez esa casa tenía su propio sistema de abastecimiento que ahora íbamos a disfrutar.

Cuando salió apenas y pude reconocerlo, lucia y olía muy bien, entonces supe que era mi turno, tome una larga ducha para relajarme, por el apocalipsis no había tenido la ocasión de asearme como era debido y esta vez sí que lo aprovecharía me duche, afeité, perfume, lave mis dientes y estaba lista para salir. Como yo lo hice con Francis, apenas salí del baño Louis entro y cerró la puerta.

Me quedé sorprendida de que ya tuviera la fortaleza para andar de pie y querer ducharse en ese momento mi mirada se fijó al frente, mi rostro se ruborizó y mi corazón empezó a latir rápido; Francis estaba a unos cuantos pasos de mi mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa que jamás había visto en él -Así que te preocupaste por mí- dijo alzando una ceja –Si claro, sigue soñando- comencé a caminar para alejarme de esa incómoda situación a toda prisa, pero el sujeto mi brazo cuando pase junto a él –¿Si? Y entonces ¿por qué dijiste todas esas estupideces? - dijo con una expresión divertida –Solamente no quería que el sacrificio de Bill fuera en vano- estaba tratando de no mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, pero él se esforzaba en buscar mi mirada temía que notara lo nerviosa que estaba –Mírame- dijo con su voz áspera; sus ojos marrones eran profundos y nos quedamos mirándonos por un instante que me pareció eterno, parecía que luchaba con su interior no lograba decidirse si hacerlo o no. De pronto y sin previo aviso me besó, él era la persona más ruda que conocía hasta ahora era lógico que no esperaba el beso más romántico de mi vida, pero a cambio era totalmente enérgico y lujurioso no tuve problemas en corresponderlo hacia mucho tiempo que no besaba a nadie y más ahora que me sentía tan vacía por dentro realmente fue la mejor sensación que podía tener.

Las cosas comenzaron a calentarse y ese beso cada vez se hacía más fuerte e intenso mis brazos se posaron en sus hombros desnudos y sus manos tomaron mi cadera; No me di cuenta de que había una mesa detrás hasta que me empujó hacia ella, tomo mi trasero con sus manos gigantescas y me alzo hasta sentarme sobre ella, creo que cualquier otra persona habría ido lento y preguntaría si no me molestaba pero él no era así y sabía que yo no era más la delicada universitaria que realmente nunca había sido así que continuo recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus dedos. Una fuerte sensación estaba empezando a recorrer mi vientre y a centrarse en mi zona intima, en el momento el que sus labios abandonaron los míos y se dirigieron a mi cuello, sus manos llegaron hasta mi pecho y rápidamente deshicieron el nudo que sostenía la toalla a mi cuerpo dejando en libertad a mis pechos sus labios se apoderaron rápidamente de mi pezón derecho, era una sensación húmeda que me encanto desde el primer momento. Puso su mano derecha en mi hombro izquierdo y me empujo para que me apoyara en la mesa y así lo hice, apoye mis codos en la mesa y deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás; Él se posó sobre mí y empezó a frotar su pelvis contra la mía.

Lo único que nos separaba eran las toallas que cada uno aun llevaba puesta de la cintura hacia abajo, así que con mi mano derecha la aparte de mí y antes de que pudiera hacerlo con la de él, de un tirón el sacó de la escena por su propia cuanta. Me humedecí completamente cuando sentí su piel caliente contra mi intimidad realmente mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que me penetrara. Le agradecí a mi pasado que él no fuera el primero con quien estaba porque al ver su tamaño supe que habría sido muy doloroso en cambio hoy iba a disfrutarlo.

Me dio un beso rápido en los labios y bajo de nuevo por mi cuello no sin antes dejarme probar su lengua una vez más, esta vez no se detuvo en mi pecho, sino que continúo bajando por mi abdomen acariciando suavemente mi zona íntima con sus dedos, yo solamente podía gemir ante su contacto. Pronto sentí su lengua en mi humedad deslizándose desde la parte baja hacia arriba y se detuvo a jugar con mi clítoris lentamente yo estaba demasiado excitada y sabía que no duraría demasiado antes de liberarme, decidí solamente seguir disfrutando, aumento el ritmo con su lengua e introdujo su dedo medio dentro de mi vagina, casi creo que estaba tratando de averiguar si yo era virgen o no o tal vez que tan bien se sentiría entrar en mi zona estrecha. Una fuerte sensación de electricidad empezó a recorrerme toda la piel y como si de un volcán se tratara, un líquido broto violentamente del interior de mi vagina acompañado de un grito ahogado de mi garganta; sabía que Louis estaba en el baño y que probablemente estuviera escuchando ya que el agua de la ducha no hacia suficiente ruido como para ocultar ese grito final. Me dejé caer de espalda en la mesa con la respiración entrecortada, abrí los ojos y me encontré con la mirada del motociclista –Sorprendido grandote- dije bajando la mirada hacia su miembro, él soltó una ligera risa, tomo su pene y comenzó a frotarlo entre mi intimidad que estaba lo suficientemente sensible, coloco la punta en mi entrada, pero pareció cambiar de opinión. Con un movimiento brusco me levanto de la mesa y sin dejar de besarme me llevo a la esquina donde estaban los sacos de dormir en los que se supone que yo debí haber dormido y se sentó dejándome sobre él.

Entonces me apoye con las rodillas en el suelo y tome su duro miembro entre mis manos lo coloque en mi entrada y deslice lentamente mi cadera hacia abajo, el dolor comenzó a invadirme porque, aunque no fuera la primera vez que lo hacía nunca había estado con alguien tan… grande. Me mantuve en esa posición por un momento mientras mi cuerpo se adaptaba a la sensación mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda lentamente, apoyé mi frente contra la suya y comencé a moverme lentamente hacia arriba y más lento hacia abajo y cuando el dolor desapareció aumente la velocidad, se sentía tan bien después de tanto tiempo, el coloco sus manos en mi cadera y guio mis movimientos cada vez más rápido y profundo, mis gemidos se intensificaron y por su parte el hombre rudo respiraba muy fuerte y gemía de vez en cuando.

Con un movimiento rápido se dio la vuelta dejándome debajo de él, fue muy cuidadoso porque era mucho más grande que yo he inmensamente más pesado, abrí muy bien las piernas para que pudiera penetrarme y así lo hizo comenzó lento para asegurarse de no hacerme daño y cuando vio que yo lo disfrutaba aumento su ritmo, sus embestidas eran fuertes, me sentía dominada bajo aquel hombre, pero me encantaba, lo detuve para levantar mis piernas, él las empujo a la altura de mi pecho (me aproveche de mi flexibilidad) y me penetro de esa forma, quería gritar de placer, pero Louis estaba cerca y no quería que escuchara lo que estaba segura que a estas altura ya había oído.

Francis se sujetaba a mi cabello con su mano izquierda con la que también estaba apoyado y con su mano derecha masajeaba mis pechos mientras me besaba, luego me levanto y me coloco de espaldas a él con mis rodillas y manos apoyadas al suelo se colocó detrás de mí y me penetro nuevamente, esta vez se sintió diferente, un calor estaba empezando a envolver mi cuerpo, me tomo del cabello y me penetro lo más fuerte que podía mis gemidos se hicieron más fuertes en ese momento me olvide de contenerme sabía el orgasmo llegaría pronto y así fue apuñe el saco de dormir que estaba debajo de mi contra mi boca y grite en el cuándo la electricidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo y mis fluidos salieron de mi cuerpo de forma violenta, el motociclista me penetro unas veces más y luego saco su pene y dejo que su semen se derramara en mi espalda (sin protección era lo mejor que podía hacer, estoy segura que habría dicho –como odio los condones- ) la imagen resulto muy graciosa y sonreí con la cara aun apoyada en el saco de dormir, él suspiro muy fuerte y se levantó, yo me deje caer completamente, pronto volvió con mi toalla, la suya ya la traía puesta –La próxima vez que me hables así tendré que castigarte de nuevo- dijo en tono bulón y se retiró.

Yo solo podía pensar en lo que haría cuando el pobre Louis saliera del baño, había tenido que estar ahí mucho tiempo por nuestra culpa además ahora que estaba bien tendríamos que continuar el viaje…


	3. Nos vamos ¿O no?

Capítulo 3: Nos vamos ¿O no?

Desperté y me levante lentamente no había dormido así de bien desde que el helicóptero nos recogiera en la azotea del hospital Mercy, claro hasta que la maldita cosa se estrelló, me puse de pie y me sentía muy ligera, no puedo decir que estaba feliz pues sabía que el cadáver de Bill estaba ahí abajo tan cerca e infinitamente lejos, lo primero que note es que nuevamente estaba sola, pero escuche la voz de los muchachos desde afuera; el clima era un maldito desastre llovía a torrenciales, recuerdo que antes de que esta pesadilla iniciara amaba este clima, pues podía quedarme en mi casa viendo películas y comiendo pizza; Sin embargo eso había cambiado este clima significaba que mil cosas podían salir mal, no podía escuchar los gruñidos del Hunter hasta que te estuviese destrozando la carne, la bilis del Boomer se volvía más pegajosa, podías alejarte y perder a tus compañeros y eso era lo peor ya que ahora solo quedábamos tres.

Me puse mi chaqueta, que antes era roja y ahora es rosa, tome mi arma y salí de la habitacion y ahí estaban los chicos; Francis estaba maldiciendo al clima y Louis me recibió con una sonrisa, lo que me recordó lo incomodo que había sido la noche anterior

...

Después de darme mi toalla Francis entró en el armario que estaba junto al baño y tomó un pantalón negro y una camiseta del mismo color le quedaba auqnue ajustada porque al parecer el dueño anterior tenía casi las mismas medidas que él y cuando estuvo listo salió a hacer guardia dejándome sola para encarar a Louis, entonces hice lo mismo que él, entré al armario con la esperanza de que hubiera algo que fuera de mi talla y creo que el dueño tenía un hijo porque había ropa que me quedaba, un poco grande, pero me daba igual, al día siguiente mi ropa se secaría con el sol (eso no iba a pasar) y mientras me ponía una camiseta blanca, me inundó la tristeza al pensar que tal vez el chico al que le perteneció ahora era un infectado más tratando de matarnos; cuando salí Louis ya había salido del baño y trate de no verlo a los ojos, pero pensé -Somos adultos y estamos en un mundo que se fue a la mierda, podemos hacer lo que queremos - y justo en ese momento –¿Crees que haya algo que me quede ahí?- Louis preguntó y todo el valor que había reunido se fue por la borda, mi rostro se volvió totalmente rojo fui traicionada por mi propio cuerpo, por su parte a Louis no parecía importarle lo que había escuchado y al notar que yo demore mucho en contestar –Bueno si encontraste algo tú, tal vez tenga suerte yo- se apoyaba en la mesa que usamos anteriormente porque su pierna estaba muy lastimada y comenzó a caminar hacia el armario –Suerte- fue lo único que logre contestarle.

...

Moría del hambre creo que era pasado el mediodía cuando desperté y los chicos parecían más ocupados discutiendo cómo diablos íbamos a cruzar el océano con esta tormenta, así que entre a buscar algo de comer y encontré una lata de sopa que luego repartí en tres recipientes –Dios esto es un milagro, después de largos días sin nada que comer- dije mientras vertía el líquido; el primero en recibir su parte fue Louis –Gracias Zoey tengo que entrar porque este diluvio ya me está cansando- me sonrió y entro, luego me dirigí al tipo grande –Toma, es sopa- extendí el recipiente cerca de su cara –Odio la sopa… Gracias- lo tomó sin mirarme –Te sugiero que entres no parece que la tormenta vaya a parar- me di la vuelta y entré, no sin antes volver a verlo, no se había movido seguía viendo al cielo. Creo que todos pensamos que ahora sería más fácil, pero la suerte nos dijo que no.

Después de un rato entró devorando su sopa, puso el recipiente en la mesa y se acostó en los sacos de dormir que usamos la noche anterior, estoy segura de que lo recordó mientras se recostaba, no pude evitar sonreír con malicia ante la imagen mental –Creo que si tenemos suerte la lluvia habrá cesado para el anochecer- Louis me sacó de mis pensamientos, me enternecía la forma en la que este hombre, que se había pasado el apocalipsis completo con una corbata puesta, buscaba algo positivo por mala que fuera la situación - ¿Si y navegar de noche?- me opuse –Supongo que tendrá que ser en la mañana, pero pronto estaremos lejos de esta locura- -Ay Louis siempre optimista… ¿y si la isla esta llena de ellos? ¿y si no logramos llegar? O qué haremos al llegar…- me detuve súbitamente, sabía que todos lo habíamos pensado, pero nadie se atrevía a mencionarlo, qué demonios haríamos al llegar si Bill era el líder, dijo que le enseñaría a pescar a Louis y ahora sin él lo más probable era que acabáramos matándonos entre nosotros mismos.

Louis puso una mano en mi hombro y luego se fue a descansar a su "cama" hecha del resto de sacos de dormir yo me dirigí a los estantes que había en el que antes fue un bar, a revisar las provisiones que alguien dejó aquí y ahora eran nuestra salvación, conté varias latas de sopa y fruta, botellas de agua y licor, golosinas y pan que aún no estaba caducado, de pronto noté algo: podía escuchar los ronquidos de Louis, pero Francis no estaba roncando eso significaba que estaba despierto, pensé que debía hablar con él sobre lo que pasó la noche anterior y me dirigí hacia él; estaba recostado sobre su espalda con su brazo izquierdo sobre su cara y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de él –Espera un segundo Zoey ¿qué vas a decirle? ¿Te gusto mucho el sexo, pero fue cosa de una vez y ya? ¿Qué quieres que se repita? ¿Qué se aleje de ti o que no se aleje? - Diablos no sabía que hacer así que retrocedí de inmediato y salí del edificio hacia el balcón, de camino pase tomando mi rifle de caza, la lluvia había disminuido un poco en las últimas tres horas, pero aún era fuerte.

Habían pasado siete horas desde que salí y podría calcular que eran las 9 de la noche –¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - gruñó una voz áspera y adormitada tras de mí –¿Qué más? Estoy haciendo guardia- -No deberías estar aquí sola podrías ser presa fácil de un smoker- giré mi rostro para poder verlo a la cara ¿Acaso era preocupación por mi lo que estaba escuchando? - ¿Qué acaso te preocupas por mi grandote? - él contestó con una rápida sonrisa y nada más, decidí que si él no quería yo tendría que hablar con él, trate de acercarme a él, pero parecía querer alejarse de mi - Francis, escucha yo…- dije, pero en ese momento... –Aun está lloviendo, parece que alguien no quiere que nos larguemos de aquí- dijo Louis mientras salía del edificio –Parece que será mejor que veamos si nuestro transporte está aun donde debe- dije y crucé el balcón hacia el puente gigante que fue nuestra salvación y la perdición de Bill, los chicos me siguieron al parecer también creían que era buena idea verificar si no estábamos perdiendo el tiempo – Bien, sigue ahí mañana podremos partir si ya no está diluviando, sé que mi pierna estará mejor – Louis se alejó y sentó en el frío metal del puente, creo que si notó que había interrumpido algo.

La lluvia era débil y pensé que debíamos hablar en ese momento o no lo haríamos nunca –Francis anoche…- empecé a decir –Zoey escucha- él me interrumpió abruptamente, pero no dijo nada más se quedó viendo hacia el suelo –Bien creo que tendré que hablar yo…- intente hablar de nuevo –No Zoey escucha ¿Qué diablos...? - -Es gente- dije casi gritando y efectivamente como la lluvia había cedido pudimos escuchar como discutían varias personas del otro lado del puente.


	4. The Passing

Capítulo 4: The Passing

Mi corazón saltó de alegría al ver a CUATRO personas discutiendo frente a un auto azul -Hola- grité agitando mi mano, el grupo completo se sobresaltó al escuchar mi voz –Gracias a Dios pensé que era la última mujer de la tierra- dijo el miembro femenino del grupo –Si, sé cómo te sientes-. Al igual que nueatro grupo antes del desastre, su grupo está integrado por tres hombres, uno acercado a la tercera edad, pero aun en buena forma a pesar de su sobrepeso, el otro más joven tal vez de la edad de Louis o Francis, vestía un traje blanco que parecía caro y el último un chico tal vez de mi edad con pinta de mecánico por su vestimenta (que no había dejado de mirarme fijamente desde que los salude) y por último la chica parecía más joven que el tipo del traje, pero no tanto como el mecánico.

Vi que el hombre de más edad y el más joven hablaban entre sí, pero por la altura del puente no logré escuchar lo que decían, la chica se dirigió a mi –¿Podrías bajar el puente? necesitamos pasar - -Lo siento, pero no puedo- respondí al fin el chico se atrevió a hablarme- ¿Necesitamos una contraseña o algo así? – Si claro (pensé) es una estupidez- Nooo el generador se quedó sin gasolina, si cruzan y llenan el…- estaba a punto de explicarles cuando el hombre de blanco me interrumpió – Si claro niña ¿no hay un hombre ahí con el que podamos hablar? - dijo con un tono de desprecio, la ira me invadió, nunca me gustó que alguien pensara que no puedo valerme por mi cuenta – ¡Oh Dios, no sé qué debo hacer! (fingiendo ser una niña desesperada) Vete al diablo Coronel Sanders- los demás del grupo parecían divertidos con mi comentario en especial la chica que estaba junto a él, podría jurar que usaba mis palabras para burlarse de él, tras de mi Francis se acercó – ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Acaso son vampiros? - Francis solía llamar a los infectados vampiros, ya saben, por lo sangriento – Si claro somos vampiros- dijo el mayor del grupo de abajo, creyendo que Francis estaba mal de la cabeza – No hablaré con ningún maldito vampiro- el tipo malhumorado parecía haberse cansado de hablar mientras el mecánico balbuceaba sin parar – Escucha solo baja el maldito puente para que podamos cruzarlo con el puto auto- gritó el tipo lujoso -Vete al infierno- contesto Francis parecía que ambos estaban a punto de sacar sus armas y dispararse entre sí cuando la chica morena los interrumpió -Genial quedamos 7 personas en la ciudad y uno es un imbécil- dije en voz alta esperando a que Francis le disparara en la cara – Bien si cruzamos al otro lado de la ciudad- dijo tocándose el puente nasal, el que claramente era el líder del otro grupo, el mayor de los hombres-¿podrían ayudarnos a bajar el puente?- Claro que si- respondí ya que mi compañero continuaba mirando a… no estaba segura si miraba al tipo del traje o a la chica, pero creo que era a la chica porque el hombre de blanco se notaba mucho más molesto.

El otro equipo se marchó, el último en partir fue el más joven que no dejaba de despedirse de mí, realmente era muy tierno, el motociclista se quedó mirando hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido y se retiró del borde yo me despedí con una sonrisa alzando mi mano derecha y me giré antes de que se fuera – ¿Cuál es el problema de ese tipo? Es un imbécil- -Odio a los imbéciles- dijo y colocó una mano sobre mi cintura para indicarme que debíamos retirarnos, su agarre parecía firme, como respuesta yo acaricie su brazo ligeramente, miré por última vez hacia abajo y efectivamente todos se habían marchado.

\- ¿Qué, cuatro personas con vida? - Louis estaba muy sorprendido –Si, pero tienen un maldito problema entre ellos- mis palabras sonaron casi con asco –Si Bill estuviera aquí le habría disparado- dijo Francis caminando lejos de nosotros –¿Entonces no vamos a bajar a ayudarlos? - -Louis solo mira tú pierna ¿en serio crees que podrás luchar contra ellos así? - dije haciendo referencia a malditos zombis –Es mejor que esperemos del otro lado para indicarles cual es el generador que deben activar - creo que Francis está de acuerdo conmigo- Éste miró sobre su hombro y asintió sin decir una palabra. Francis y Bill siempre nos hacían reír con sus estúpidas bromas entre sí y ahora que Bill se había marchado parecía que el escaso buen humor del motociclista se había marchado con él, casi no hablaba y ya no hacía más bromas, la única que le escuche decir fue que me castigaría y sinceramente esperaba que lo hiciera de nuevo.

Ayudé a Louis a ponerse de pie y nos dirigimos al otro lado a esperar a que el otro equipo tuviera éxito, el tiempo transcurría y no había señales de ellos –Tal vez no sobrevivieron- dijo Francis – No, lo lograrán ya verás- le dije viendo hacia la calle – ¡Jum! Gruño – Vamos chicos tal vez hasta nos puedan acompañar a la isla…- Comenzó a decir Louis –Claro que no- lo interrumpimos al mismo tiempo el tipo rudo y yo – Si estoy cerca de ese imbécil por más tiempo voy a matarlo- respondió Francis y se apoyó en el frío metal con su brazo derecho- Amigo eres un ángel – le acaricie la mejilla a Louis y me apoyé en una viga del puente; Esperamos unos minutos más y ahí estaban casi tres horas más tarde, el primero en aparecer fue el chico aparentemente de muy buen humor; me saludó inmediatamente, yo me sonrojé un poco y le respondí con una ligera sonrisa, Louis me miró con curiosidad; después del mecánico se caminaba la chica morena, detrás de ella el hombre alto afroamericano y de último y visiblemente de mal humor el tipo grosero.

-¡Hola veo que lo lograron!- Louis saludo con una enorme sonrisa – Hey no te vimos desde el otro lado- contestó amablemente la chica – Si he estado aquí porque mi pierna esta lastimada, pero estoy bien, no fue fácil perdimos a un compañero- una punzada de dolor invadió mi pecho al escuchar esas palabras – Ellos son Francis y Zoey- continuo Louis -¿Cómo te llamas?- interrumpió Francis –Rochelle- dijo sonriendo tímidamente – Hermoso nombre para una chica hermosa – Louis y yo nos miramos al instante cada uno buscando una respuesta en el otro, yo esperaba que Louis no notara mi molestia ¿Qué diablos le pasa a este tipo? pensé – Ellos son Ellis, Couch y Nick- continuo la chica – No creí que un tipo lujoso como tu llegara hasta aquí- Francis se dirigió a Nick – ¿A si? Porque yo sé que tú y tu perezoso culo han estado justo aquí- Contesto mucho más molesto -.

Después de eso todo se volvió un caos, Couch trataba de calmar a los chicos que seguían peleando, Rochelle se retiró de ellos para invitarnos a acompañarlos a Nueva Orleans y Ellis intentaba contarnos una historia de su pasado simultáneamente, el chico me pareció muy lindo a pesar de los golpes y la suciedad del apocalipsis, pero yo estaba muy incómoda con la situación no podía mostrar nada más que molestia con mi rostro sabía que no resistiría mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Basta no tenemos tiempo para esta basura! - Grite muy molesta –Si claro linda- Nick me respondió rodando los ojos y mirando en otra dirección con desagrado – Puedo disparate justo donde estas – realmente no esperaba que las cosas llegaran a tanto, pero este mundo me había convertido en alguien que ya no piensa en las consecuencias – Tranquilos – el mayor de su grupo hablo – ¿Pueden ayudarnos con el puente? – Evidentemente Louis y él eran las personas más amables y maduras de todo el grupo – Escuchen si bajan por ahí encontrarán un generador apagado, necesita más gasolina si lo llenan y lo encienden nosotros bajaremos el puente – Mientras Louis les explicaba yo pensaba en la posibilidad de acompañarlos pero nuestra experiencia con los militares no había sido muy buena y si ellos decidían acompañarnos tendría una amiga, ya no sería la única chica y tal vez podría llegar a conocer a Ellis, pero ellos parecían convencidos de continuar su recorrido y Nick claramente sería un problema; El grupo completo se marchó al ascensor, nosotros nos dirigimos al edificio que ha sido nuestro refugio y preparamos nuestras armas, sabíamos que la ciudad estaba llena de esas cosas sin mencionar los tres Tank que nos atacaron antes podía ser que aun estuvieran cerca.

Louis se quedó con la M60 que estaba en el puente, Francis se posicionó con su escopeta en la ventana que estaba a un costado y yo con mi rifle de caza en el balcón del frente.

Cuando el otro grupo bajó los infectados comenzaron a aparecer por montones, tres decidieron ir por la gasolina y dejaron a uno con el generador, Rochelle evidentemente era muy ruda porque no quisó quedarse en el generador sino que decidió ir por las latas, mientras nosotros los cubríamos desde nuestras posiciones, yo estaba alagada, pero estaba empezando a incomodarme la mirada fija del chico de abajo que con cada muerte de un zombi me miraba victorioso; Nick apareció por el edificio con dos latas en los brazos y cuando estaba a punto de dárselas a Ellis un Jockey salto sobre él, pero yo ya lo tenía en la mira y lo mate antes de que le hiciera mayor daño, los ojos verdes de Nick me miraron con una mezcla de horror y agradecimiento –Muy bien Zoey- me gritó, yo asentí como respuesta, Tal vez el tipo no era tan malo.

Cuando la horda había muerto junto con un Tank y faltando solo dos latas al generador, entré en la casa me acerque a Francis –Cambio- le grite, él me miro sorprendido, pero obedeció inmediatamente, yo me quede en la ventana lateral y él en el balcón delantero abajo vi pasar a Rochelle con la penúltima lata, Nick salió a su encuentro para tomar la lata, pero antes de que alguno pudiera tomar su arma un Hunter salto sobre ella, un único disparo resonó en el aire; El gatillo de la escopeta de Francis había detonado la bala que hizo saltar lejos al Hunter, sin detenerse Nick corrió hacia la chica y después de asegurarse de que no estaba mal herida la abrazo tiernamente y la besó en la frente, como agradeciendo a alguien en el cielo que ella estuviera bien, luego miró en dirección al balcón delantero – Gracias hermano te debo una- dijo a Francis.

Cuando el generador estaba lleno Louis activo el puente que hizo un espantoso ruido que atrajo a cientos de zombis a la redonda e hizo resonar la tierra con los gritos de las criaturas más temibles de toda esta mierda, los Tank, dos de ellos se acercaban rompiendo todo a su paso, el puente ya había terminado de bajar – Vamos rápido – grite posicionándome en el balcón delantero –Gracias chicos- grito Nick ayudado a Rochelle a caminar porque aún estaba mareada por el fuerte golpe que el Hunter le había dado contra el asfalto – Nick cuídate hermano – contesto Francis, Nick asintió y siguió caminando con la chica, Couch también los siguió – Adiós Zoey nunca te olvidaré - dijo Ellis parado bajo el balcón – De prisa Ellis ve a tu auto- me despedí – Jimmy Gibs allá voy- gritaba Ellis mientras corría. El auto paso a toda velocidad dejando una estela de polvo y por suerte para nosotros los infectados parecían más interesados en perseguir el auto que atraparnos a nosotros incluso los Tank se fueron tras de ellos.

Louis bajo del puente – Fue lindo ver personas otra vez- la tristeza en mi voz era evidente – Descuida no serán los últimos – Louis se incorporaba con nosotros.

Cuando el otro grupo se marchó de nuevo nos enfrentamos solos a la tormenta y ya que estábamos solos teníamos que decidir qué haríamos –Escuchen chicos creo que debemos entrar la tormenta no va a ceder- Louis se veía muy pálido yo ladee mi cabeza mientras lo observaba, me acerque y toque su frente estaba muy caliente –Louis tienes fiebre- mi voz sonaba claramente preocupada.

Louis se acostó y en unos minutos roncaba sonoramente dejándome sola con el motociclista con el único sonido de la lluvia cayendo en el techo…


	5. Un Respiro

**Capítulo 5: Un respiro**

La lluvia seguía cayendo y yo estaba ahí parada preguntándome qué hacer mientras Francis colocaba los estantes y tablas que usábamos para cerrar la habitación, suspire en voz alta – ¿Qué diablos pasa? - él me miró con molestia – No sé ¿Qué diablos te pasa a tí? – le pregunte - ¿Qué, creíste que porque lo hicimos una vez ahora seríamos una pareja? – su comentario me daño porque es obvio que yo no pensaba tener una relación en medio del apocalipsis y aunque la quisiera no sería con este patán – Vete a la mierda – le dije tratando de no gritar para no despertar a Louis - ¿Qué dijiste? – Mi compañero me siguió con la mirada mientras yo caminaba hacia la otra esquina donde estaban los sacos de dormir sobrantes – Eres un imbécil – me crucé de brazos y me apoyé en la pared – Eres un pendejo si crees que yo planeaba tener una relación con un hombre como tú -Él comenzó a aproximarse a mí, creí que iba a golpearme, él podía matarme de un golpe si así lo quisiera y ahora no había nadie que me ayudara, no tenía mi arma ni podía defenderme porque no tenía nada a mi alrededor – ¿Eso crees? – dijo yo estaba cada vez más nerviosa, pero seguía firme incluso pensé en despertar a Louis, pero no podía demostrar que me sentía más débil que él.

Un destello gigantesco ilumino toda la habitación acompañado de un sonido estridente que nos hizo olvidar nuestra pelea, un rayo cayó en la calle y causo un apagón y ahora estábamos cerca y en la oscuridad sorprendentemente Louis no dejo de roncar – Escucha Francis somos un equipo yo… no quise ofenderte es solo que ya sólo somos tres y debemos estar unidos…- No termine de hablar cuando él me tomo por los hombros y me empujo con mucha fuerza contra la pared y me besó, él tiene que inclinarse mucho para alcanzar mis labios así que me tomó del trasero y me levantó para que estuviera a su altura, podría jurar que el beso duro horas y horas, pero luego el volvió a colocarme en el suelo y dio media vuelta una sensación de soledad me invadió y me recosté en mi cama improvisada me sentía a punto de llorar cuando sentí el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío, me envolvió con su pesado brazo, en serio necesitaba sentir que no estaba sola.

Me acomodé en su regazo mientras nos hacíamos compañía sin decir nada, él se quedó dormido más pronto que tarde, pero yo me sentía realmente cómoda donde estaba, así que permanecí así pensando en la primera vez que Francis y yo nos acercamos más de lo que debíamos, hasta que por fin me quede dormida. Esa noche transcurrió tranquila y por fin sin pesadillas

(Recuerdo)

Bien chicos descansemos – Bill cerró la puerta del refugio en la iglesia donde casi morimos por la culpa de un imbécil, el refugio tenía dos pisos y todos subimos al segundo – Vaya miren todo esto – dijo Louis sorprendido al ver el armamento que había ahí dentro – Será mejor que te vayas a descansar – le dije a Bill – Sé que soy mayor que ustedes pero no me trates como un anciano decrepito, niña – dijo con expresión divertida y bajó las escaleras hasta el primer piso, cada piso es pequeño por lo que si queremos dormir debemos dividirnos en parejas – Yo iré abajo… uno de ustedes haga la primera guardia – dijo Louis y bajó junto a Bill, Francis y yo vimos el único colchón que había en la habitación y por instinto sabíamos que el otro lo quería por lo que corrimos hacia él para ganar el derecho de dormir en él – Es mío – grite – Yo lo vi primero – dijo el motociclista y ambos nos lanzamos al viejo colchón, que en nuestras condiciones parecía una cama de agua o de nubes - Muévete, es mío – dije intentando apartar al hombre de mi cama – Olvídalo, tu vete – dijo Francis entre un ataque de risa - ¿De qué te ríes? Esta es mi cama – dije con molestia, pero él no respondió solo continuó riendo y empujándome, sin mucho afán de moverme, porque es obvio que si lo hubiese querido así, me arrojaría de ahí en segundos – Basta Francis es mío – dije cada vez más molesta hasta que sus manos dejaron de empujarme y en cambio comenzó a hacerme cosquillas - ¿Qué haces? No, basta – dije con un ataque de risa, no lo podía negar era divertido, no nos habíamos divertido así desde que hicimos una competencia de quien mataba la mayor cantidad de zombis (Bill ganó lógicamente) intenté hacer que parara así que me levanté y puse mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, de pronto las cosquillas se detuvieron y nos quedamos solamente contemplando nuestros ojos, como un instinto me acerqué a él lentamente, en ese momento no entendí por qué lo hice, pero ahora veo que hay una especie de química entre nosotros – Haré la primera guardia – dijo y se levantó rápidamente, se situó junto a la ventana con su escopeta y yo me quedé con el colchón y con una sensación extraña dentro de mí …


	6. En la mañana

**Capítulo 6: En la mañana**

Desperté a la mañana siguiente hacía mucho frío, el día seguía estando oscuro y yo estaba sola o al menos eso creí, me sentía sola, en serio necesitaba ser confortada por alguien – Eres una tonta- me reproche, normalmente no necesito que nadie me recuerde lo fuerte que soy – Vamos sobreviví a toda esta mierda y ahora me voy a dar por vencida, eso no puede ser - pensé, pero en realidad después de la muerte de mis padres no había tenido que volver a perder a alguien a quien quería y Bill ni siquiera se despidió, solamente partió rumbo a su muerte llevándose con él lo poco que nos quedaba de sentido común, me refiero a que ayer tuvimos personas reales aquí frente a nosotros y en lugar de ir con ellos o llevarlos con nosotros los dejamos partir y solo Dios (si aún existe) sabe si vamos a volver a ver más gente nuevamente en nuestras vidas.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, me permití llorar un poco, solamente unos minutos para poder seguir un día más.

Me giré para darle la espalda a la pared y me sorprendí Francis estaba ahí dormido junto a mí, estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de la respiración pausada que se escuchaba a unos centímetros de mí, dándome la espalda; no lo pensé y solamente me abrasé a su espalda, sintiendo su calor, no tenía puesta su chaqueta así que su calor me invadió al instante en que lo toqué. Casi al instante su brazo musculoso envolvió al mío, dibujando una sonrisa en mi rostro con su gesto - ¿Tienes frio? – preguntó – Creo que voy a congelarme – bromee. Él se giró y me puso su brazo derecho como almohada mientras me envolvía con el izquierdo. Cuando crees estar sola se siente muy bien saber que tienes apoyo de alguien más.

Me acerque hasta colocar mi frete en su barbilla – Siento lo que paso ayer – él comenzó la conversación – Hey no tienes porque…- - Estuve solo cuando todo esto empezó hasta que los encontré, ahora el viejo no está, aún no sé si es buena idea ir a una isla y … ¿Qué demonios haremos cuando estemos allá? - - Lo sé, es una mierda lo veas de donde lo veas, el futuro es una porquería - - No sé si debamos irnos - - No podemos quedarnos aquí - - Si lo sé, pero y si no hay nada en la isla - - Entonces podemos empezar de cero… (Me levanté para verlo de frente) Tal vez podamos dejar una señal para que las personas que pasen por aquí sepan que estamos allá – me sorprendí por mi genial idea - ¿Cuántos años tienes? - - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntas eso en este momento? - - Solo responde la pregunta – Puso detrás de mi oreja el cabello suelto que estaba en mi cara - ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? - - No lo sé, quince - - ¿Bromeas? – él rio ante mi reacción - - Creo que ya tengo veinte, no estoy segura en que mes estamos - - Que bueno que el mundo se fue a la mierda - - ¿Por qué? - - Ahora estaría en prisión si todo siguiera como antes, pareces una niña – yo sonreí recordando la otra noche en que estuve con él – Ni siquiera nos hubiésemos conocido si no se hubiera desatado el infierno – coloqué mi mano en su barbilla, él me miró fijamente – ¿Qué demonios siento? ¿Son mariposas? – pensé confundida – Aam creo que me daré un baño – me levanté rápidamente y me dirigí al baño.

Sorprendentemente en esta parte de la ciudad aun funcionaba la electricidad y el agua en las tuberías aun circulaba limpia – Este no sería un mal lugar para vivir si uno de esos Hunters no pudieran llegar aquí de un salto – dije para mí misma. Me quité la ropa y me metí bajo el agua, con un escalofrío por lo frío del clima y lo tibio del agua, de pronto la puerta se abrió - ¿Qué diablos haces? – dije cubriendo mi cuerpo con mis manos – Tengo que orinar – dijo el tipo enorme cerrando la puerta – Solo continua, no me prestes atención - - Eres un puerco – dije riendo, le lance una mirada rápidamente y no estaba mirándome, tal vez soy joven, pero conozco algunas cosas sobre los hombres, así que deje de cubrirme y volví bajo el agua y comencé a acariciarme, parecía que él no estaba interesado porque terminó de orinar y camino hacia la salida "sin mirarme" abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir dijo - ¿Quieres que me quede? – yo lo pensé por un segundo – Al demonio, ven acá – lo llamé con mi dedo índice, cerró la puerta de nuevo y se quitó la ropa y se acercó al agua conmigo.

Sus manos rozaron la piel de mis caderas mientras jugaba con mis labios, nunca pensé que yo llegaría a desear algún día que esto pasara, pero aquí estaba a punto de hacerlo otra vez y esta vez en la ducha. Sus caricias subieron a mis hombros y de ahí a mis pechos, casi diminutos ante sus enormes manos, pero el parecía fascinado con ellos, sus caricias son tan dulces, es increíble que alguien tan rustico pueda ser tan tierno en el sexo; El beso subió rápidamente de nivel, nuestras lenguas luchaban mientras sus manos se dirigían lentamente a mi intimidad ya humedecida, parece que tiene prisa porque introduce su dedo medio rápidamente haciéndome gemir y luego lo saca para acariciar toda mi humedad se divierte ahi unos segundos para volverlo a introducir - Se siente muy bien - logre gemir entre respiraciones entrecortadas en su boca, él sonrió y continuó, la sensación cada vez se hace más fuerte, porque él sabe muy bien cambiar de ritmo, profundidad o dirección dentro de mí para estimularme completamente – Dios bendiga los hombres experimentados – pensé. Después de un rato de juegos y de estimularnos mutuamente él me tomó y me saco de la ducha para pegarme a la pared de al lado, se situó en mi entrada – Lo de la otra noche no fue nada – me advirtió – Enséñame lo que sabes – le reté y luego de esas palabras se empujó en mi interior con un gruñido y un gemido largo de mi parte, comenzó lentamente empujándose profundo y saliendo casi por completo para luego volver a entrar, deteniéndose por momentos para jugar con mis pezones endurecidos, yo no sabía que alguien me podía hacer sentir así, el apocalipsis es una mierda, pero sin él no habría estado nunca con este hombre. – Amo lo estrecha que estas – susurro en mi oído – Se siente muy bien, pero ahora quiero más fuerte – le respondí, él se retiró de mí y me puso en el suelo y luego me giro para quedar de espaldas a él, tuvo que agacharse un poco para poder penetrarme haciéndome gritar de placer, yo estaba parada con la punta de mis pies por la diferencia de estaturas entre nosotros, pero no era un problema porque eso nos ayudaba en la profundidad, su ritmo se volvió rápido y muy fuerte no lo resistí y comencé a gritar, lo que le encantó – Eso es chico rudo – logre decir, él me rodeo con su brazo derecho y comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris con la punta de sus dedos, era increíble lo mucho que cambio la sensación con un simple roce de sus dedos en esa zona y después de solo unos minutos – Creo… que estoy… estoy a punto… - - Tranquila que apenas estamos iniciando – él me interrumpió, pero estaba haciendo demasiado bien su trabajo - - Estoy a punto de terminar – al fin logre decir – Esta bien – respondió y lamio mi cuello, aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas y no lo resistí más, los fluidos salieron disparados de mí, acompañados con mis gritos, ni siquiera sabía que podía tener un orgasmo de ese tipo hasta la otra noche que lo hice por primera vez con él – ¿Estas bien? - - Mejor que bien – respondí – Bien respira porque no pienso dejarte ir en un buen rato – respondió pasando la lengua por sus labios…


	7. La Ciudad

Capítulo 7: La ciudad.

 _ **Creo que tardé demasiado tiempo en actualizar esta historia, pero ahora si la terminaré espero que les guste.**_

Estamos en la bañera, yo estoy recostada sobre él, nunca pensé que un tipo tan rudo y desinteresado pueda llegar a ser la mejor compañía que puedas desear en una situación así – Creo que he descansado más en la última media hora que en toda la noche – dije con mis ojos cerrados - ¿De qué hablas? – él me preguntó – Sé que acabamos de tener… sexo, pero me siento mucho mejor, me siento mucho más liviana- - ¿Bromeas? Pesas igual que una maldita pluma - - Eres un idiota – digo riendo, él ríe también – Esa maldita Witch – dice de pronto acariciando mi espalda - ¿Qué? - - Estuvo a punto de matarte - - Lo sé si no fuera por tí me habría atravesado los pulmones - - Perra… - el gruñó – Te arriesgaste por mí – dije y me levante para verlo a la cara – Claro, no queríamos quedarnos sin la amargada del grupo – me respondió – Idiota hablo en serio, te lanzaste contra ella - - No fui lo suficientemente rápido, alcanzó a rasguñarte toda la espalda – mi piel se erizó solo de recordarlo.

Antes de llegar al cementerio había una ambulancia, caminamos lentamente pues el aire estaba inundado por el llanto de la Witch, puse mi espalda contra la ambulancia y miré detrás – Déjame ir adelante – Francis me pidió – Cierra la boca, ella está cerca – le respondí, Luis y Bill se habían quedado revisando la casa que estaba a unos metros atrás, de pronto el llanto se convirtieron en gruñidos – La Witch se está enojando, pero no logro verla – dije casi paralizada del miedo, Francis estaba a unos pasos detrás de mí así que pudo verla antes que yo, la perra estaba dentro de la ambulancia, por revisar detrás del vehículo no noté que dentro estaba una de las infectadas más peligrosas – ¡Zoey! – Francis me gritó pero su voz fue inaudible cunado la Witch gritó y se lanzó fuera de la ambulancia justo detrás de mí, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y me giré para darle la espalda en un intento por escapar, un dolor muy fuerte atravesó mi espalda seguido de una sensación de calor y humedad – Salvaste mi vida y casi pierdes el brazo por mi estupidez - - No digas eso, solamente fue un accidente - el cañón del arma de Francis se detonó muy cerca de mí, creí que me quedaría sorda – Vacié el cargador completo en esa zorra – él volvió a gruñir - Cuando logre abrir mis ojos estaba de rodillas sostenida por ti y el cuerpo de la infectada estaba en el suelo demasiado cerca de mí – Bill y Louis llegaron corriendo y por suerte para mí Louis tenía un botiquín y Bill logro detener la hemorragia de mi espalda y del brazo del chico rudo – Te agradezco que arriesgarás tu vida por mí - - descuida ahora veo que tomé la mejor decisión – dijo mirando mi cuerpo desnudo, mi rostro se tornó de color rojo – Creo que es suficiente baño por hoy – dije y me levante, tomé una toalla, pero antes de que la pusiera contra mi cuerpo el motociclista se acercó a mi espalda y comenzó a besar mis hombros, cerré mis ojos y estuve a punto de volver a caer en tentación pero me controle – Louis despertará pronto – dije casi en un gemido – Lo sé – respondió - ¿No te importa? - - No… - siguió besándome - ¿Por qué? - - Vamos… somos adultos, estoy seguro que él solía cogerse a alguien antes de esto - - Si, pero ahora estamos solo los tres y… - - Está bien - - Debemos ir a la ciudad y poner advertencias para que las personas que pasen los vean y sepan a donde ir - - Bien será mejor que vayamos temprano para largarnos hoy de aquí – salimos del cuarto de baño y por suerte para mi Louis seguía durmiendo.

Louis está mucho mejor para cuando regresemos habrá despertado y podremos irnos, pero por ahora me armo de valor porque bajaremos a la ciudad otra vez – Lista- - Claro que si – respondo y comenzamos a descender por el puente, temía resbalarme y caer, pero seguí adelante no me rendiría tan fácil - ¿Así bajaste la otra vez? - - Si, pero ten mucho cuidado porque está resbaloso - al fin mis pies tocaban el piso, todo está en silencio - ¿Donde crees que estén? - pregunté - Espero que muy lejos - - Ya lo creo - comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar a un almacen - Esta vacío - Francis dijo desde adentro, mientras yo me cubría en una camioneta blanca que estaba fuera - Ahi voy - dije y entré los estantes estan vacíos pero seguro alguién entrara aquí por la gasolina y entonces podrá ver la señal. Tomé un trozo de carton y escribí - Sobrevivientes dirijanse a la isla... - indiqué el camino que vamos a tomar - ¿Terminaste? - Francis preguntó impaciente - Si claro coloquemos dos más - - Bien date prisa, esos vampiros estan cerca - sonreí ante su comentario y reanudé el camino. Detrás del edificio donde estamos instalados hay unas mesas, coloque otro anuncio ahi escrito sobre la mesa y el último lo coloqué sobre la mesa que está frente al generador que falló. Un grito se escucho de todas direcciones - Mierda una horda, larguémonos de aquí - - Aguarda - grité, Bill estaba ahí a solo unos metros de mí, necesitaba despedirme de él -¿Qué? La horda nos matará - Francis me gritó, pero yo lo ignoré y entré, mi compañero estaba ahí en el piso con las entrañas a medio comer por los infectados, las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin parar de mis ojos - Bill lo siento, sé que debí volver por tí - dije no lo noté pero estaba sobre mis rodillas, mi corazón me dolía demasiado, tal vez fue mala idea entrar aquí, de pronto un infectado se lanza sobre mí antes de que pueda reaccionar me lanza al suelo - Mierda - grité pero antes de que pueda dañarme su cerebro sale despedido de su cráneo -Mierda te dije que nos largaramos - Francis esta muy molesto - Lo siento yo... - digo y me levanto, el motociclista salé y en un movimiento rápido tomo la boina militar de Bill y la llevo conmigo - Al puente rápido - corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos y comenzamos a trepar. El sonido característico del Smoker me paralizó en un ataque de tos extendió su lengua y yo cerré mis ojos esperando ser derribada, pero no pasó abrí mis ojos para ver a Francis ser lanzado en el aire con esa maldita cosa atada al cuerpo - Noooo ... - grite, normalmente cuando un Smoker te agarra te hala hacia él, pero antes de poder arrastrar a Francis, el infectado especial estalló en una nube de humo verde - Tráelo rápido - Louis me grito desde la ametralladora mientras disparaba a todos los malditos monstruos.

Haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso logramos subir al edificio, mis ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas, sabía que era mi culpa, si no hubiese demorado tanto, él estaría bien - ¿Cómo está? - - No lo sé - dije entre sollosos - Vamos soy un tipo duro esto no es nada - dijo Francis con una mueca de dolor en su rostro - Lo siento, lo siento - dije y tomé su rostro con mis manos -Descuida estaré bien - me respondió - Es mi culpa - - Tranquilizate no pienso darme por vencido - - Muchachos aún vienen - Louis gritó desde fuera - Descanza si, yo me encargo - dije y besé sus labios, él se quedó ahí apoyado en la pared -Almenos está de pie - pensé, los infectados llegaban en manadas, por suerte no llegó ningún Tank o un Hunter.

La cabeza de Francis estaba apoyada en mis piernas mientras la acaricio suavemente, tuve suerte porque aún teniamos píldoras para el dolor y eso le permitió dormir unas horas, no tiene huesos rotos es un chico duro en verdad.

Tres horas más tarde estamos en el bote - ¿Bien y que mierda hacemos ahora? - Francis preguntó - No tengo idea - dije no había pensado en el momento de conducir el bote - Yo vi un documental una vez creo que puedo manejarlo - Louis se situó en el lugar del conductor, yo me pregunto que nos espera en esa isla ¿Será real? ...


	8. Rumbo a la isla

**Capítulo 8: Rumbo a la isla.**

Estoy nerviosa, llevamos dos horas en este bote y aun no encontramos una isla, estamos seguros de haber seguido la dirección que mencionó Bill y estamos seguros porque traemos una brújula con nosotros, la encontré en uno de los edificios y la traje conmigo.

Por cualquier lado que vea solo hay agua - Chicos estoy empezando a marearme - digo colocando una mano en mi cabeza, Francis rió suavemente - Descuida llegaremos pronto ya lo veras - las esperanzas de Louis nunca desaparecen, es admirable - ¿Qué le parece si jugamos a algo mientras llegamos? - pregunté - Está bien ¿ Que tienes en mente? - Louis me peeguntó - Pues no lo sé... - - Tal vez deberíamos lanzarnos por la borda y ahorrarle el trabajo a esas cosas - Francis gruñó - Vamos hermano mejora esa actitud - Louis lo reprendió - Chicos si vamos a estar en esa isla... - empecé a decir - ¿Cual isla? ni siquiera sabemos si hay una isla - el motociclista me interrumpió - Claro que la hay - Louis intervinó - ¿Y si esta llena de esas mierdas? - - No amigo estará bien, podremos establecernos ahí - - Odio tu optimísmo - Francis se estaba molestabdo cada vez más - Cierra la boca Francis, si quieres lánzate tú por la borda y nos libras de tu mal genio - dije y me gire hacia el oceano - Escucha tú...- empezó a decirme, pero Louis detuvo nuestra pelea - Lo sabía... Ahí está - me levanté enseguida y la vi en la lejanía, parecía perfecta cada vez se hacía más y más grande a medida que nos acercábamos.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemete cerca - Detente, deten esta cosa - me situé junto a Louis - ¿Qué ocurre? - - Vamos chicos ninguno vió El Amanecer de los Muertos... - ambos me miraron como si estuviera loca - Si lo sé es, una película, pero y que tal si acabamos como ellos... detente debemos averiguar si es segura o no ... - - Está bien... (francis se levantó) veamos si es seguro - tomó su arma y disparó al cielo, la deronación sonó inmensamente fuerte - Diablos la Magnum - dije tapando mis oídos, la isla seguía estando vacía, el arma hizo un segundo disparo - Bien es segura... - Louis estaba a punto de emprender la marcha cuando los zombies comenzaron a aparecer en la orillas enloquecidos se lanzaban al oceano por nosotros - Mierda...- grité, en el fondo sabía que Francis había tenido razón todo el viaje - Esto no puede estar pasando - Louis estaba muy decepcionado - Malditos hijos de perra - Francis maldecía sin para y yo estaba en silencio me sentía defraudada en mi inmensa fe de que el sacrificio de Bill no fuera en vano. Nos sentimos como niños que han perdido a sus padres en el medio de un centro comercial - ¿Qué haremos? - dije suavemente - Escucha debemos seguir no será la única isla - Louis trató de consolarme - ¿Y si esperamos a que todas esas mierdas se lancen al mar? - - Francis aunque nos deshagamos de estos tal vez dentro de la isla hayan cientos más - dije - Esto es una mierda - - Sabía que ver mi películas de terror me serviría de algo - - ¿Si y que hacen los personajes para deshacerse de ellos? - - No hacen nada ellos se meten a la isla sin asegurarse y son comidos por ellos - - Eso está fuera de nuestros planes - creo que Francis está a punto de saltar del bote, está sentado en la orilla viendo hacia el agua - Tal vez si seguimos avanzando encontremos otra isla que esté vacía y sea habitable - como siempre Louis con su buen humor, pero tenía que aceptar que, al igual que en el puente, parece que no hay esperanza aquí tampoco.

Ha dejado de llover pero el cielo sigue estando gris, son buenas y malas noticias porque sin sol nos evitamos deshidratranos en medio del oceano y también está la posibilidad de que vuelva a llover y estándo en medio de altamar no sería muy bueno para ninguno de nosotros - Les dije que odiaba este plan - Francis por fin habló - Si, pues no te escuché dar ninguna idea - - Acaso ves que soy el tipo más listo de todos - - Claro que no, eso se nota, si no propones nada deberías de tratar de ahorrarte tus estúpidos comentarios - - Claro, como la "princesa" no hizo más que estar amargada en todo el puto camino - - Vete a la mierda - - Te molesta porque sabes que es cierto - - Perdí a mi familia por esta mierda y aún así quieres que ande por ahí abrazando a todos - - Todos perdimos a alguien por esta mierda Zoey - - Si claro estoy segura que tu apestoso grupo de motociclistas son una pérdida para el mundo - - ¿Qué? - - Lo que escuchaste imbécil - - Ese es tu maldito problema eres una niña mimada que juega a ser fuerte, pero en realidad eres una debilucha que se cree mejor que los demás por ser universitaria y buena con el rifle - mi rostro de tornó rojo de ira estaba a punto de enviarlo al infierno cuando Louis nos interrumpió - Chicos ... miren eso... - Los dos dejamos de pelear para encontrarnos con un destello que iluminaba el cielo hacia el sur - Debió ser disparada desde tierra firme, yo sabía que debían haber más islas y personas - - Pues vamos - le dije llena de entusiasmo - No se les ocurre que puede ser una trampa - - Cierra la boca Francis - dije recuperando mi molestia y dolor por todo lo que me había dicho.

Empezamos a avanzar rumbo a la isla de donde fue disparada la señal, el camino fue realmente corto (o asi lo percibí) y pronto teníamos ante nuestros ojos una isla con algunas personas esperándonos en ella - Dios es perfecto - dije - Eres muy ingenua nada es perfecto - el motociclista me respondió, me guardé mis palabras para otra ocasión y decidí disfrutar de la sensación de alegría que me daba el ver gente viva por fin, pero será un paraíso de verdad o es como Francis dice ...


	9. La isla

Capítulo 9: La isla

\- Bueno supongo que es el fin - camine en la playa junto a Francis - Espero que puedas tener una vida normal aquí - respondió caminando lentamente junto a mí - No hables como si no vas a volver a verme además yo no tendré una vida normal ambos tendremos... quiero decir los tres tendremos una vida feliz aquí por Bill - él sonrió - Ya empiezas a hablar como Louis - se burló - Lo sé pero no puedo evitar sentirme feliz esto es... es maravilloso, hay gente aquí ¿Puedes creerlo? Gente normal - - Lo se estaba harto de mi amigo el Hunter - yo reí ante su comentario - Bueno no tendremos que preocuparnos más por esos estúpidos infectados - Francis se detuvo y puso sus enormes manos en mis hombros - Escucha tal vez creas que este lugar es un paraíso, pero recuerda que hay maldad en las personas y esta es una isla pequeña - - Cálmate se cuidarme sola además nadie dijo que debemos separarnos - dije y tome su mano con la mía - Solo no quiero tener que romperle la cabeza a un idiota aquí - - Oye todos sabrán que vine contigo a la fiesta - dije dedicándole un guiño el se ruborizó - Sé que estaré bien aquí porque te tengo conmigo y podremos encontrar nuestro lugar aquí junto con Louis, eso habría querido Bill - él se acercó lentamente al verme al borde del llanto - Estamos aquí y por ahora eso es lo único que importa - dijo y se acercó a mis labios -Lo siento... - una voz nos interrumpió era una chica joven de unos 30 años aproximadamente - Lamento interrumpir, pero debo llevarlos a ver al líder de la isla - se acercó más a nosotros - Bien creo que esto debe esperar - dije a Francis y él sonrió - Es por aquí - dijo la chica - ¿Vives aquí hace mucho? - la chica sonrió - No llegué aquí hace un mes creo... sabes no hay chicas tan lindas y jóvenes como tu aquí - el comentario me pareció un poco siniestro pero tal vez fue porque yo venía de una situación muy hostil en la ciudad - Y como se manejan las cosas por aquí - - Todos tenemos tareas que hacer y el líder decidirá cual será la tuya, creo que vas a gustarle al líder - dijo sin mirarme -¿Quién es ese líder? - Francis preguntó con recelo - Te agradará y seguramente tu vas a agradarle a él no tenemos hombres tan grandes y fuertes como tu aquí - me pareció casi un coqueteo, pero eso era algo que no me importaba en ese momento él la miró con gesto severo.

De camino a visitra al lider nos encontramos con Louis, él fue el primero en pisar la arena de la isla y ya ha conocido a varias personas el ambiente es bastante acogedor aunque parece que todos le temen a Francis cuando lo ven tal vez piensan que puede hacerles daño entonces para generarles más confianza decido tomarlo de la mano, él se sorprende pero no se resiste, es muy territorial después de todo - Hola chicos, este lugar es el cielo - dijo Louis - Se los dije será fantástico vivir aquí, aún no hay viviendas decentes asi que podremos trabajar en unas a partir de hoy - dijo y se unió a nuestro camino hacia el lider.

Mientras caminamos notamos que hay varias personas aquí hay mujeres y hombres de entre 25 a 50 años incluso he visto a dos ancianos supongo que quienes ya vivían aquí desde el comienzo no hay nadie tan joven como yo y no he visto a un solo niño aquí tal vez están en otro sitio de la isla -Escucha linda debemos ser cuidadosos - Francis se acercó a mi mientras yo saludaba a todas las personas de aquí, normalmente no soy así pero este día estoy demasiado feliz - ¿De que hablas? - pregunte - No sabemos que clase de persona es ese líder - -Escucha venimos de una ciudad completamente llena de caníbales creo que podemos cuidarnos de un tipo aquí, no te preocupes chico rudo - - Eso espero - llegamos a una casa grande, de dos pisos y aspecto sencillo y fuera había un tipo con un AK47 cuidando la entrada -Ellos son los recién llegados - la chica saludo al tipo de la entrada - Buen pueden pasar por aquí - dijo con una leve sonrisa y nos acompañó dentro. La casa no era un palacio, pero era bastante acogedora -Por fin chicos seremos parte de una comunidad de nuevo - Louis lucía tan feliz que creo que iba a llorar - Odio las comunidades - Francis se quejó yo reí, veo que sigue siendo el mismo de siempre. Aguardamos unos minutos en el mismo sitio y el líder bajó las escaleras - Me alegra que hayan sobrevivido y que nos encontraran - se situó frente a nosotros - Wow no sabías que habían traído a una chica tan linda - el comentario me incomodó pero no estábamos en condiciones de crear enemistades y menos con el jefe, Francis colocó su mano en mi hombro - Veo que necesitan más viviendas, yo no soy arquitecto, pero puedo ayudar a diseñarlas - dijo Louis para ayudar a salir de la situación tan incomoda - Eso es maravilloso, como ven necesitamos mucha ayuda aquí a cada uno se le asignará una tarea, mi esposa está mal de salud en este momento, pero en cuanto mejore ella les otorgará una tarea a cada uno... Mi nombre es Drake y pueden quedarse en mi casa hasta que podamos darles una cabaña individual - - Te agradecemos tu hospitalidad - respondí - Claro tengo dos habitaciones libres ustedes dos pueden quedarse en una y la chica en la otra - dijo las orejas de Francis se pusieron de color rojo, estaba muy molesto y puso su mano de forma dominante en mi cintura - O ... como ustedes deseen - el líder habló al notar el gesto de molestia - Ere muy amable mi nombre es Louis ellos son Zoey y Francis - - Es un placer conocerlos por ahora pueden instalarse aquí mañana Mery les mostrará la isla, ahora me disculpo - dijo y subió las escaleras de nuevo.

Aquí en la isla hay muchas personas de diversas edades y me resulto muy curioso que un hombre de aproximadamente 28 años haya asumido el liderazgo - Mi nombre es Kevin si necesitan algo pueden hablar conmigo - dijo el hombre de la AK47 - Como comprenderán las cosas que trajeron serán repartidas de forma equitativa entre los habitantes y las armas se quedarán en el deposito - - ¿Qué? - Francis fue el primero en rehusarse - una mierda no pienso andar por ahí sin mi arma - cruzó los brazos en su torso - La isla es segura no es necesario que nadie tenga armas - - ¿A sí? Entonces por qué tienes un AK47 en tus manos - Louis continuó, el hombre se detuvo - Escuchen el señor Drake ha dispuesto que solamente los guardias tengamos armas y somos nosotros quienes nos ocupamos de la seguridad aquí - - Dijiste que la isla es segura no es así entonces de que seguridad se encargan - Kevin comenzaba a ponerse nervioso - Escuchen no sabemos lo que las personas que están aquí vivieron o tuvieron que hacer durante el apocalipsis así que no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien enloquesca y decida matarnos a todos con su arma en el medio de la noche - - Como sea... - Francis gruñó yo me mantuve en silencio, no quería aceptarlo, pero algo aquí no estaba muy bien - Podrías mostrarnos las habitaciones - Louis fue amable como siempre - Siganme - Kevin subió las escaleras seguido por Louis y yo mientras Francis se encontraba atrás en silencio.


	10. La Isla II

Capítulo 10: La isla II

Nos dieron las primeras dos habitaciones de un largo pasillo, están una frente a la otra, decidimos que para dentirnos más cómodos nos quedaríamos los tres en la misma habitación; muero por tener privacidad de nuevo, pero estas no son las mejores condiciones para separarnos, no hasta saber si es seguro o no.

Las personas aquí son muy amables con Louis y conmigo a Francis le temen, pero sé que pronto se acostumbrarán a su presencia y aprenderán a quererlo como nosotros. En la habitación de los muchachos hay dos camas así que nos quedamos en esa, yo dormiré en una y Louis en la otra -No creo que pueda dormir en esa mierda, el piso será mejor por hoy - dijo Francis cediéndome su cama - No lo puedo creer, estamos en una casa real con personas reales - Louis se recostó sobre su cama mientras hablaba, noté que por fin se había deshecho de su corbata - Vaya que si, Bill debería ver esto - dije con tristeza - Si Bill estuviera aquí tan vez le quitaría su reinado a ese imbécil - Francis gruñó aplastando su almohada en el piso - Silencio no queremos dar malas impresiones aquí, debemos estar agradecidos por su hospitalidad - dije - tal vez mañana nos asignen tareas específicas y podamos por fin ser parte de la comunidad - Louis retomó el tema de nuevo - Como sea - el motociclista se recostó dándonos la espalda - Es mejor que intentemos dormir - dije y apagué la luz, todo quedó en la oscuridad total, era un poco extraño no hablar sobre quien haría la guardia o pensar en un Hunter desgarrándome antes de dormir, pero en fin mañana empezará nuestra nueva vida.

No he podido dormir, calculo que debe ser media noche y solo los ronquidos de Louis inundan el lugar así que supongo que Francis está despierto, lentamente me pongo de pie; Francis tenía razón después de dormir tanto tiempo en el piso una cama suave tal vez no sea la mejor opción. Me pongo de pie lentamente y camino en la oscuridad hacia donde está el tipo rudo - ¿No puedes dormir? - me pregunta antes de que pueda decir algo - Tenías razón, esa cama va a matarme - dije y me senté junto a él en el piso y recogí mis piernas hacia mi pecho - Descuida pronto te acostumbrarás - - Y que hay de ti chico rudo dormirás para siempre en el piso - - Supongo también debo acostumbrarme aunque yo nunca viví en buenas condiciones - se giró para quedar sobre su espalda - ¿Cómo fue tu vida antes de esto? - - No hay mucho que decir excepto que era una mierda - - No lo creo el apocalípsis es una mierda - - De hecho a mí me sentó muy bien, puedo hacer lo que quiera porque no hay leyes ni policías además pude con... - se interrumpió - ¿Qué? - - Olvídalo - - Conocerme ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir? - - Como sea - dijo y volvió a darme la espalda, yo me recoste junto a él y puse mi mano sobre su brazo musculoso - Yo también me alegro de haberte conocido, aunque a veces deseaba volarte la estúpida cabeza con mi rifle de caza - - Te lo agradezco yo también deseaba llenarte de... balas - hubo un silencio muy incomodo. Mi mente viajó nuevamenete a esta tarde.

...

\- Ésta es la habitación de la chica y ésta es la de ustedes - dijo Kevin señalando la puerta de cada uno - Te lo agradezco - dije con una sonrisa fingida - Cuando les otorguen una tarea comenzará su etapa de donación - - ¿Etapa de qué? - Louis lo unterrogó - Si cada grupo que viene aquí debe dar una ofrenda al líder - sentí una mirada casi siniestra provenir de sus ojos - Odio las ofrendas - Francis volvió a gruñir y puso su brazo sobre mis hombros - ¿Qué clase de ofrenda? - pregunté un poco temerosa - Es hora de que descancen, mañana será momento de responder sus dudas - se retiro - Imbécil - el motociclicista se quejó para que Kevin pudiera escucharlo - Es mejor que nos instalemos - Louis prosiguió - Se que esto puede sonar muy mal, pero creo que es mejor que no nos separemos esta noche (con el rostro de color rojo) digo... hasta que sepamos si es seguro... para ti - lo pensé durante unos segundos y luego accedí, era lo mejor por el momento.

...

Mi cuerpo se relajó solo con sentir su calor junto a mí - Quiero que te cuides aquí - Fracis me susurró - ¿Qué? Crees que este lugar no es seguro - - No lo sé - tiré de su brazo hasta que se giró y quedó frente a mi - ¿Qué ocurre desde que llegamos has estado muy tenso? - - La mujer dijo que no habían chicas como tu aquí - - Escucha no me importa lo que esta gente piense que soy, estoy dispuesta a ser feliz aquí como sea, por Bill - - Creo que es mejor que intentemos dormir - dijo y volvió a girarse para no mirarme -Claro, se que tu también serás feliz aquí, voy a asegurarme de eso chico rudo - susurré y me acerqué a él, le di un beso tierno en la mejilla y volví a mi cama. Me sentía mucho mejor aunque el silencio de este lugar me está molestando y no es porque extrañe los gritos de los infectados sino que demasiado silencio tampoco es bueno; Sea como sea logré quedarme dormida.

\- Zoey levantate - Louis estaba de pie junto a mí con una sonrisa - Dicen que el líder ya preparó unas tareas para nosotros - me levanté lentamente - Trabajo... creo que empiezo a extrañar la ciudad con zombis - Louis rió y se dirigió a Francis quien roncaba ruidosamente - Oye gigante levantate, es hora del recorrido - - A la mierda el recorrido - gruñó y yo reí - Deseo darme una ducha - dije mientras me levantaba de la cama - Creo que hay un baño compartido en el pasillo - dijo Louis - Compartido creo que eso será un problema - pensé, me levanté y salí de la habitación camine por el pasillo intentando encontrar el baño - Buenos días pudiste descanzar - el líder salió de una de las habitaciones - Si yo... estoy buscando el baño - intente acortar la conversación - Oh es ese de ahí señaló la puerta del medio de color blanco - Si deseas ducharte ahí dentro hay toallas que puedes usar igual para tus amigos - - Te lo agradezco - comence a caminar hacia la puerta - ¿Cómo está el mundo? - me detuvo antes de que pudiera entrar - Como la mierda - dije él se sorpendió y luego sonrió - Tan mal está - - No se cuanto tiempo tienes de estar aquí, pero las cosas allá no son y nunca volverán a ser lo que antes fueron - - Si pero tu pudiste sobrevivir - se acercó un poco más a mí y yo retrocedí - Si con ayuda de mis amigos - - ¿Amigos? - - Si uno dió la vida para que nosotros estemos aquí hoy - se acercó más y yo retrocedí hasta que mi cuerpo estubo contra la puerta del baño - Si... sé que la situación es difícil, pero ahora están aquí y pueden empezar a confiar de nuevo - - Claro nosotros ... - - Sé que no confías en mí, pero debes saber que ... - - ¿Dónde está el baño? - Francis salió de la habitación - Es este de aquí - dije y abrí la puerta Drake el líder retrocedió, el tipo rudo caminó completamente molesto, me tomó del brazo y me hizo entrar en el baño con él, el líder no hizo ningún intento por detenernos, es claramente superado por Francias en estatura y en fuerza; Sin embargo temo que él supera al motociclista en inteligencia y eso es muchísimo más peligroso - Te lo agradezco - dije cuando me aseguré de que el líder se había marchado - ¿Por qué? - Francis gruñó y se dirigió al baño - Ese tipo estaba... - - Te dije que fueras cuidadosa, se que crees que estoy exagerando, pero no es así - -No podías esperar a que me metiera a la ducha para orinar - dije y el se encogió de hombros - Tendré más cuidado a partir de ahora - dije y me empecé a quitar la ropa -¿Qué haces? - - Vine aquí para ducharme y ahora lo harás conmigo - dije y puse el seguro a la puerta, él sonrió levemente, yo entre a la bañera y dejé caer el agua en mi cuerpo - Ven aquí - pareció que lo pensó por unos segundos, pero luego se dió por vencido se quitó la ropa.

...

El agua estaba fría, pero nosotros estábamos calientes, yo estaba sosntenida con mis piernas en su cadera, su manos se aferran a mi trasero y conducen el movimiento para penetrarme con fuerza, mis brazos estan en sus hombros fuertes y nuestras lenguas luchan dentro de nuestras bocas - Sabía que no te negarias - dije entre gemidos, él sonrió y comenzó a deborar mi cuello a besos, puedo sentir perfectamente cómo mi vagina se extiende a medida que su pene me penetra, él es realmente fuerte puede hacermelo en esta posición durante horas, por desgracia recordamos que otras personas aguardan para usar el baño así que no tenemos "horas" - Ven aquí - dice sale de dentro de mí y me coloca sobre mis pies y me hizo girar hasta quedar de espaldas a él y me penetró nuevamente yo apoyé mis manos en la pared y me mordí el labio inferior, sus embestidas son fuertes, pero se controla para no lastimarme eso hace que me guste mucho más, mis gemidos inundan la habitación y pequeños gruñidos salen de su boca con la respiración entrecortada, mi vientre empieza a llenarse de una sensación de calor, nuestros movimientos son ritmicos, yo empujo mi cadera contra la suya y a él le encanta, le gusta que a pesar de que soy tan pequeña no soy delicada y me gusta el sexo rudo, por fin la sensación creció hasta que no lo pude contener más y el orgasmo llegó de forma violenta, mis fluidos salieron de mí al igual que un gemido de placer, él me penetro unas veces más y luego sacó su miembro, lo manipuló sobre mi espalda hasta que su esperma caliente calló sobre mí, luego giré y me acerqué a sus labios - Vamos a estar bien, sé que vas a cuidarme y yo nunca te dejaré solo - sus labios se juntaron con los míos en un beso tierno. De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta y tuvimos que separarnos rápidamente - Creo que extraño la casa del puente - dijo Francis y salió de la ducha, yo terminé de ducharme mientras él me esperaba -No te dejaré andar sola y desnuda en esta casa - dijo crusándose de brazos yo sonreí, no me gusta admitir que necesito ayuda, pero me siento muy bien sabiendo que los chicos me apoyarán.


	11. La isla III

Capítulo 10: La isla III

La "esposa" del líder nos visitó en la habitación poco tiempo después de que Louis terminara de ducharse, la visita fue breve y además nos llevó el desayuno - Aquí nadie come en la mesa, pero espero que eso sea diferente ahora - dijo con una gran sonrisa, era una chica de unos 30 años de cabello negro y ojos azules se veía un poco cansada, pero supuse que era porque el líder dijo que estaba enferma - Bien los dejaré para que puedan desayunar y nos vemos después abajo para mostrarles la isla y repartirles sus tareas - - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Louis la interrogó de forma amistosa, ella lo pensó por unos segundos y luego contestó - Mi nombre es Becky - sonrió y se retiró - ¿Qué trajo para comer? - el motociclista se acercó - Unos huevos, pan tostado, yogurt, fruta y jugo de naranja - dije como haciendo un inventario - Odio no haber conservado nuestras cosas, sería mejor que buscáramos otra isla - - Habla por tí a mi me gusta esta - Louis respondió, Francis tomó un plato y se recostó en la cama para comer yo me senté en el suelo y comí todo lo que pude. Al terminar bajamos juntos a la sala y ahí estaba Becky hablando con una mujer mayor - Hola están listos, vamos - Louis y yo la seguimos de cerca y Francis caminaba atrás sin mucho interés - Saben estoy de muy buen humor hoy, me alegra que estén aquí tal vez ahora algunas cosas puedan cambiar - hablaba mientras caminábamos hacia la costa - ¿Qué clase de cosas? - pregunté - Ahora no es importante ¿Tú eres quien se ofreció a construir casas? - se dirigió a Francis tratando de evadir el tema - En realidad fui yo, puedo diseñarlas - dijo Louis - Eso es perfecto ¿Y qué te gustaría hacer a ti? - volvió a preguntar al tipo rudo él se encogió de hombros como respuesta - En la isla hay varias tareas, tú ya escogiste la tuya y te llevaré ahora mismo con el encargado de las reparaciones para que puedan ponerse de acuerdo - se dirigió a Louis - Yo quiero encargarme de la seguridad - dije con entusiasmo, la chica me miró con incredulidad - Aunque no lo creas esta chica es muy ruda y además es buena con las armas - Louis me apoyó, no pude evitar mirar a Francis él se mantenía serio con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, al verme sonrió levemente - No lo sé, en realidad esa es la tarea que preparé para ti - le dijo nuevamente a Francis - Tendré que conversarlo con el líder - dijo y continuo caminando.

Según Becky, la esposa del líder, en la isla hay personas que se encargan de la pesca, el cultivo y la recolección de fruta en el bosque para alimentar a las personas, los que repara las chozas y los que se encargan de la seguridad, hasta el momento yo solo he visto a uno pero creo que están en una especie de misión con el último grupo de personas que son los viajeros, les llaman así porque se encargan de viajar a la otra isla (la que está llena de zombis) por provisiones. El recorrido duró toda la mañana y no terminamos de ver lo que la isla ofrece, mi parte favorita fue un pequeño muelle que está detrás de la comunidad, hice una nota mental para volver ahí de noche a ver las estrellas. La comunidad es como se conoce al área donde las personas de la isla se han reunido para vivir, es curioso porque está bastante lejos de la casa del líder.

Francis y yo volvimos a la casa para almorzar y yo lo hice a toda prisa porque quería volver a la comunidad a donde Louis se quedó para ponerse de acuerdo con el encargado de las reparaciones. Terminé de comer y salí de la casa sin mirar atrás, sé que Francis no está en peligro por lo que no me preocupo de que pueda estar bien o no, mi mente se concentra en las personas que vi allá afuera habían varios niños, ancianos e incluso vi una mujer embarazada, decidí que ella sería la primera persona que voy a visitar; camine por el sendero que lleva a la comunidad hasta que llegue a mi destino - Hola mi nombre es Zoey... no sé si será inapropiado pero puedo tocar tu...- dije señalando su vientre - Claro no hay problema, mi nombre es Sharon - - Es un gusto conocerte nunca pensé que volvería a ver una mujer embarazada - dije colocando mis manos sobre su piel - ¿Por qué? Algún día tu también lo estarás - - Oh no, eso no está en mis planes, nunca lo estuvo - - Créeme así será - - ¿A qué te refieres? - ella lo pensó durante unos segundos - Me refiero a que puedes establecerte aquí, tú y tu novio pueden formar una familia aquí - - ¿Cuál novio? - - El tipo de los tatuajes - - Oh no, él no es... - - Lo siento, vi como se miraban y supuse que ustedes dos ... - - Oh no nosotros dos somos... (no supe que decir, asi que cambie el tema) Ya decidiste el nombre de tu bebé - - A decir verdad si, Noah si es niño - - ¿Y si es una niña? - - No... tiene que ser un varón - - ¿Cómo estás segura? - - Su padre quería un varón - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, en realidad yo no le creí, pero decidí que trataría de acercarme más a ella como amiga para que decidiera decirme la verdad por su propia voluntad - Y dónde vives - ella caminó hacia un choza hecha con algunas ramas y hojas, muy simple apenas y te cubriría del sol - ¿Cómo pasaste la tormenta? - - Nos las arreglamos para sobrevivir juntos - - ¿No se refugiaron en la casa del líder? - parece que mi comentario le ha incomodado - Es mejor que nuestros problemas los solucionemos nosotros - cada vez se veía más tensa - Bueno cuando el bebé nazca podría ayudarte a cuidarlo - - Eso sería fantástico - dijo sonriendo - Te veré luego - -Escucha... eres una chica muy linda, mientras más ruda seas más llamarás su atención, ten cuidado y no confíes en nadie - caminó rápidamente para alejarse de mí, necesitaba más respuestas, pero no pensaba alejar a la única persona que parece dispuesta a dármelas.

De camino a la casa me encontré con Louis - Pronto comenzaremos a construir esas casas - - Y es posible que sean personales - rogué - No lo creo Zoey, no podemos talar tantos árboles aquí como para hacer tantas casas - no me emocionaba el no tener una letrina decente dentro de la casa o una ducha, pero si estaba feliz de tener privacidad. Caminamos juntos a casa observando los lugares que se pueden aprovechar, tal vez un horno que funcione con carbón o leña cerca de la playa o unos cercos para criar animales, no soy granjera, pero puedo imaginar que es posible que podamos tener animales para alimentar a estas personas.

Llegamos a la casa y nos dirigimos directo a las habitaciones - Nos vemos para cenar - dijo Louis yo asentí como respuesta y entré en la habitación que me asignaron desde el inicio - Ay por Dios, Francis vas a matarme de un susto - el motociclista estaba acostado en mi cama con su brazo cubriéndole el rostro, el gruñó en respuesta - ¿Qué ocurre? - - El líder... eso es lo que ocurrió - - ¿Qué? - avancé hacia él - Olvídalo - - Sabes acabo de charlar con una chica que está embarazada, parece tener mucho tiempo aquí y muy poco tiempo de embarazo, no lo sé, hay algo extraño aquí - él me miró fijamente - Creo que mejor me voy... - respondió pero antes de que pudiera levantarse me senté sobre su cadera - Estabas aquí esperándome debe ser por algo - me quité la camisa y le di un beso tierno, sus manos se situaron en mis pechos inmediatamente, nuestras lenguas comenzaron a luchar intensamente mientras sus grandes manos recorren nuevamente mi cuerpo, estaba lista para encargarme de la situación cuando él me giró rápidamente hasta quedar sobre mí se dirigió hacia el broche de mi pantalón y lo quitó, luego los deslizó hacia abajo, me ruboricé al recordar que no traigo puesta ropa interior, pero parece que eso le ha gustado mucho, así que me levanto y quito el broche de su pantalón para luego bajar lentamente su pantalón negro (nunca me sentí atraída hacia los chicos malos, pero este chico raro me estaba empezando a hacer sentir mariposas, me gusta mucho verlo con su chaleco negro y sus camisetas blancas con pantalones negros y botas como un motociclista, además es juguetón pero a la vez tierno y muy fuerte es un sueño sin mencionar su habilidad en la cama) en un momento está desnudo como yo y el calor en nuestros cuerpos aumenta agresivamente, se inclina sobre mí para besar mis labios y sus manos vuelven a mis pechos, coloco mis manos en su cuello suavemente y me dejo guiar por sus movimientos, lo dejo situarse entre mis piernas y sus miembro endurecido hace contacto con mi entrepierna húmeda, el contacto solo hace que el deseo aumente y de pronto me encuentro soñando con el momento en que se de deje de juegos y me penetre, pero una imagen viene a mi mente (estamos en una isla sin infectados y estamos teniendo mucho sexo sin protección que tal si yo me ... embarazara ) la imagen es totalmente chocante, pero es tarde ya le estoy suplicando que me haga suya entre ronroneos, su boca ahora de encarga de torturar placenteramente mis pezones mi espalda está arqueada - Te necesito dentro de mi en este momento - gemí, sus dedos bajan hasta mi humedad y comienza su movimiento lento y rítmico de arriba a abajo sin penetrarme, después de unos minutos estoy casi al borde del orgasmo - ¿Estas lista? - me pregunta - Si hazlo - ronroneo pero justo en ese momento alguien toca la puerta - Mierda ¿Por qué ahora? - maldigo - No importa sigamos - dice y reanuda su tarea yo me dispongo a disfrutar, pero la persona tras la puerta es insistente - Demonios tal vez es Louis - - ¿Tu crees? - - No lo creo él no se atrevería a interrumpirnos - - Si, pues ve a ver quién es - - ¿Bromeas? Estoy desnuda - - Yo también - - Basta solo ve a ver - Francis se levantó de mala gana y se puso su pantalón, no sé como logró que su gigantesca erección no rompiera su pantalón, se dirigió a la puerta y - ¿Qué demonios quieres? - - Oh eres tu - una voz masculina respondió del otro lado - - Si... ¿qué quieres? - - Yo... solo venía a ver cómo se encuentra Zoey - - No te importa - respondió Francis de muy mal humor y le cerró la puerta en las narices, se quedó ahí cerca unos segundos como si estuviera pensando algo o tal vez escuchando si la persona seguía ahí o se había marchado - ¿Qué ocurre? - susurré al notar lo extraño de la situación, el tipo rudo se giró y regresó a la cama - Nunca debes estar sola con ese tipo ¿Si? - nunca lo había visto tan preocupado, ni cuando el tank nos acorraló cerca de un refugio antes de que nos rescataran los militares - Claro, pero por qué - - Me quedaré aquí esta noche dijo y tomó una almohada y la tiró al suelo - Claro que no grandote, ven aquí - dije y lo invité a unirse a mi en la cama él sonrió y se recostó junto a mí, yo me acomode en su regazo usando su brazo musculoso como almohada, sabía que algo había pasado mientras Louis y yo no estuvimos y ahora estaba decidida a hacer que me lo dijera.


	12. En problemas

Tardé demasiado tiempo en actualizar, pero ahora si voy a continuar esta historia ... Lo prometo

Capítulo 12: En problemas.

-¿Dónde está? - - No lo sé... - - ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? - - Debe estar por aquí - - Encuentrala rápido - sus linternas se mueven enloquecidas en la noche - Hago lo que puedo - -¿ Haces lo que puedes ?(el tipo se enfada y toma por el cuello a su interlocutor) Encuentrala o te arrepentirás cabrón - grita y lo empuja con fuerza, ambos se marchan, pero mi corazón no deja de latir con violencia, no puedo creer que en un mes este lugar se haya convertido de un paraíso en un infierno y ahora aquí estoy huyendo de gente muy peligrosa y todo es mi culpa por haber sido obstinada y creer que todo estaría bajo mi control, presiono con fuerza la herida de mi pierna que se desangra y pienso en que quizás jamás volveré a ver a mis amigos Louis y Francis, las lágrimas inundan mis ojos al pensar que lo que le pasó a mi motociclista fue mi culpa...

(Un mes antes)

\- ¿No puedes dormir? - él recoge mi cabello tras mi oreja - Me pregunto por qué el líder vino hasta mi puerta en medio de la noche - lo escucho gruñir -¿Qué... Acaso estás celoso? - él no responde, pero eso es lo suficientemente claro para mí... Si lo está - Escucha puedes decirme que pasó, necesito saberlo - - Solo quiero protegerte - - Lo sé pero debo saber a que me enfrento - - Ese líder es un imbécil sé que te quiere cerca de él, además ... - él se detiene - ¿Qué? Vamos dilo...- él me sujeta del hombro y me hace girar - No te alejes demasiado de mí ¿Si? - sonrío y beso sus labios, mientras aquel tierno beso se vuelve eterno pienso que es maravilloso el poder descubrir cómo es en realidad este hombre rudo y serio, que conmigo se comporta como un tierno chico que se preocupa por mi seguridad, casi creo que en realidad siente algo por mí y yo estoy casi segura de que siento algo por él - ¿Estás incómodo? - digo mientras retiro su pantalón - Vamos a continuar lo que empezamos antes de que ese imbécil nos interrumpiera - susurro y me coloco sobre él, su mirada está fija en mí - ¿Qué ocurre? - - ¿Estás cómoda con esto? - - Oye grandote no te pongas sensible ahora - él ríe - Tu me escuchaste suplicarte que me penetraras así que no seas presumido y solo hay que hacerlo - me retiro de su cadera y avanzó hacia abajo hasta colocar mis labios en su miembro totalmente endurecido - Oye no tienes que... - dice pero se detiene en cuanto lo introduzco en mi boca, un gruñido sale de su garganta casi como un gemido suave, es demasiado grande para recibirlo por completo en mi boca pero lo mantengo húmedo y en movimiento mis manos lo estimulan lentamente mientras mi lengua se encarga de recorrerlo por completo, en cuanto lo retiro de mi boca -¿Te gusta? - pregunto, con su mano empuja suavemente mi cabeza hacia su miembro como respuesta, yo sonrió y continúo estimulándolo hasta que está al borde del orgasmo, pero justo antes de terminar él se levanta y me coloca en la orilla de la cama, sus besos recorren mis piernas hasta llegar a mi intimidad muy humedecida, se que su lengua está a punto de rozarme y aún así ya no puedo esperar más, mis manos estimulan mis pechos mientras cierro mis ojos con fuerza deseando sentir por fin el calor de su boca en mi vagina, ese segundo se volvió eterno hasta que por fin su lengua se frotó contra mi clítoris haciéndome gemir, normalmente su movimiento es lento y sexy pero esta vez lo hace rápido y salvaje, la electricidad recorre mi piel al ritmo que su lengua me estimula y sus dedos me penetran - Pronto... voy a terminar - gemí - Claro - gruño placenteramente - No lo resisto más - gemí casi en un grito - Esta bien ven acá - dijo y me recostó sobre mi pecho (como la posición del perrito pero con mi pecho hasta abajo) colocó su pene en mi entrada y se empujó con fuerza, lo que en un momento fueron gemidos ahora eran gritos, debí despertar a cada persona en esa casa pero Francis introdujo sus dedos en mi boca y me encargue de estimularlos con mi lengua mientras la sensación de orgasmo se volvía más y más fuerte - Déjame estar arriba - gemí él se detuvo rápidamente y se recostó sobre la cama yo me apresuré a colocarme sobre él y lo introduje rápidamente dentro de mí, mis movimientos eran lentos pero pronto el deseo se apoderó de la situación y nuestros movimientos se mezclaron casi violentamente, gimo mientras sus dedos torturan mis pezones, siento fuego dentro de mí, esa clase de fuego que solamente una persona en la vida logra hacerte sentir, y con un grito de placer mis fluidos se liberan como lava de un volcán siento que mi interior se vuelve caliente a medida que él libera su semilla dentro de mí (claramente dejar que eso pasara fue una estúpida idea, pero en ese momento no podía pensar más que en el increíble orgasmo que habíamos experimentado) me recosté a su lado - Este lugar será perfecto para iniciar de nuevo - dije suspirando - No debemos quedarnos aquí, estoy seguro de que hay otros lugares - - ¿Otros lugares? Sabes lo que nos costó llegar hasta aquí - dije y ambos sabíamos que hablaba de Bill - Lo sé pero este lugar no es seguro - - Pero por qué... Solo dices: no es seguro (dije imitándolo) pero no me dices por qué - - Veo que no puedes solo confiar en mí - dijo y se levanto - No es así... Y qué, ahora te irás? - - Claro que no te dije que no debes estar sola - dijo mientras tomaba su ropa y se recostaba sobre el piso. Siempre he sido muy obstinada y odiaba que él tratara de contradecirme - Diablos solo así arruinaremos una noche fantástica - pensé eso no pasaría, así que tome mi almohada y mis sabanas y me recosté junto a él en el piso frío - Sabes que confío en ti y te aseguro que tendré más cuidado - besé su frente y me acomode entre sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente volvimos a ducharnos juntos y después de una corta sesión de sexo matutino bajamos a la sala dónde el líder nos esperaba - Espero que hayan dormido bien - -Claro le agradecemos su hospitalidad - respondió Louis yo me limité a sonreír y Francis se mantuvo serio tras de nosotros - Tomé en cuenta sus peticiones y ya les asigne sus tareas individuales - - ¿Dónde está tu esposa? - Francis lo interrumpió. El líder parecía molesto pero no sorprendido - Agradezco tu extraño interés en mi esposa, pero ella no se siente bien y ahora no estamos aquí para hablar de ella... Louis como lo solicitaste estarás en construcción, tú (se dirigió a mi) ¿Sabes trepar árboles? - temía responder afirmativo a esa pregunta, pero temí más responder negativamente creyendo que consideraría que soy inútil - Bien ahora formas parte de las recolectoras, creo que tu nueva amiga Sharon estará feliz de que te unas a su grupo - - ¿Qué? - grité - Sé que querías ser parte de la seguridad pero la gente se siente más segura con los muchachos y ... bueno ustedes entienden - - Eso es basura - grite de nuevo, pero él me ignoró - Tu formarás parte de los viajeros y en cuanto vuelvan partirás con ellos - - Así que quieres enviarme lejos de aquí - Francis gruñó - No me malinterpretes amigo... Eres gigante, seguro que tu fuerza nos sirve más allá afuera que aquí - sonrió y se retiró - Repórtense a sus tareas y tú, amigo rudo has lo que quieras - subió las escaleras y desapareció. Louis estaba feliz, porque amaba sentirse útil y yo creo que jamás había estado más enojada - ¿Recolectora? ¿Es una broma? - dije casi como una niña caprichosa que deseaba un juguete y recibió otro - ¿Quién se cree que es ese imbécil? - el deseo de subir y ahorcarlo con sus calcetines incrementaba - Zoey estoy seguro de que estarás bien... Tu amiga Sharon te enseñará lo que hacen, imagino que extrañas tener más chicas a tu alrededor - dijo Louis colocando su mano en mi hombro, de pronto volví a la realidad, estaba tan concentrada en mí y no me di cuenta hasta ahora de que Francis debería viajar a esa isla llena de zombis con un monton de desconocidos, me gire hasta mirarlo de frente - ¿Estarás bien amigo? - Louis fue el primero en hablar - No te preocupes por mí, son ustedes quienes deben cuidarse - - No me importa lo que esos idiotas digan no pueden obligarnos a hacer nada si no queremos - dije tratando de parecer la misma chica ruda de siempre - Vamos chicos debemos adaptarnos... - Louis intentó animarnos a unirnos a la comunidad, pero en este momento estoy empezando a pensar que tal vez Francis no se equivocó cuando dijo que este lugar no era seguro.

...

Después de dos semanas los diseños para las chozas de Louis han dado resultado, toda la comunidad se encargó de una tarea especifica para que las cabañas estuviesen listas a tiempo y mi monótona vida a comenzado a cansarme y no tenía ni idea de que me vida estaba a punto de cambiar para peor. Me encuentro sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol con Louis estamos en nuestra hora de descanso - ¡Ya vienen, ya vienen! - alguien grita desde la costa algunas personas avanzan hacia la playa y nosotros solo observamos expectantes hasta que algo ocurra - ¿Que está pasando? - Louis siente curiosidad - ¿Bueno sea lo que sea espero que sean buenas noticias - - ¿Quién viene? - - Creo que eso es lo que debe preocuparnos - - Tranquila no puede ser algo malo, de ahora en adelante todo irá de bien a mucho mejor - Louis siempre está de buen humor y su entusiasmo jamás falta, pero yo aun tengo mis dudas creo que el lo notó porque decidió cambiar de tema antes de que mi ansiedad vuelva - Hemos avanzado mucho en muy poco tiempo - dice Louis con una sonrisa mientras frota su frente - Y no lo habríamos logrado sin ti - respondo - Oye me lo dices a mí o a él - ríe mientras señala a Francis que está frente a nosotros cargando unos troncos que se utilizarán para más casas nuevas, yo sonrío y luego continúo - Si, él es muy fuerte, pero la idea fue tuya y jamás se nos habría ocurrido a nosotros te lo aseguro, así que todo esto te lo debemos a ti - - Aun no terminamos Zoey, falta mucho por hacer - coloca su mano en mi hombro - Lo sé, pero sabes lo extraño - -¿Qué? - - Las armas, las emociones... - - ¿La soledad, a los zombis? - Louis me interrumpe y continua - Lo siento Zoey sé que no estás hecha para esta clase de vida pero es mucho mejor que la basura que hay allá afuera... - Louis no terminó de hablar cuando y grupo de 12 hombres, sucios, sangrientos y de muy mal aspecto aparecieron por el sendero de la costa; parece que ni siquiera notaron nuestra presencia, se dirigieron rápidamente a la casa del líder, de pronto alguien me tomó del brazo y me haló hacia atrás al bosque - ¿Qué demonios...? - maldije pero me detuve al ver a Sharon con sus ojos inundados de preocupación, así que decidí seguirla hasta su casa, una cabaña nueva, nada especial, pero muy funcional no volvería a soportar la lluvia o el frío, ni ella ni su bebé. Cuando las obras de construcción iniciaron los ancianos y las mujeres con hijos pequeños fueron los primeros en recibir una cabaña para instalarse y en este caso una mujer embarazada - Escucha Zoey debes ser muy cuidadosa con esos hombres - dijo en el instante en que entramos en su casa, cálida y ahora decorada a su gusto - Si por supuesto - - No, Zoey no me estás escuchando, jamás debes acércate o quedarte sola con uno de ellos - - Si lo entiendo pero...- me detuve, los ojos de Sharon estaban llenos de lágrimas - Sharon yo... - era inútil no sabía que decir, nunca fui muy cálida, así que no tenía ni idea de que decir para confortar a alguien - Mi novio se llamaba Sean - dijo entre sollozos - llegamos aquí en un pequeño bote y creímos que al fin seríamos libres y que seríamos felices, pero no fue así - me senté junto a ella en su pequeña cama improvisada - Nos instalamos en la casa del líder y al principio todo iba bien él era muy amable y considerado - - ¿Eso fue al poco tiempo de que se iniciara el apocalipsis ?- ella asintió con la cabeza - Sean notó algo extraño en el líder, por lo que se apresuró a pedir nuestras tareas e instalarnos en otra parte de la isla, él y yo teníamos dos años de estar casados cuando esta locura inició, yo lo amaba demasiado por lo que nunca correspondí a las insinuaciones del líder, dime alguna vez el te miró de forma inapropiada? tal vez te llevó algo extra de comer o incluso peor, tal vez te visitó en la noche? - - Claro, se parece a mi experiencia aquí - dije pensativa - Dios si el líder tiene interés en tí no debes perder de vista a tu chico, él puede ser muy fuerte, pero el líder es muy astuto - siento como mi ansiedad incrementa - ¿Y qué ocurrió luego? - - El líder envió a Sean con los viajeros - sus lágrimas no se detenían - Cuando finalmente los viajeros regresaron Sean no vino con ellos, me dijeron que una Spitter le roció ácido en el rostro y que sufrió hasta la muerte... (hizo una pausa mientras acariciaba su vientre) pudieron haberme dicho que sufrió un paro cardíaco o que calló por un acantilado, pero no, imaginaron la peor muerte para él... Después de eso yo ya no quería vivir, así que solo esperé a que el líder viniera por mí, pero antes de que algo pasara un barco llegó desde el norte con 5 personas: dos ancianos, dos hombres jóvenes y fuertes y una linda chica de edad media - - Becky - dije en voz alta - Exacto, sus compañeros de viaje no tenían intenciones de protegerla, la abandonaron con el líder - entonces todo tuvo sentido, por qué Becky siempre parecía enferma o cansada, por qué nunca la vimos junto al líder como pareja y por qué a pesar de estar "casada" parecía tan interesada en Francis, el hombre más grande y fuerte de mi grupo - Sus compañeros no la apoyaron así que ella tuvo que valerse por su cuenta, por lo que sé, hizo un trato con ese mal nacido: a cambio de que a los ancianos de su grupo no les faltara nada, ella se convertiría en su "esclava" y así ha sido desde entonces - - Demonios no lo puedo creer, pensé que ella era tan horrible como él además qué mierda le pasó a sus compañeros? los míos han arriesgado sus vidas por mí muchas veces, Bill incluso se sacrificó para que yo pudiera estar aquí hablando contigo- ella comprendía mi dolor, la pena de perder a alguien a quien amas, aunque fueran dos clases distintas de amor, la pérdida es la misma - Entonces espero que hayas entendido, jamás confíes en nadie, el líder siempre consigue lo que desea - dijo y se recostó, ella parecía exhausta, yo aún quería saber quien es el padre de su hijo, pero decidí no molestarla más por el bien de su bebé.

Salí de su cabaña muy confundida, sabía que ese imbécil era peligroso, pero hasta este día nosotros tuvimos la ventaja, éramos tres (El motociclista, Louis el nuevo arquitecto y yo) y él solamente uno, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, su equipo había vuelto y ahora no estaba segura de qué sería de nosotros aquí. Deseo con fuerzas que Bill estuviera aquí, no digo que Francis no sea fuerte o que Louis no sea inteligente, pero Bill tenía coraje y era el mejor líder, jamás le temía a nada, él sabría como encargarse de este autodenominado "líder", empiezo a pensar que habría sido una buena idea traer con nosotros a los chicos del puente, incluso al imbécil del traje blanco, con ellos no estaría preocupada de que pudieran hacerle algo a mi... no sé como llamarlo, es decir compartimos la cama, pero Francis y yo jamás hablamos sobre nosotros como una pareja real, en fin estoy segura de que estamos jodidos.

Por ahora solo puedo pensar en que necesito hablar con Becky, corro hacia la casa del líder mientras pienso en todo lo que deseo saber, toco la puerta y después de unos minutos el líder aparece...


	13. ¿Ahora qué?

Capítulo 13: ¿Ahora qué?

La noche es muy hermosa, no sé porque no hice esto antes, las estrellas brillan y puedo apreciarlas sin temor a que un maldito Hunter esté por ahí listo para arrancarme la carne con sus espantosas garras. Me quedo ahí solo escuchando cada sonido, el agua, sin duda ese es mi sonido favorito, cierro mis ojos y me relajo - ¿Querías verme? – la vos de Becky me saca de mis pensamientos – Claro, podrías sentarte conmigo – ella lo piensa durante unos segundos y luego se une a mí en la orilla del muelle – Sabes desde que llegué el primer día quise venir a aquí, pero temía parecer descortés ante su hospitalidad – dije aun contemplando las estrellas, no escuche ninguna respuesta así que puse mi vista sobre ella, parecía nerviosa miraba en todas direcciones - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Temes que un infectado esté por ahí? – ella sonríe nerviosa – No es solo que aún no me acostumbro a salir de noche, llegar aquí me costó más de lo que quiero admitir - - Lo imagino - - ¿Para qué me llamaste? - - Solo quería compañía de una chica de mi edad con quien poder hablar sobre esmalte rosa, el labial más apropiado para mi tono de piel o… Channing Tatum, tú me entiendes – (mentí, a parte del actor de cine, nada de lo demás me interesaba mucho, ni antes ni ahora) - ella rio suavemente – Prefiero hablar sobre Orlando Bloom – parecía avergonzada – ¡Sí! Eso es un avance – pensé – No hay muchas chicas de nuestra edad por aquí, bueno eres mucho menor que yo - - Lo sé, pero no importa - - Sharon y tu son amigas ¿no? - - Claro fue la persona más amable aquí - - Lo sé, las demás personas temen que los recién llegados puedan estar infectados y por eso son distantes al inicio, pero ahora eres parte de la tribu – dijo bromeando en la parte de la tribu – Te agradezco que fueras amable conmigo – puse mi mano sobre la suya y ella sonrió con calidez como respuesta – Y… ¿Cómo se conocieron tú y Francis? ¿Ya eran pareja antes de esta locura? – no me sorprende su interés sobre nuestra relación – Oye ¿tú crees que alguien como yo frecuentaría los mismos círculos que alguien como él? No, nos conocimos unas semanas después de que esta mierda se expandió - - Parece que se llevan muy bien - - Aprendimos a estar juntos, pero no fue nada fácil al inicio – la conversación continuaba fluida, pero de pronto todo cambio – ¿Y tú llegaste sola aquí? - - Nunca fui muy fuerte ni siquiera sé si soy inmune al virus, supongo que tuve mucha suerte – evadió la pregunta, así que decidí intentar con otra cosa - ¿Hace cuánto te casaste con el líder? ¿Fue antes del apocalipsis? – su expresión calmada desapareció y fue reemplazada por la misma Becky asustada del inicio – Oye, pareces un policía con tantas preguntas - - ¿Tantas preguntas? Pero si te pregunte lo mismo que tú a mí – Becky se puso de pie - Creo que debo irme, gracias por conversar conmigo… La gente parece huir de mí aquí - - Ahora somos amigas – dije y ella volvió a caminar hacia su "casa" luego se detuvo – Te enviaré con los viajeros y dejaré a Francis aquí – dijo y se marchó corriendo – Pero qué demonios le ocurre – dije en voz alta, en un momento somos amigas y al siguiente quiere enviarme a mi muerte de nuevo – Creo que es tarde – dije con decepción me levanté y comencé a caminar rumbo a la comunidad, pero entre la selva parecía que alguien me perseguía, traté de caminar más rápido, pero en ese momento alguien muy fuerte me sacó del sendero y me lanzó al piso – me voy por un tiempo y cuando regreso hay carne fresca… Creo que estoy de suerte – me susurró y se colocó sobre mí un tipo alto y de piel pálida, como si perteneciera de nacimiento al norte de Europa, con el cabello rubio, casi blanco y sus ojos celestes – No me importa quién mierda eres, quita tu asqueroso cuerpo del mío - - Me gusta tu sucia boca – dijo y puso su lengua contra mi mejilla, nunca había pasado por algo así, estaba aterrada, nunca me había sentido tan indefensa, ni siquiera frente al Tank – Por favor, solo déjame - - ¿Dejarte? No te voy a dejar, te voy a joder – dijo con su asqueroso aliento en mi cara, por más que luche fue inútil no logré apartarlo y me estaba quedando sin fuerzas, no podía resistir la idea de ser abusada por un imbécil, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Su mano bajó hacía mi pantalón y se introdujo dentro de mi ropa interior, un grito muy fuerte se escapó de mi garganta al sentir un dolor agudo en mi intimidad, creo que con uno más de esos gritos pude haber despertado a alguien en la comunidad, pero en ese instante me golpeó el rostro varias veces, sentí como si el Tank me hubiese lanzado lejos de un solo golpe, estaba mareada y apenas podía moverme, de pronto la presión que había sobre mi cuerpo ya no estaba, estaba confundida, pero pude ver a un tipo golpear con furia la cabeza de mi agresor contra un árbol cercano, creo que la mitad de su cara quedó ahí pegada fue asqueroso – ¡Pero que mierda! – Francis gritó lleno de rabia al verme – Pedazo de mierda – lo tomó por el cuello, estando inconsciente o muerto y golpeo lo que quedaba de su cara hasta que ya no parecía más un ser humano, en ese momento todo se volvió oscuro.

Desperté, aún estaba mareada y muy confundida - Por Dios al fin despertaste - Sharon estaba sentada junto a mi cama improvisada, hecha de material entretejido como una hamaca, a decir verdad al principio se pensó en hamacas pero no eran nada funcionales ya que más de una persona debía dormir en ellas además en varios casos las personas eran ancianos y sus delicados cuerpos no podían pasar una noche completa en una de esas, por lo que decidieron quedarse con las que tenemos ahora que parecen esas camas hechas a mano que se venden por un precio muy alto en lugares donde venden artesanías y cosas así - ¿Qué demonios pasó? - me senté lentamente - Hazlo despacio - - Tengo muchas nauseas... - - Estaba muy asustada, pensé que ya no despertarías - - ¿Dónde está...? - - ¿El tipo gigante? Viene cada cinco minutos a ver si hay novedades, pronto estará de regreso - - El líder... el líder necesita saber que no fue su culpa - - ¿Culpa de quién? - me pregunte si todos sabían de verdad lo que había pasado y si no era así preferiría llevármelo conmigo a la tumba además si sabían que Francis asesinó a ese tipo podría meterlo en problemas - Olvídalo creo que aún estoy confundida - - Zoey ¿Qué pasó? Tu bello rostro luce muy mal - Los recuerdos comenzaron a inundar mi mente - Te agradezco que cuides de mí, pero ahora estoy muy cansada - - Entiendo, además tienes fiebre, llamaré a Francis para que venga a verte - Sharon salió de la cabaña, cuando cada mujer, niño y anciano tubo su propia cabaña, la siguiente en la lista fui yo, Francis odiaba que yo sugiera viviendo bajo el mismo techo que el líder así que nos mudamos de inmediato, el motociclista y yo compartimos esta cabaña mientras nuestro amigo Louis tiene la suya a unos metros de la nuestra - ¿Está despierta? - mi compañero rudo pregunto afuera - Puedes entrar a verla - Sharon respondió feliz, en verdad no sé si quiero ver a Francis ahora, digo todos hemos matado algo desde que la infección se esparció, pero eso no nos convierte en asesinos, me refiero a que esos imbéciles infectados están muertos, pero verlo asesinar a un ser humano con tanta facilidad fue... nunca creí que pudiera ser capaz de tanto. La puerta por fin se abrió y no sé por qué estoy tan nerviosa, el motociclista entra y se queda ahí en la puerta sin decir nada, así que después de unos incómodos segundos decidí iniciar - Estoy viva - digo con lo que creo que es una sonrisa, mi rostro aún está adormecido - Ven aquí sabes que ya pasamos por esto, no voy a convertirme en un zombi - extendí mis brazos, él avanzó hacia mi aun sin decir nada y se puso de rodillas junto a la cama - Dios pensé que te habíamos perdido - dijo casi en un susurro - Estoy aquí, no muy bien pero sigo aquí - puse mi mano en su mejilla, decidí que era un estupidez estar asustada por que este hombre asesinó a otro por mí - Desearía haber llegado antes - - shhh tranquilo no fue tu culpa que esto pasara - tomó mi manos - Jamás vuelvas a alejarte de mí - - No lo haré te lo prometo ¿Dónde está el imbécil? - pregunte fingiendo que no recordaba lo que vi - Ya no está y me aseguré de que jamás vuelva a lastimarte - - Sabes que jamas nadie volverá a tocarme después de esta paliza - - ¿Paliza? - - Si parece que un Tank saltó sobre mi cara - - Si sé lo que se siente - dijo y ambos recordamos la ocasión en que el Tank nos acorraló en un puente antes de que los militares nos rescataran, había un vagón de tren en medio del camino.

...

Caminábamos en medio del bosque eliminando a cuanto infectado nos encontrábamos; Bill iba en la delantera y Francis al final, Louis y yo nos manteníamos en el centro de la formación - Mierda el maldito vagón está en medio del camino - Bill parecía exhausto, pero aun así se mantuvo fuerte - ¿Cómo carajos se supone que trepemos ese maldito vagón si no soporto ni el peso de mi botiquín - me quejé - Hemos caminado durante días, mierda muero de hambre juro que me comeré al primer maldito zombi que nos encontremos - - Francis eso es asqueroso - dije mientras revisaba que todo marchara bien con mi rifle de caza - Escuchen podemos rodearlo por ahí detrás - señaló hacia una pendiente - Andando - Bill gritó, unos segundos después teníamos delante una casa muy grande - Por aquí - Bill abrió la puerta lentamente, pero dentro estaba vacío - ¡Pero que mierda! - vociferé al ver que en el interior había un lago de sangre y restos de carne, no lograba descifrar de que parte del cuerpo era cada trozo - - ¿Vas a comértelo Francis? - Louis bromeó en el momento en que el hombre rudo entraba en la habitación - Mierda eso no cuenta no es un puto zombi, es solo... un lago de mierda... - - Esto señores... es el trabajo de una Witch, demonios prisa salgamos de aquí - Bill intervino la descabellada conversación de los chicos.

Seguimos caminando en la casa hasta llegar al último piso - No creen que todo está demasiado tranquilo aquí - Louis fue el primero en notarlo - - Ay mierda - exclamé, todos sabíamos que cuando no hay zombis cerca un Tank debe estar en alguna parte - Sigamos por aquí - Bill salió al tejado por una de las ventanas, Francis salió lentamente para reunirse con Bill y el silencio se llenó de espantosos gritos el Tank estaba justo abajo - Debemos retroceder - Francis gritó, en ese momento , el techo bajo el motociclista cedió y este calló al suelo frente al Tank - Mierda, vamos rápido hay que distraer al maldito - Bill arrojó su cigarro y saltó disparando su M16, Louis fue el segundo en salir vaciando los cartuchos de su Uzi, en cuanto a mí estaba congelada, escuche un grito que me sacó del shock - ¡Francis! - grite y salí al tejado Bill y Louis corrían disparando al Tank, me di cuenta de que me quedaría atrás así que salte y le dispare a esa maldita cosa todo el cargador de mi rifle - Ven rápido - Bill me habló pero ellos estaban ya en la entrada del túnel y yo quede fuera detrás del Tank este se volteó y me encontré frente a frente con él - Mierda, mierda - grite - Fuego en el hoyo - El hombre rudo apareció junto al puente con una molotov en su mano la lanzó al Tank antes de que pudiera alcanzarme, la cosa comenzó a dar alaridos y yo aproveché la ocasión para reunirme con ellos Louis ayudo a Francis a llegar al vagón mientras una horda de zombis se nos aproximaba - El imbécil no se muere - grite - Zoey acabemos con ese hijo de puta - Bill recargo su rifle y ambos acribillamos a la bestia gigante hasta que cayó en el camino, corrimos de prisa al vagón y cerramos la puerta - Fuimos afortunados de no encontrarnos con un infectado especial - dijo Louis mientras vendaba las costillas probablemente rotas del tipo rudo - ¿Estas bien? - interrogué al herido - Lo voy a estar - contestó con una sonrisa ensangrentada

...

\- Ven aquí - lo invité a reunirse conmigo en la cama y él accedió - Esto no va a volver a pasar - puso su rostro contra mi pecho - Estoy agradecida contigo - respondí y nos quedamos ahí escuchando la lluvia que recién empezaba a caer.

...

-¿Estás nerviosa?- Sharon me mira fijamente, trata de averiguar si voy a fingir o le diré la verdad - ¿Bromeas? Creo que voy a cagarme encima - Sharon me mira con una sonrisa en los labios - Perdona mi lenguaje, pero debería ser yo quien se va no él, Becky me amenazó con eso y ahora aquí estamos - - Esta vez es diferente el líder sabe que Louis y tú no son más débiles sin Francis, digo normalmente envía a todos sus hombres con los viajeros, pero esta vez solo la mitad se fue creo que eso significa más problemas - - Problemas que jamás tendrás que resolver sola - la tomo de la mano y ambas aguardamos a que Francis regrese para despedirnos, Louis se reúne con nosotras; Después de las instrucciones finales, el motociclista volvió para despedirse - Cuídate amigo - - Pensé que la idea de irnos a una isla significaba no volver aponer mi maldito culo en peligro otra vez - respondió Francis con una carcajada y se dirigió a Sharon, ellos se volvieron amigos mientras yo estuve enferma después de mi desafortunado encuentro, ambos se unieron para cuidar de mi - El pavo no saldrá del horno hasta que no vuelva el tío Francis para cargarlo - - Oye no voy a irme mucho tiempo así que más te vale guardarme esas moras a mí - - Por supuesto cuídate - - Que se cuiden los putos zombis - se inclinó y susurro algo en el oído de Sharon ella solo asintió y besó su mejilla y luego nos dejaron solos para despedirnos - Debes recordar no acercarte a ese imbécil - - El plan funcionó cierto... Recuerda que ahora tengo un arma, el imbécil no se dará cuenta hasta que le haya abierto otro agujero en el culo - dije Francis rio muy fuerte - Esa es mi Zoey - - Volveré lo prometo y buscaré lo que necesitas - dijo con un guiño, mis mejillas se tornaron rosa - Cierra la boca y ven aquí - dije y el me cargó hasta quedara a su nivel para darnos el último beso.

El barco partió dejando a varias mujeres sollozando, pero yo no, yo solo rogaba que solo tardaran una semana y ya - ¿Qué te dijo? - pregunte a Sharon cuando el barco desapareció de nuestra vista - Es un secreto - Sharon rio y comenzó a caminar ambas nos congelamos cuando vimos al líder con sus hombres armados, él nos vio fijamente y luego sonrió - Ahora que planea este imbécil - pensé...


	14. Recuerdos

Capítulo 14: Recuerdos

El líder se aproximó a nosotros - Es una pena que tuvieran que partir tan pronto, pero con todos los trabajos de remodelación necesitamos más recursos - - Descuida no tardarán tanto - dije con mucha seguridad, sabía que no intentaría nada ante la mirada de todos los habitantes de la isla - Eso espero - dijo con una amplia e hipócrita sonrisa y se giró para marcharse, pero no lo hizo - ¿Cómo está el bebé Sharon? - preguntó, sentí a mi amiga refugiarse tras de mí - Creo que será un día largo ya debemos irnos - respondí y me lleve a mi amiga rumbo a la comunidad - Oye no tienes por qué temer... Recuérdalo ahora estamos armadas y no estamos solas, ella sonrió. En las ultimas semanas ella y Louis se han hecho más unidos, yo la aliento a dar el siguiente paso con él, recuerdo lo apenada que estaba el día que la vi por primera vez con él.

...

Salí de mi cabaña con el sol casi en la cima del cielo - Casi es mediodía - Francis es muy fuerte y cuando se pone a trabajar, lo hace rápido y bien, pero en ocasiones sus viejos hábitos vuelven y regresa a ser el flojo que estoy segura que fue, a estas alturas del día sigue durmiendo – Oye Tim ¿Has visto a Sharon? – - creo que está en el área de recolección – me responde uno de los compañeros de construcción de Louis - - Te lo agradezco – respondí y volví al interior de la cabaña, antes de irme observe a Francis dormir, estos días han sido difíciles para mis amigos/ mi familia, especialmente para él que se culpa de lo que me ocurrió, sacudo mi cabeza para liberarme de mis pensamientos y salgo de la cabaña, el clima está frío parece que está a punto de llover así que tomo mi abrigo y camino hacia el área de recolección, le llamamos así a la zona del bosque que está llena de árboles frutales -¿Sharon? – la llamé, pero no hubo respuesta No estaba en la comunidad, ni en el área de recolección - ¿Dónde puede estar? – pensé de hecho no hay nadie más aquí; un leve sonido entre los árboles me sobresaltó, mi corazón late con violencia, pudo ser solo un pájaro, pero mi mente imaginó rápidamente uno de esos asquerosos infectados con el cuerpo deformado y semidesnudo "un jockey" y mi piel se erizó, cada infectado es espeluznante a su manera, pero lo peor en un mundo donde ya no quedan más que seres que intentan matarte es separarte de las únicas personas que quedan con vida cerca de ti y eso es lo que vuelve tan horroroso a ese pequeño bastardo y al Smoker, ambos te aíslan de tus compañeros, pero en especial el Jockey porque se monta sobre ti y te conduce lejos de tus amigos rasguñándote la piel mientras ríe y grita como un loco; me quedo quieta ante cualquier sonido que pueda captar – Estas loca, no hay infectados aquí – sacudo mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente – Ya sé donde estas – comienzo a caminar hacia un lugar muy especial en medio de la selva con un pequeño manantial de agua fresca y una cascada – A mi bebé lo relaja el sonido de la cascada – ella suele decir y ya hemos estado ahí muchas veces, con forme me acerco a mi destino, mi tensión desaparece ya que tengo la impresión de que no es un infectado lo que está tras de mí (en realidad nada está tras de mi) sino el hombre de ojos 9oazules de aquella desafortunada noche, conforme me acerco escucho una voz conocida – Te lo digo, podemos construir unos canales que transporten el agua hacia la comunidad…- - ¿Louis? – me pregunto al escuchar la voz de mi amigo, es extraño para mí porque hasta antes de mi "accidente" ellos apenas y se dirigían la mirada y ahora están aquí juntos, por fin puedo verlos ambos sentados junto al arrollo tomados de la mano – Hola chicos – los saludé -¡Zoey! – gritaron -¿Qué pasa? ¿Creyeron que había muerto? - - Estoy feliz de que al fin estés de pie – Louis se levanto y me estrujó en un cariñoso abrazo – Oh no, no te levantes – Sharon intentaba levantarse – Solo quería decirles que estoy con vida – dije como una broma y camine de regreso – No tienes que irte – Sharon tenía el rostro de color rojo, pero aun así deseaba estar conmigo – Oh no el tipo enorme despertará pronto y se volverá loco si no estoy ahí cerca – dije riendo - ¿Volverás sola? – Louis me interrogó con la intención de averiguar si me sentía bien para estar sola – Oye no te preocupes, soy Zoey sobreviví ante la Witch – le dedique un guiño y me retiré; no había avanzado mucho cuando Sharon me alcanzó - ¿Estás molesta? – parecía avergonzada - ¿Qué? Claro que no, hablaremos después de la cena - - Te extrañé,(se lanzó a abrazarme) ambos te extrañamos (Tocó su vientre) - - También te extrañe, no volveré a irme lo prometo… Ahora vuelve con él - - Oye nosotros no…- - Descuida es el chico más considerado y tierno que conozco… Será un gran padre – su rostro se tornó del color de un tomate, yo reí y volví a la comunidad

…

-Oye pronto no podré ayudarte con las de abajo – Sharon luce muy feliz – Claro… pronto tu serás una patata más – dije bromeando, con el apocalipsis zombi se acabó la tecnología , la televisión por cable, las citas con chicos, el maquillaje y la idea de las mujeres, de que siendo delgadas somos más sexys ahora todo lo que importa es seguir con vida, por lo que Sharon no se ofendió con mi comentario – Tampoco con las de arriba - - Treparé a los árboles y te lanzaré las cosas para que las atrapes ¿Qué te parece? – ella sonrió – Nunca fui buena en los deportes, tal vez eche a perder la mitad de la cosecha - - Descuida voy a llevar una canasta y pondré la fruta dentro - - Tienes una solución para todo… ¿Y si no puedes? ¿Y si estás como yo? – me congelé después de oír sus palabras, en nuestra estadía en la casa del líder, cometimos un error estúpido que ahora estaba matándome, mi mente viajó de nuevo al tiempo después de mi incidente con el imbécil de ojos azules

…

-La marca a penas y se ve – la mano gigantesca de Francis me acariciaba el abdomen mientras sus ojos color avellana me miraban fijamente al rostro, suspire con mucha tristeza como respuesta – Te ves hermosa – dice sin dejar de acariciarme, intenta animarme y lo está logrando, es solo que no me siente de humor para sonreír, aun estoy muy avergonzada por lo que ese hombre me hizo, sus ojos pasan de mirarme a ver al piso – Desearía haberlo matado más lentamente – está sentado frente a mí en el piso junto a la cama, tomo su mano y niego con la cabeza – Me salvaste, eso es suficiente – susurro – Me alegra oír tu voz – me quedo ahí viendo hacia el techo de la cabaña, en verdad no quiero mirarlo a la cara - ¿Qué ocurre? Se que ese pedazo de mierda no es la única razón por la que no quieres ni salir de la cama - casi es de noche por lo que la luz dentro poco a poco se acaba; me giro hacia la pared y él se recuesta tras de mi y me rodea con sus brazos musculosos – Zoey tienes que hablar conmigo ¿Qué pasa? – él no es un hombre demasiado cariñoso ni expresivo, hace un tiempo llegue a pensar que en realidad no podía sentir nada, pero ahora veo que no es así – Esto es una mierda – digo con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Quieres que te deje sola? – pregunta y yo me aferro con fuerza a sus brazos como respuesta -¿Qué ocurre? - - No se si estoy…- - La noche en la casa de ese marica (Así llama Francis al líder) – respiró profundo, se que personas como nosotros jamás soñamos con formar una familia, pero en medio del apocalipsis pasa de ser ridículo a ser una estupidez – Aun no lo sé, pero si es así…- - No puede ser… Digo soy un inútil… Nunca hice nada bueno… No puede tener la mala suerte este niño (toco mi vientre) de nacer con un padre como yo - - Tu podrías ser un buen padre (retiré su mano de mi vientre, porque aun rechazo la idea de que pueda ser cierto ) pero que hay de mí soy una amargada, necia y debilucha - - ¿Debilucha? … Nadie en esta puta isla podría derribar de un tiro en la cabeza a un Hunter a la distancia que tu lo has hecho… Cualquier niño tendría suerte de que fueras su… - - Oh por favor no lo digas… Aun no sabemos si es verdad o no – el respiro profundo y guardo silencio, entonces giro hasta quedar frente a él - ¿Crees que seríamos capaces de afrontar esto? – lo miro fijamente a los ojos él sonríe – No puedo imaginar una mujer mejor que tú para tener a mi hijo – mis mejillas se tornan rojas – Oye ya basta – digo de forma juguetona – Esta peste nos ha hecho cambiar, creo que habría huido de un hijo en el mundo normal, pero aquí… deseo que sea verdad - - Eso es solo porque estamos en una maldita isla y no tienes a donde ir – lo golpee en el pecho – No iría a ningún lado aunque pudiera - - Bien… nos estamos adelantando ni siquiera sabemos si…- no termine de hablar, él puso sus labios contra los míos en un beso tierno que me sacó por fin de mi estado de depresión

…

-Lo siento si no quería incomodarte - -¿Qué? – me metí tanto en mis pensamientos que no escuche lo que Sharon había dicho – Lo siento linda – - ¿Estás bien? - - La verdad no lo sé, te agradezco que me dejes quedarme contigo – la cabaña de Sharon es un poco más grande por el hecho de que pronto tendrá un bebé y necesitará toda la ayuda posible – Sabes que no te dejaremos jamás (ella y Louis) - - Bien pero deberías aprovechar que estás embarazada para visitarlo en su cabaña por la noche – dije alzando una ceja, Sharon se ruborizó, pero parecía considerar mi idea.

Me di cuenta que me equivoqué, el día pasó mucho más rápido de lo que pensé y pronto era hora de ir a la cama, no lo niego estoy muy nerviosa de pasar la primera noche sola y aunque Sharon está aquí y me acompaña no es muy alentador ya que es alguien a quien debo proteger, la luz se apaga y me preparo, con arma en mano, para una larga noche de desvelo…


	15. La situación empeora

**Capítulo 15: La situación empeora.**

-¿No la has visto? - - Lo siento Rose, no la he visto - - Por favor alguien que me diga dónde está mi niña – el sol había salido, pero aún era temprano en la mañana cuando una voz que venía de fuera de la cabaña de Sharon , llena de ansiedad, me despertó - ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto a Sharon quien ya está sentada – Es Rose la anciana que vino con Becky… parece que está preocupada por ella y nadie la ha visto ¿Tú la has visto? - - De hecho no- me levanté y no podía creer que la noche transcurriera con tanta tranquilidad – Será mejor que vaya a ver que ocurre – salí de la cabaña – Tú, linda ¿Has visto a mi Becky? - - Señora Rose debe calmarse yo la acompañaré a la casa del líder para que pueda ver que Becky está bien – mentí sabía que algo malo había pasado porque yo tampoco he visto a la "esposa" del líder desde la noche en el muelle – Yo también la acompañaré ¿Dónde está el señor Vladimir? – Sharon preguntó al ver a la anciana sola sin du esposo – Está en el otro lado buscándola - - Bien vamos – dije la tomé del brazo y caminamos hacia la casa del líder – Chicas a dónde van – Tim (el ayudante de Louis) nos preguntó – Ayudamos a Rose a encontrar a Becky – mi amiga respondió – Iré con ustedes… - dijo el hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años de edad, yo agradecí al cielo que otro testigo nos acompañara. Caminamos hasta llegar a la casa del líder y cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta – Tranquilízate ella debe estar bien… - - Vine hace dos días y no me dejó entrar a verla – respondió la anciana , respiré profundo y toqué la puerta - ¿Si? – respondió un guardia al abrir la puerta – Estamos buscando a Becky – un segundo guardia armado con una Scar apareció - ¿Cuál es el problema? – cuando los viajeros partieron el líder decidió enviar solamente a la mitad de sus hombres y la otra mitad fueron personas comunes de la isla la mayoría son parte de los constructores, por lo que ahora hay seis hombres terriblemente peligrosos y armados en la isla, sin contar al líder quien sin necesidad de ser violento (aun no lo había sido) es más peligroso que los 12 tipos juntos y armados – Queremos ver a la esposa del líder – repetí – Por favor solo quiero saber que está bien – suplicó la anciana – A si… bueno llamaremos a Drake – la puerta se cerró – Esto es raro – Tim fue el primero en hablar – Zoey tal vez deberíamos irnos… me pone muy nerviosa estar aquí - - No tardaremos Sharon ya lo verás – la puerta se abrió y el líder apareció – Oh Rose otra vez es usted… - - Solo quiere ver a su hija (lo interrumpí) déjanos verla - - Ya les expliqué que está mal de salud no puedo permitir que salga si está muy débil - - Entonces permítele a Rose entrar a verla – Sharon se atrevió a hablar – Eso no es posible ustedes podrían tener toda clase de gérmenes y en su estado se contagiaría en segundos, confíen en mí ella está bien - - No nos iremos hasta tener pruebas de que está bien – dije y el líder respiró profundo y cuando estaba a punto de hablar – Oye Tim Louis necesita tu ayuda con la cabaña de Jerry - - Bien ahora voy – grito Tim -Señoritas vuelvo en unos minutos – dijo y se retiró dejándonos a solas con el líder y sus hombres armados, la expresión de Drake cambió completamente, él es la clase de hombre que sabe aprovechar una oportunidad cuando está frente a él – Sabes qué… Esta bien te permitiré a ti entrar a verla – dijo señalándome - ¿Qué? - - Oye mejor volveremos más tarde – Sharon empezaba a ponerse nerviosa – Claro que no, dijeron que querían verla… pues bien te ofrezco la oportunidad de verla por ti misma – dijo con una sonrisa, ambos guardias empezaron a reír – Oye imbécil no creas que te tengo miedo… - - Claro que no, sé que eres fuerte… Solamente quiero ser amable, ven entra no seas tímida – mis manos comenzaron a sudar esta idea fue estúpida de verdad, entregarme por mi cuenta a él – Oigan chicos creo que la nena es tímida, deben invitarla a entrar – sonrió y los guardias me arrebataron de los brazos de Sharon y Rose, luché con todas mis fuerzas mientras Sharon gritaba horrorizada, ya estaba dentro de la casa cuando un milagro ocurrió – Ahí vienen, ahí vienen – un niño llamado Harry apareció desde el camino de la costa, todo nos congelamos – Mierda – susurró el líder – Peter llama a Mery ¡Ahora! – Mery fue la primera chica que nos atendió al llegar aquí, ella nos condujo a la casa del líder – Es un barco – gritó una mujer mayor - ¿Un barco? – dijo uno de los guardias - ¿Qué hacemos con ella? – preguntó el otro – Déjenla ir – dijo el líder de muy mal humor, pero antes de que me soltaran se acercó a mi y me susurro – Si dices algo me encargaré de que maten a ese simio gigante frente a ti ¿Entendiste? – un guardia me tomó del cabello y el otro arrastró a las otras dos mujeres fuera del camino – Perras lloronas – dijo y nos dejó ahí solas – Por Dios ¿Qué le han hecho a mi Becky? – la anciana se quejaba, en realidad ella no era la madre de Becky pero ambas se amaban de esa forma - ¿Estás bien? – pregunte a Sharon quien luce muy pálida – Jamás volvamos a hacer algo así – dijo y volvimos a su cabaña, después de dejar a Rose en la suya – Descansa unos minutos a Noah le hará bien – dije acariciando su vientre, ella sonrió y cerró sus ojos, yo me dirigí a mi propia cabaña y me encerré dentro – Dios ¿Qué mierda vamoz a hacer? – dije en voz alta, veo a mi lado y ahí está, el único recuerdo físico que tengo de Bill su boina militar y el chaleco de Francis, me colocó el chaleco de Francis y me siento en el piso imaginando que es él quien me está abrasando, aun estoy nerviosa, pero esto para nada quebrantará mi espíritu.

…

En el barco llegaron tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer, uno de los hombres y la mujer eran hermanos, ambos con muy mal aspecto, probablemente eran pandilleros o extorsionistas cuando el mundo aun era normal, ahora están en la casa del líder igual que nosotros cuando llegamos, no me agrada para nada como lucen, en una semana solo los he visto una vez, creo que están recuperando su fuerza y temo que tengan mucha, temo que por el contrario de ayudar, solamente causen más problema, además he esperado cada maldita noche desde que el líder intentó llevarme dentro de su casa, a que venga por mí, pero nada ha sucedido – Deberías recostarte linda – dijo Sharon – Si ahora voy – coloqué la boina de Bill sobre el chaleco de Francis (por ahora mis dos posesiones más valiosas) y me dirigí a la cama.

…

Me desperté por la noche y todo estaba oscuro, la débil luz de las antorchas que iluminan la comunidad apenas puede filtrarse en la cabaña, me levantó y noto que Sharon no está en la cama – Ay no, algo anda mal – pensé, tenía una sensación de terror que me congelaba la sangre lentamente me levante y encendí la antorcha pequeña que tenemos para iluminarnos dentro de la cabaña, la luz invadió la habitación dejándome ver en una esquina un cuerpo de espaldas a mí, producía un ruido asqueroso, parecía que se le rompían los huesos – Dios, qué es esto? – pensé y sin hacer mucho ruido puse mi mano el la mesa improvisada, buscando mi arma pero fue inútil no había nada – Mierda justo ahora no – me dije a mi misma, en ese instante la criatura pareció notar mi presencia y giró su cabeza inhumanamente posible hasta mirarme de frente, era un infectado común, sus ojos brillaban en la noche, mi cuerpo se congeló de terror al verlo sonreír - ¿Qué mierda eres? – susurré presa del pánico, el cuerpo del zombi se movió un poca para dejarme ver a Sharon en el piso con el rostro a la mitad y el vientre totalmente devorado, mi corazón latía con violencia y entonces abrí mis ojos, estaba sudando y tenía muchísimo miedo, creí que todo era una pesadilla solamente, pero al volver por completo a la realidad vi a Sharon sentada en un rincón de su cabaña iluminada por la luz de la antorcha – Sharon ¿Qué mierda haces ahí? – dije y con su mano temblando de terror señaló junto a mí y entonces la vi, intenté levantarme pero ella fue más rápida y me arrojó al piso poniendo su cuerpo sobre el mío, la chica de la que tanto sospeche estaba ahí, la que vino hace una semana en un barco extraño, había entrado a nuestra cabaña en medio de la noche – Hola Zoey, el líder me envió por ti, espero que estés lista perra – susurró en mi oído...


	16. Atrapada

**Capítulo 16: Atrapada**

-Ahora veo por qué el líder se ha interesado tanto en ti – la mujer de piel bronceada me arrastra por la selva – Eres lo más entretenido que hay en esta isla de inútiles - - Púdrete! – grito intentando soltarme – Incluso lo que dices es gracioso, creo que pudimos ser amigas… En fin no sé lo que ese enfermo te hará y no me interesa – esta mujer me amenazó con matar a Sharon si no la acompañaba y a mi amiga la amenazó con matarme si le contaba a alguien que ella fue quien me sacó de la cabaña – No lo conoces… te va a usar y luego te hará lo mismo que a ti - - ¿Bromeas? Esto te pasa por ser una idiota y retarlo cada vez que tuviste la oportunidad… creo que hasta pudiste trabajar para él, eso ya no importa - - Él no va a matarme eso lo sé - - Quien sabe… tal vez sea peor, dicen que tienes un hombre gigante y fuerte, probablemente le haya ordenado a sus hombres aniquilarlo, pero si regresa me encargaré de que no te extrañe - - Suerte con eso… - - Hay algo que no entiendes… - casi hemos llegado a la casa del líder y mi corazón late con fuerza – Los hombres no necesitan sentimentalismos, solo quieren una buena mujer que los complazca en la cama como ninguna otra lo ha hecho… y ya que veo tu delicado y esquelético cuerpo, creo que será sencillo para mí – ella es mucho más alta que yo, es extremadamente fuerte y me supera en edad también probablemente tenga la misma edad que Francis, sus comentarios sobre él no me incomodan, lo que si me ha dolido es el hecho de pensar que tal vez sea cierto que los hombres de Drake lo hayan asesinado en cuanto llegaron a la isla. La mujer tocó la puerta de la casa – Aquí está – dijo arrojándome dentro donde tres de los hombres del líder me esperaban – Deberíamos tenerla antes para nosotros – dijo el hermano de la mujer que me secuestró – Mike eres un pendejo, si tocas antes a la presa, el cazador te asesinará a ti – le indicó la mujer – Bien, debemos llevarla arriba – dijo Ben uno de los guardias originales; fui arrastrada escaleras arriba hasta una habitación muy grande – ¿Debemos atarla? - - Creo que si, ésta no es tan dócil – yo me mantuve sin decir una palabra, reservé mis energías para el momento en que el líder llegara, tomaron unas correas de las bases de la cama y me ataron de manos y pies sobre la cama - ¿Cómo va a quitarle la ropa? - - Oye imbécil ese no es mi problema, ya larguémonos – los hombres se retiraron, dejándome en el silencio absoluto, veo a mi alrededor y me aseguro de que haya algo con lo que pueda defenderme, pero es inútil no veo nada más que las cosas que debieron ser de Becky – Wow fueron rápidos – Drake entra en la habitación – Sabes he estado pensando en qué voy a hacer contigo, de verdad quiero hacerte daño, pero el juego acabará muy pronto así que te lo preguntaré ¿Quieres ser mi nueva esposa? Seré bueno contigo, creo que serás una mejor esposa - - ¿Dónde está Becky? - - Oh ella me abandonó - - Eso es mentira… ella te temía demasiado como para huir, además jamás se iría sin los ancianos - - ¿No me crees? No me importa, se sentó en la orilla de la cama – Eres un reto más grande y por eso me gustas, tienes fuego en tu interior – lentamente se situó sobre mí – Si te niegas solo será más doloroso para ti, te propongo un trato, si te quedas aquí dejaré que tu amiga Sharon y Francis vivan - - ¿Qué? Eso es una amenaza… Eres un maldito enfermo - - No creerías que logré ser el líder solo con mi encanto ¿o sí? – un estruendo gigantesco nos sacudió - ¿Qué mierda fue eso? – sonó como una bomba o una erupción volcánica, el líder se levantó y tomó un radio, oprimió el botón y comenzó a hablar – James, James que pasó! Contéstame – Ben entró en la habitación – Fue la isla - - Esos pendejos viajeros - - Te dije que no enviaras a James solo con ellos - - Cierra la boca intento contactarlo – el líder sudaba mientras le grita al aparato – James! Responde carajo! – el otro hombre daba vueltas enloquecido sin mirarme ni una vez y mi mente solo podía pensar en Francis – Dios, por favor no… - suplicaba –James pedazo de mierda responde de una vez - - Debió ser la estación de gasolina… - - Lo sé, si la explosión no los mató, los infectados lo harán - - ¿Qué? ¿No iremos por ellos? - - Y dejar la isla sola con ese par de pendejos recién llegados…. - - Prefieres mantener la isla bajo tu mando a rescatar a mi hermano - - Es mi hermano también… - entonces mi mente me dio las respuestas el líder no se posicionó por sí solo, lo hizo con ayuda de sus hermanos y ahora uno estaba probablemente muerto… al igual que Francis – No se siente bien perder a alguien a quien amas ¿o si? – me reí en sus caras, Ben me miró sorprendido, pero el líder se acerco a mí y me abofeteo tan fuerte el rostros que sentí mi nariz sangrar – Llévatela con la otra antes de que la mate – le gritó a Ben y él me desató y me arrastró escaleras abajo hasta una especie de sótano – No deberías estar tan feliz… tu imbécil también murió ahí y ahora no hay nada que te salve de lo que Drake te hará – me arrojó dentro de la habitación oscura – Mierda ¿Qué es esto? – susurre - ¿Zoey? – una voz habló desde un rincón - ¿Quién eres? - - Soy Becky - - ¿Becky? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? - - Dejé de serle de utilidad a Drake y tú qué haces aquí - - No lo sé no se que planea hacer conmigo - - Dios que fue eso - - ¿Qué? - - Becky ¿No lo has escuchado? - - Esta habitación esta sellada ningún ruido entra o sale de aquí - - Esto debe ser una broma – froté mi puente nasal – Te vi el otro día trajiste a Rose a buscarme - - ¿Nos viste? ¿Cómo? - - Justo aquí hay una pequeña ventana que da al frente de la casa – no se podía ver por la oscuridad – Es otra forma de torturarte de Drake, puedes ver hacia afuera pero nadie puede verte ni oírte – y como ella lo dijo lentamente la luz comenzó a filtrarse por esa pequeña ventana, la gente había empezado a reunirse frente a la casa en busca de respuestas, vimos al líder salir de la casa y aunque no podíamos escuchar imaginábamos que con sus palabras intentaba calmar a los aterrorizados habitantes, mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando vi aparecer a Louis acompañado por Sharon, esperaba que Louis estuviera enterado de mi situación e intentara rescatarme, pero no fue así, supongo que han amenazado a Sharon y por miedo no ha dicho nada, Sharon da un último vistazo a la casa antes de partir hacia la costa con todos los demás.

Los rayos de sol comenzaron a iluminarlo todo – Debemos salir de aquí - - Zoey no hay forma de salir - - Si la hay deben venir a alimentarte o algo así - - Si vienen una vez al día cuando lo recuerdan… - Becky está totalmente quebrantada – Debemos hacer algo - - Zoey no podrás hacer nada contra ellos yo no puedo ayudarte – Ya pensaré en algo – las horas pasaron y no había señales de ellos, me quedé dormida, necesitaba descansar y reponer mis energías, cuando desperté la luz ya iluminaba por completo la habitación y entonces pude ver lo grave que estaba la pobre chica – Becky que demonios te pasó – dije horrorizada al verla – Un martillo – fue lo único que logró decir, esta casi desnuda y parece que le han roto los huesos de los tobillos y algunos dedos, su ojo izquierdo esta tan hinchado que no puede abrirlo – Ese maldito pagará por lo que te ha hecho, lo juro – me senté junto a ella unas horas más tarde me levante a ver por la ventana y el líder estaba afuera con todos sus hombres armados, puedo ver mucho movimiento pero no puedo ver porqué, la gente llora desesperada y de pronto un espacio me deja ver lo que ocurre – Ay por Dios – grito - ¿Qué ocurre? – Becky me interroga – Este maldito esta loco – tres de los 12 viajeros que partieron han vuelto y están hincados frente a los hombres de Drake – El líder va a fusilar a los viajeros que volvieron - - No me sorprende – se limitó a decir mi compañera de encierro, los destellos de luz insonoros para mí, iluminaron los cañones de las armas y luego todo se detuvo, los tres viajeros están muertos, los hombres armados se encargan de disipar a la gente, logro ver que ninguno es Francis, pero entonces me doy cuenta de la verdad – Francis está muerto – nadie pudo sobrevivir a esa explosión más que ellos tres - Lo siento mucho Zoey – me siento junto a Becky pero no me siento derrotada ahora tengo más deseos de matar al líder…


	17. En problemas II

**Capítulo 17: En problemas II**

Han pasado un día desde que Drake asesinó a los viajeros en la playa y aun no sé por qué no ha venido por mí – Es mejor que no luches con él… - Becky está demasiado pálida y no sé cómo ayudarla - ¿De qué hablas? - - Mientras representes un reto para él, le atraerás más - - Pero tú… Becky dime, cómo acabaste siendo la esposa de ese imbécil – ella respira profundamente y se levanta lentamente con mi ayuda – Sobrevivir con mis compañeros de viaje Tobby y Randy fue una locura, tú tuviste mucha suerte tus compañeros son buenas personas y te adoran, pero los míos solo me mantuvieron con vida para usarme si lo necesitaban, incluso me amenazaron con romperme las piernas y dejarme de carnada a la Witch - - Hijos de perra - - una semana antes de partir hacia aquí encontramos a un par de ancianos con un bote en el muelle de una ciudad… - - Rose? – ella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos – Los ancianos sabían de una isla que estaba hacia el sur y partimos en su bote, ellos deseaban matar a los ancianos y quedarse con el bote, pero gracias a que ninguno sabía navegar les permitieron acompañarnos - - Esos ancianos son afortunados de que tú los acompañaras - - Daría mi vida por ellos - - Ya lo hiciste… Me refiero a que estar aquí no es vida – se tomó unos segundos y luego continuó – Solamente nos daban de comer una vez al día de camino aquí , Randy incluso deseaba golpear a los ancianos cada vez que se le daba la gana, así que decidí hacer mi primer trato, me entregue sin protestar a ambos a cambio de que los dejaran en paz - - Por Dios… - - Luego llegamos aquí y mis compañeros fueron reclutados como soldados de Drake y yo me quedé aquí como su esclava a cambio de que alimentara y cuidara a "mis padres" pero el desgraciado solo los tuvo en la casa unos días y luego los envió a la comunidad - - ¿Por qué no te fuiste con ellos? - - Drake dijo que si me iba enviaría a James por mí - - ¿Qué? - - Ben es el hermano mayor y es un estúpido, pero no es tan malo, Drake es el último y es muy listo aunque no es muy violento , el problema de Drake es que le gusta el sufrimiento, le gusta que las personas a su alrededor sufran, pero James, él es el hermano intermedio, es fuerte y está enfermo, ha matado a tres de los hombres de Drake aquí en la isla, no sabemos cuántos viajeros han perecido allá afuera gracias a él - - Lo escuché mencionar ayer - - Incluso dicen que le gusta matar a las mujeres zombi para después… Tú sabes … - - Agh eso es asqueroso, bueno ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por él, Drake estaba furioso porque James murió ayer en la isla – de pronto un dolor agudo invadió mi pecho y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos – Francis fue enviado como viajero con ellos… y no volverá… jamás volveré a ver sus ojos o escuchar su voz y jamás volverá a abrazarme - - Zoey, lo siento mucho - - Sé que estabas interesada en él… - - Eso no es así ¿Crees que después de este infierno querré volver a estar con un hombre otra vez? Escucha yo tenía un plan… Creo que no salió bien - - ¿Qué plan? – el cerrojo de la puerta se abrió y Ben entró en la habitación - ¿Becky estás hambrienta? – Ben dejó un plato junto a ella – Imbécil ella necesita un doctor - - ¿Has visto uno en la isla? Cuando veas uno se lo dices a Drake - - ¿A Drake? - - Si, él me envió por ti, así que vamos - - ¿Qué ganas siendo la marioneta de tu hermano? - - Eso no te importa ahora camina antes de que te golpee - - Descansa Becky te conseguiré ayuda – dije y salí de la habitación con Ben – Escucha es mejor que seas dócil porque Drake está de muy mal humor y podría matarte, ahora dúchate bien – me arrojó dentro del baño, mi primer pensamiento fue escapar por la ventana pero pronto me di cuenta de que no estaba sola – Hola princesa , date prisa que el líder te está esperando - - ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? - - No creíste que el líder te dejaría sola aquí o si ahora date prisa y quítate esa ropa mugrienta - - Vaya eres una mujer muy respetuosa para ser una maldita vaga - - Oye tienes suerte de que el líder no quiere que nadie te toque antes que él - - Hmm idiota – me quité la ropa y me duche frente a esta mujer - Oye grandulona ¿Cómo te llamas? - - Supongo que no hay ninguna diferencia si lo sabes o no… Mi nombre es Grace, oye estás muy flaca, es una pena que tu hombre no vaya a regresar tenía muchas ganas de que fuera para mí - - No hables de él maldita vaca – tal vez no fue el mejor insulto que pude haber pensado, pero necesitaba desahogarme - ¿Me llamaste vaca? Golfa enana - - ¿Acaso eres imbécil? Te llamé maldita vaca - - Escucha perra…- creo que estaba a punto de matarme cuando alguien llamó a la puerta – Grace date prisa el líder está muy molesto - - Esta bien Mike... Tienes suerte de que el imbécil de mi hermano te salvara la vida ahora vamos, no me dio tiempo de cambiarme, me arrastró por el pasillo usando solamente la toalla con la que me sequé, llegamos a la habitación del líder y entramos, mi corazón palpita con fuerza – Sabes tu amigo Louis es muy inteligente, ha venido tres veces a preguntar por ti, no confía en mí – Drake estaba dentro de la habitación – Déjala en la cama – le ordenó a Grace – Suerte pequeña – dijo y cerró la puerta, me puse de pie y sostuve la toalla contra mi cuerpo como si mi vida dependiera de eso – Pero pronto se acostumbrará a la idea de que moriste tratando de llegar a la isla de los viajeros, así que te propongo un trato, te dejaré seguir con tu vida normal, podrás volver a tus labores si lo deseas, ver nacer y crecer a mi sobrino y ver al único miembro de tu grupo que queda con vida – esas palabras fueron un golpe duro para mí, eso quiere decir que yo ya no lo estoy – No me trajiste aquí desnuda para hacer un simple trato ¿o si? Necesitas a Louis por lo que no vas a deshacerte de él aún, Francis ya no es una opción – intente parecer tranquila – Y Sharon está embarazada así que no puedes asesinarla, no tienes cómo chantajearme - - ¿Sharon? No me gustan los niños, desearía enviarlos a todos a la isla de los zombis para que dejen de joder de una vez, pero no puedo matar a James - - ¿Qué? Dices que el hijo de Sharon es hijo de tu hermano James también - - ¿Qué tu amiga no te lo dijo? - - Eso no importa, no estás aquí para hablar de mis hermanos - - Tienes razón, pero no vas a tenerme ni hoy ni nunca - - Eso me gusta… Desde que te vi supe que eres una luchadora, no te entregarás fácilmente a mí y eso me encanta – se acercó lentamente – Sabes creo que serás más divertida para mí que la estúpida de Becky, creo que la dejaré con los hermanos (Mike y Grace ) para que terminen su trabajo - - Eres un maldito, has estado con ella como un matrimonio y ahora la desechas como un trasto viejo - - ¿Matrimonio? Eso es solo un nombre – sus dedos se acercan tanto que casi puede tocar mi piel – No puedes amar a alguien que llora cada noche y es fría y distante durante el sexo, pero creo que tú eres fuego – retrocedo hasta que no tengo dónde ir, estoy contra la pared – Creo que podemos ser una buena pareja, solo tienes que estar dispuesta a mí cuando yo lo decida… por ejemplo ahora mismo – se lanza hacia mí, pero el luchar con Francis durante el apocalipsis me ha ayudado a fortalecerme y justo antes de que me alcance logro golpear su nariz con la base de la palma de mi mano – ¡Mierda! – él retrocede y erróneamente creo que eso será todo, pero no es así – Eres justo lo que esperaba que fueras – dice con un poco de sangre saliendo de su nariz se lanza contra mí con toda su fuerza y luego me arroja a la cama, en este punto ya nada importa, me olvido de la toalla y me dedico a bloquearlo con toda mi energía, pero es muy fuerte y estoy empezando a cansarme – Sabes, si solo te hubieses entregado no habría sido tan divertido – me mira fijamente a los ojos, ha notado que estoy agotada, el verde de sus ojos está fijo en mí, de pronto su piel blanca se vuelve pálida y sus ojos verdes se vuelven celestes, mi cerebro revive lo que sucedió hace un tiempo en la selva, el líder ya está entre mis piernas – Francis… - susurro mientras las lágrimas salen de mis ojos – Ay linda el no vendrá a ayudarte, está más ocupado quemándose en la isla de los zombis, rápidamente se quita la camisa y saca su miembro endurecido de su pantalón, pero lo que no sabe es que aunque el motociclista no esté aquí, me ha dado la fuerza para seguir luchando por él – Por Dios ¿Eso es todo? Es ridículo – me burlo de su erección - ¿Qué? - - Vamos amigo los niños de doce años deben tener un pene más grande - - Dices eso porque estás acostumbrada a un gorila no a un humano - - ¿Gorila? Ese hombre me lo hizo mejor que nadie, tú nunca podrás ser como él y menos con eso – volví a burlarme, sabía que si perdía los estribos, cometería un error y me daría alguna ventaja - - Estúpida deja de decir tonterías – dijo y me dio una bofetada, Becky tenía razón sus armas son la manipulación y el miedo, pero no es bueno siendo violento, pude notar que no se sintió cómodo golpeándome el rostro, pero aun así es más fuerte que yo – Basta no quiero lastimarte aún, cálmate y lo disfrutarás ya lo verás, sostiene mis manos por sobre mi cabeza con una sola de sus manos y frota los dedos de su otra mano contra su lengua para humedecerlos y luego los frota contra mi intimidad – Solo relájate – dice una última vez – Pedazo de mierda déjame ir o te arrepentirás… - le grito y en ese momento se empuja con fuerza dentro de mí, no estoy preparada, ni siquiera estoy húmeda, no deseo de ninguna forma a este hombre por lo que mi cuerpo no esta listo para el sexo en este momento y a causa de eso, la primera penetración fue más dolorosa de lo que imaginé – Tus pechos son hermosos – me dice y solo siento ganas de vomitar mientras acelera su ritmo dentro y fuera de mí – ¿Ya comenzaste? Lo siento es que no puedo sentir nada - Él frunció el seño y aumento la velocidad, es asqueroso, pero no me voy a dar por vencida aun no me ha derrotado – Tal vez lo que quieres es que te lo haga por atrás - - Ni siquiera sabes que hacer aquí – dije y me reí – Ya me cansaste - en ese momento se inclinó hacia mí dejando su rostro contra el mío para aumentar la profundidad en sus embestidas – Esta es mi oportunidad – pensé y sin que lo notara me gire y le mordí la oreja tan fuerte que sin darme cuenta el trozo de piel quedó dentro de mi boca – Hija de perra! – gritó y se lanzó de la cama al piso - ¡Mike! – gritó, yo no tenía ropa así que tomé su camiseta y me la puse, el hermano de Grace entró en la habitación – Llévatela, antes de que la mate – grito – Sabes… arrancarte la oreja fue muy divertido, si me hiciste disfrutar después de todo - - Aguarda – dijo y se puso de pie – Espera aquí - salió de la habitación y se marchó sin responderme, de pronto el radio comunicador de Mike sonó – Tráela – Mike me arrastró hacia la habitación donde está Becky el líder salió de ahí y me miró fijamente – Le ordené a James asesinar a Francis cuando pisaran la isla, así que supongo que para el momento de la explosión, él ya era solo un recuerdo – Me tomó del cabello y me arrastró dentro y luego salió cerrando la puerta tras de él - ¿Estás bien? – Becky me interrogó – Estoy mejor que él - - ¿Qué hiciste? - - Le di su merecido - - ¿Él te…? Ya sabes, estás desnuda - - No estoy desnuda - - Pero llevas puesta una de sus camisetas - - Si bueno eso no importa, eso le enseñará a no meterse con nosotras - - Zoey escucha, antes de que algo pase necesito que sepas que yo jamás quise dañarte a ti o a tus amigos - - Oye Becky eso ya no importa – no me senté en ningún momento, solo deseaba salir de ahí – No Zoey escucha… la razón por la por la que decidí enviarte con los viajeros… fue para protegerte de Drake… Sabía que te quería para él así que intenté enviarte con los viajeros… sabía que estarías más segura con ellos y Francis me serviría para enfrentar a Drake… yo… no quería causarte problemas ni a ti ni a él … - - ¿Becky estás bien? – Becky empezó a llorar - Zoey… escúchame por favor – me acerqué a ella lentamente y la ayudé a sentarse – Becky ¿Qué mierda pasó? - - Zoey debes cuidar a mis "padres" - - No Becky… fue Drake… - la luna brillaba esa noche, así que la habitación estaba iluminada lo suficiente como para notar que después de ayudar a Becky mis manos estaban cubiertas de un líquido oscuro – ay por Dios- - Su salud… es delicada… necesitan ser cuidados… Y Zoey que no sepan cómo pasó – dijo entre sollozos, el líder vino aquí y apuñaló a Becky para encerrarme con ella mientras se convierte en un monstruo, si tengo suerte ella es inmune al virus y solamente morirá o aún si la suerte es buena conmigo se convertirá en una infectada común – No Becky, resiste, dime dónde está la herida hay que detener la hemorragia - - Es tarde nunca podrás cerrar tantas heridas - - Drake es un animal y pagará por esto te lo prometo, tus padres estarán bien yo me encargaré de cuidarlos – ella se sentó sobre sus piernas y dijo con pausas mucho más prolongadas – Zoey … perdóname… - de pronto su llanto aumentó de intensidad – Ay no, no, no, mierda – pensé debo ser la persona con la peor suerte de este universo – Becky se había ido y en su lugar un monstruo se estaba convirtiendo en la pesadilla de quien está frente a ella y no tiene a dónde ir: Una Witch, me alejé en silencio hasta que mi cuerpo estuvo contra la puerta, bajo la tenue luz de la luna pude observar por primera vez como una persona se transforma lentamente en una bestia asesina, su llanto me heló la sangre en seguida, ella no notó mi presencia mientras su cabello cambiaba a blanco y sus dedos eran sustituidos por grandes garras, el cerrojo de la puerta sonó y su llanto fue interrumpido, la nueva Witch comenzó a gruñir, creí que mi corazón se detendría por el terror, la puerta se abrió y la infectada lanzó un grito potente, se abalanzó contra mí, me lance al piso y por suerte para mí la Witch se distrajo con el pobre hombre que tuvo la desdicha de abrir la puerta, el monstruo paso junto a mí, no sin antes rasguñarme la pierna, tuve mucha suerte pues aunque el corte es profundo, aun tengo mi pierna, una Witch puede arrancarte los órganos del cuerpo con sus garras, ni siquiera pude gritar, mi instinto me dijo que si gritaba en monstruo que antes fue Becky me mataría a mí; las lágrimas surcan mis mejillas, había olvidado lo dolorosa que es una herida como esta, la Witch no tardó en causar conmoción dentro de la casa del líder, pero entre esa conmoción encontré mi oportunidad de escapar mientras cada hombre armado se encontraba arriba, corrí hasta la puerta principal y salí al exterior, no me demore en disfrutar la brisa fresca de nuevo en mi rostro, debía huir corrí hacia la selva y entonces escuché el grito final: la Witch había sido vencida lo que significa que ahora vendrán por mí, se que están cerca así que intento dirigirme hacia la comunidad, pero ellos saben que es exactamente el lugar al que iré, los escucho venir – Dios, Bill (y con mucho dolor) Francis ayúdenme desde allá arriba- ruego y me oculto entre los arbustos deseando estar muerta …

-¿Dónde está? – Ben grita frente a mí - No lo sé... – Mike esta con Ben frente a mí y yo presiono con fuerza mis labios para no hacer ningún ruido que los alerte - ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? - - Debe estar por aquí - - Encuéntrala rápido - sus linternas se mueven enloquecidas en la noche - Hago lo que puedo - -¿ Haces lo que puedes ?(Ben se enfada y toma por el cuello a su interlocutor) Encuéntrala o te arrepentirás cabrón - grita y empuja a Mike con fuerza, ambos se marchan, pero mi corazón no deja de latir con violencia, no puedo creer que en un mes este lugar se haya convertido de un paraíso en un infierno y ahora aquí estoy huyendo de gente muy peligrosa y todo es mi culpa por haber sido obstinada y creer que todo estaría bajo mi control, presiono con fuerza la herida de mi pierna que se desangra y pienso en que jamás volveré a ver a mis amigos Louis y Francis, las lágrimas inundan mis ojos al pensar que lo que le pasó a mi motociclista fue mi culpa.


	18. Francis

**Capítulo 18: Francis**

 _(Este cap. será narrado desde la perspectiva de Francis_ _como un tributo a mi personaje favorito del mejor juego de zombis que existe)_

Veo como la isla que hasta ahora es nuestro hogar se hace cada vez más pequeña por la distancia y por el contrario la isla de los zombis se hace cada vez más grande, no puedo negar que estoy feliz de volver a tener mi escopeta en mis manos y poder volver a matar a esos malditos vampiros, a mi derecha hay un hombre rezando – Oye amigo eso no te servirá de nada allá - - Claro que si, Dios aún está viéndonos – responde mientras sus manos tiemblan sin control – Amigo ¿Sabes usar un arma? – él me mira asustado, creo que le asusta estar aquí conmigo – No… yo nunca … - - Amigo no debes temerme (me acerco a él) si quieres temerle a algo es al hijo de puta del Tank, ven te enseñaré a usar un arma… ¿Qué arma escogiste? - - Yo jamás he usado un arma - - ¿Cómo mierdas sobreviviste? – respondo y en ese momento el tipo que lidera la expedición se acerca – De hecho yo también quiero saber cómo carajos estás aquí – dice y se acerca a nosotros – Un hacha… eso salvó mi vida – dice aún más asustado, empiezo a pensar que James le inspira mucho más miedo que yo – Vaya, debes ser un tipo muy fuerte – James de burla y continúa - ¿Y tu amigo? – me interroga – Yo siempre digo, mata a esos hijos de puta con lo que puedas y esta nena jamás me ha fallado – le muestro mi escopeta – Vaya amigo es igual a la mía, pero más desgastada - dice y me muestra una escopeta igual a la mía – Demonios ¿Es nueva? - - Algo así – responde – Estoy ansioso ya quiero matar a esos imbéciles – digo acercándome al borde del barco – Creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien – me da una palmada en el hombro y se retira, mi mente viaja al pasado hacia dos noches antes de partir

…

Estoy recostado en la cama y el delicado cuerpo de Zoey está desnudo entre mis brazos, pienso que está dormida, pero no es así; se abraza con fuerza a mí – Sabes… creo que nunca he dicho esto – hace una pausa - ¿De qué hablas? - - Creo que está vez si estoy asustada… - - ¿Por qué? – ella no ha sido la misma desde la muerte de Bill, parece que su fuerza ha sido reemplazada con frialdad – Estoy asustada de… Me asusta la idea de ser madre… - respiré profundo, tal vez a ella le parezco tranquilo pero la verdad es que me cago del miedo ante la idea de ser padre – Escucha Zoey si es así, no será sencillo, pero lo lograremos… además este lugar no es un mal lugar para que un niño viva es mucho mejor que lo que tuve cuando era un niño – ella se levanta y me mira de frente – Jamás me has hablado de tu niñez - - No hay mucho que decir la verdad… - - Vamos cuéntame – veo el interés reflejado en sus hermosos ojos – Está bien, soy el menor de cinco hijos, jamás conocí a mi papá y mi mamá jamás se ocupó de nosotros … Eso es todo - - ¿Qué? Claro que no… Quiero saberlo todo – ella se recostó sobre mí – Está bien… cuando tenía diez años mi hermano mayor Brendan falleció, fue asesinado por la pandilla contraria a la que él pertenecía, el segundo hijo que tuvo mi madre, John era un hijo de puta drogadicto que golpeaba a sus mujeres cada vez que quería no tardó mucho para que lo arrestara y lo enviaran a prisión junto con el tercero, Kevin que fue arrestado por asesinar a varios miembros de la pandilla que asesinó a Brendan, por lo que en casa solamente quedábamos Jason y yo, ambos nos encargamos de cuidar a nuestra madre alcohólica hasta que murió de una sobredosis cuando yo tenía dieciséis, Jason con dieciocho años intentó hacerse cargo de ambos, pero para mí era tarde había aprendido la actitud de mis hermanos y me convertí en el cabrón que soy hoy - - Eso no es cierto, eres un buen tipo – Zoey me interrumpe y me da un beso en la mejilla - ¿Y que ocurrió con Jason? - - Creció para convertirse en un profesor de historia, amado por todos, se casó a los veinticinco años y fue tan osado como para invitarme a su boda - - Eso fue muy dulce… - - Yo… no asistí - - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - - Zoey mírame soy un desastre, todo lo que iba a hacer era asustar a los invitados y avergonzar al único hijo de Amelia (mi madre) que de verdad habría valido la pena que sobreviviera al apocalipsis - - Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte - - Lo sé y me arrepentiré toda mi vida de eso, la alegría duro hasta que un hijo de puta con el que no se puede pelear se lo llevó… Habría matado a ese maldito si fuera posible - - ¿Qué le ocurrió? - - A la edad de veintinueve el cáncer se lo llevó para siempre - - ¿Y tus dos hermanos? - - Lo último que supe es que John estaba muriendo, tal vez de una mierda como el Sida o algo así… Jamás hable de ellos con nadie - - Aguarda… no has dicho mucho de tu madre - - No era una madre modelo, no tengo más que decir de ella - - Dios… - ella luce pálida a la luz de la antorcha (debemos mantener una antorcha dentro de la cabaña por las pesadillas que aun la aterrorizan por las noches, así que adaptamos un lugar en la cabaña para colocarla para no correr el riesgo de que se queme todo aquí) – Yo sé que serás una gran madre… Algún día - - No lo sé… Tengo miedo de que te vayas solo a esa maldita isla, yo debería ir contigo - - Olvídalo, de ninguna manera te permitiré ir… Me refiero a que si es verdad no quiero que pongas en peligro tu vida y la de nuestro hijo - - Oye no sabemos si hay bebé o no - - Lo sé, pero no quiero que arriesgues tu vida de nuevo – ella me beso luego de esas palabras.

…

Aun puedo sentir sus labios contra los míos – Prepárense – James grita desde el frente del barco – Dios ayúdame – vuelve a rezar el tipo junto a mí – Ten estas te servirán más – coloco dos pistolas de 9 milímetros en sus manos – Ya casi llegamos, prepárense para desembarcar – James está claramente impaciente por llegar, examino una última vez la mesa con las armas y municiones y veo un rifle de alta precisión de color negro – Este le habría encantado a Zoey – pienso con una sonrisa, lo tomo y apunto hacia la costa – Aguarden – grito al ver a un Tank muy cerca de la orilla - ¿Qué ocurre? – James llega hasta mí – Hay un puto Tank en la orilla – ajusto la mira del rifle que Zoey me enseñó a usar y apunto a la cabeza de la bestia deforme, el sonido de la detonación fue seguido por un grito de ira, el Tank corre alrededor de la costa, pero parece saber que el agua lo matará y se mantiene al margen, dándome el tiempo de vaciar dos cargadores en su cara – Diablos viejo ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? - - De una chica muy ruda – respondí mientras el barco vuelve a moverse hacia la isla – Al diablo amigo, eso es basura las mujeres solo son una vagina caliente y nada más – lo miré de inmediato, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, tal vez yo no soy el tipo más educado o amable del mundo, pero jamás dude de lo que las mujeres son capaces de hacer – Oye cálmate viejo solo bromeo – James se retractó – Esa habilidad con ese rifle nos servirá allá adentro, tal vez quieras llevarlo contigo – dijo y todos comenzamos a desembarcar – Respira profundo y luego disparas… - dije al hombre junto a mí - me llamo Mark - - Bien Mark vamos a cargarnos a esos malditos – le respondí y camine hacia el interior de la isla – Será mejor que usen solo armas blancas para no llamar la atención – James se dirigió a todos y luego sacó un mapa – Estas son las zonas exploradas (señaló tres ciudades) ahora debemos ir a esta, es muy grande tiene un parque, dos supermercados, una estación de gasolina, un hospital y muchos lugares más, de seguro habrán muchos infectados así que nunca dejen de correr o disparar – James guardó el mapa y continuamos avanzando – Es temprano señores y tenemos mucho camino por recorrer, vamos a separarnos (James se detuvo en medio de la selva antes de llegar al primer objetivo) Somos doce – en esta expedición el imbécil de Drake solo envió a seis de sus viajeros experimentados James, Barry, Andy, Chris, Franco y Gale, todos parte de su mini ejército de estúpidos y los seis restantes somos sobrevivientes comunes Mark, Peter, Henry, Buck, Phillip y yo – Yo me haré cargo del grupo 1 (James continuó) con Chris y Franco, Francis Peter y Buck; Andy tú te encargarás del segundo grupo y te llevarás a Barry, Gale, Mark, Henry y a Phillip (señaló a cada uno, a pesar de no estar mucho tiempo en la isla de los sobrevivientes conoce muy bien nuestros rostros y nombres) ustedes explorarán el supermercado y la estación de gasolina y nosotros iremos a la escuela y a las casas que están al este (Aunque es un hijo de puta, James es mucho mejor siendo líder que Drake) Nos veremos en la playa - Andy y James levantaron sus radios en señal de que nos comunicaríamos con ellos si algo ocurría y ambos grupos partimos en diferentes direcciones - Suerte amigo – dije a Mark al pasar junto a él y me miró como suplicándome que no me fuera, pero en este mundo cada quien sobrevive por su cuenta.

Caminamos en silencio por calles aparentemente abandonadas hasta llegar a nuestro primer destino un área residencial con cientos de casas – Esto no será nada fácil - Chris alistó su rifle - Nunca nos habíamos internado tanto en la isla - - Así es Franco, pero creo que ya estamos listos... ¿Chris lo tienes? - ambos sacaron un frasco de vómito - Solo miren a estos imbéciles - ambos lanzaron los frascos al centro de la calle y enseguida los zombis aparecieron por montones de todas direcciones y comenzaron a luchar por el líquido verde – ¡Tomen hijos de puta! – gritó James y arrojó una molotov a los infectados y estos comenzaron a arder hasta que todos estuvieron muertos - ¡Así se hace! - celebró - Bueno con eso ya nos cargamos por lo menos a la mitad de esos pendejos, ahora solo debemos preocuparnos por los que son diferentes y el resto es pan comido ¿Todos tienen sus mochilas? - - Vamos - respondí y asumí la delantera, volvimos a dividirnos para cubrir más terreno James y yo, Chris y Peter, Franco y Buck, todos tomamos rumbos diferentes y comenzamos a explorar – Mi hermano es un pedazo de mierda ¿No es así? - entramos a una casa – Genial (tome una palanca de metal) ¿De qué mierda hablas? - - Drake es mi hermano menor - - No me jodas... - - ¡Muere perra! (golpeo a una zombi con un jarrón en la cabeza) Uf mira esto... es una lástima - se acercó a la mujer medio desnuda y puso sus manos sobre sus tetas, la zombi se levantó de golpe, pero justo antes de que lo atacara yo le atravesé la cabeza con la palanca que acabo de recoger – Deberías dejar de hablar mierda y concentrarte en buscar algo bueno - dije de mal humor – Bueno tienes que admitir que tiene un buen par de... - - Viejo esas mierdas están podridas – dije con una mueca de asco – Tienes razón ve arriba y yo revisaré aquí abajo – dijo y se quedó junto al cuerpo apestoso de la infectada – Amigo estás enfermo – dije y subí las escaleras, entre en la primera habitación hay una cama grande y varios muebles los revisé uno por uno y no encontré más que algunos medicamentos que aún no están caducados entre en la segunda habitación, parece la habitación del típico adolescente rebelde, oscuro y lleno de mierda - Hey amigo parece que te divertías aquí - dije al encontrar varios condones aún en sus empaques – Bueno ya no te harán falta - dije y los tomé no había nada más así que me dirigí a la última habitación, sentí mucha pena cuando al entrar me encontré con el cadáver de dos niñas de unos ocho años - Es una mierda (James pasó junto a mí) Sabes al principio me preguntaba porque nunca vi a ningún pequeño cabrón zombi, pero ahora sé que si tienes menos de doce o quince años, esta mierda te mata en lugar de convertirte... - él guardó silencio - Parece que lo has visto de cerca - - Si, bueno eso no importa – dijo y salió de la habitación, observe durante unos segundos los cadáveres aun en sus camas y luego me largue de ahí.

Cinco casas y varios zombis después nos encontramos con el primer infectado especial – ¿Escuchaste eso? - - Creo que es una Spitter... - - Mierda, mierda... - - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te asusta esa perra? - - ¿Nunca has visto lo que hace esa mierda verde que lanza? - - En una persona no … - - Hace un tiempo en una expedición una le lanzo ácido directamente a la cara a un tipo tuve que dispararle en la cabeza después de verlo sufrir, no quiero que eso me pase jamás - el sonido se escuchó más cerca – Eso es estúpido - dije y tomé mi rifle - Cúbreme - dije y entonces mientras apuntaba recordé a Zoey

…

(pasado) - Tómalo así...- colocó su rifle de caza en mis manos – Bien ahora localiza tu blanco... - - Ya te vi cabrón - dije viendo a un Hunter que rondaba fuera del refugio, ella rio y continuo – Bien si ya lo tienes, dispara - presioné el gatillo y la bala ni siquiera rozó al infectado - ¿Pero qué mierda? - dije muy molesto - ella volvió a reír - Tranquilo apunta de nuevo y esta vez respira y concéntrate - disparé y esta vez el Hunter saltó al recibir el disparo - ¡Te lo dije! - ella lucía feliz, pero yo seguía enojado - ¿Qué ocurre? Esta vez si le diste … - - Si pero no o mate, tú los matas con una sola bala - - Oh vamos Zoey, déjalo no tiene remedio – Bill gritó - Vamos amigo, lo hiciste bien inténtalo de nuevo - me sonrió y ahora puedo ver su bello rostro a mí lado

...

(presente) Logre ver a la infectada en el tejado de la casa a la que íbamos a entrar – Toma - presioné el disparador y la mujer cayó en un charco de ácido que se consumió en segundos - ¿Crees que antes de esto ella haya sido una puta? - - James eso no me importa una mierda – dije entre a la casa – Bueno pues yo creo que si me la habría follado... Revisa abajo y yo arriba – dijo y subió las escaleras, me encargo de la sala la cocina y el baño - Diablos esto está tan limpio que hasta me dan ganas de cagar – digo estando en el baño y después de hacerlo reviso lo muebles y encuentro un tesoro de medicamentos y los guardo de prisa en mi mochila – ¡Oye Francis ven aquí! - escuchó a James gritarme – de pronto una caja de color rosa llama mi atención - Debes buscar una prueba y traérmela, no soporto más la incertidumbre – puedo escuchar la voz de Zoey en mi cabeza – Francis date prisa – James me llama de nuevo así que tomo el contenido de la caja y lo guardo en el interior de mi sudadera, esta vez no traje mi amado chaleco, Zoey quiso quedarse con él, subo las escaleras - ¿Qué mierda quieres? - - Mira esto amigo... Es el puto paraíso - - Mierda este imbécil era un maldito traficante - - El imbécil nunca imaginó que nosotros disfrutaríamos todo esto - - Oye viejo, no pensarás pasarte nuestra estadía aquí, estando drogado hasta el culo con cocaína ¿O si? - - Claro que no viejo... esto no hará los putos amos de la isla ni mi pendejo hermano puede negarse a esto - - No quieres a tu hermano ¿Cierto? - - Es un manipulador, la única razón de que me uniera a los viajeros fue estar lejos de él - - Bueno pero si la llevas, lo harás en tu mochila – el radio de James comenzó a producir estática - ¿Andy está bien todo ahí? - hubo unos segundos de silencio y luego - Oye James... Algo no anda bien... - el tipo está susurrando - Andy no me digas que apenas son (mira su reloj) las doce del mediodía y ya la cagaste - - Escucha James te digo que algo no anda bien... Barry está vigilando a los demás, pero creo que tenemos que reagruparnos - - Mierda, Andy, si Barry los vigila ¿Dónde está Gale? - - El imbécil está tan drogado que apenas nos reconoce - - Mierda sabía que tenía que haber matado a ese imbécil... Bien nos reagruparemos mañana - - Está bien, revisaremos la estación de gasolina y los buscaremos - - Bien mantente en contacto – cortó la comunicación - Debemos darnos prisa – dijo tomó las drogas y continuamos revisando las casas.

Casi había anochecido cuando nos reunimos con los demás del grupo uno – No creerán lo que encontramos – Buck se acercó, tiene una cortada espantosa en su rostro - Mierda amigo ¿Qué te pasó? - - Un Hunter, pero estoy bien ahora vamos a reunirnos con los demás - Franco y Buck habían encontrado una especie de bóveda o bunker que nos serviría perfectamente como refugio, cenamos y bebimos del licor que Chris y Peter encontraron – Supongo que esta noche no nos hará daño, pero si veo a alguno drogado o ebrio mañana le romperé las pelotas con esa palanca – James nos amenazó, todos parecían temerle, pero a mí me parece un sujeto bastante agradable, somos más parecidos de lo que imaginé, bueno si dejamos a un lado su rara obsesión por las mujeres muertas y sus comentarios sexistas – Quiere un poco – se acerca y me ofrece licor – Oye amigo no debiste venir... Digo nadie podía obligarte a venir - - ¿De qué hablas? - - Sabes que el imbécil de mi hermano quiere a tu chica - - Lo mataré si se atreve a tocarla – lo miro para ver si se opondría, pero él solo continua bebiendo – Yo mismo te ayudaré si decides hacerlo... Ese maldito ya me causó muchos problemas, a él siempre le han gustado las mujeres como la tuya, fuertes e indomables, yo las prefiero más dóciles - - ¿Muertas? - me atreví a preguntar – Oye no me juzgues, no sabes cómo es hasta que lo intentas... - - Esa mierda es asquerosa, yo paso... – digo y bebo un sorbo gigantesco de licor - Tú mataste al ruso ¿Cierto? - gruñí como respuesta – Sabes me agradaste desde ese momento... Bien hecho ese maldito era un dolor en las pelotas, mi hermano quería hacerle daño a Sharon enviándolo a él, pero yo me ofrecí después de todo no hay muchas cosas interesantes que hacer en esa mierda de isla excepto follar chicas vivas, pero descuida jamás me interesó la tuya así que supongo que no tendremos problemas – estoy empezando a hartarme de su maldita lengua – Bueno mañana será un largo día... Descansa – dijo y se largó; tal y como lo dijo el día siguiente fue largo y mucho más estresante incluso encontramos una Witch, la última vez que tuvimos contacto con el otro grupo fue a las tres de la tarde, irían a revisar la estación de gasolina – ¿Andy estás aquí? - para ser un imbécil James se preocupa mucho por sus hombres – Algo no anda bien, debe ser mi maldita radio – dijo – Andy... responde son las seis de la tarde y aún no tenemos contacto (al radio) muchachos debemos avanzar hacia el punto de reunión – se dirigió a nosotros, tomamos nuestras cosas y marchamos hacia el punto de reunión, pero en el camino nos encontramos a la horda de zombis más gigantesca que he visto en mi vida, no tuvimos más opción que refugiarnos; a las diez de la noche volvimos a marchar hacia el punto de reunión - Miera la mochila de Andy... Franco, Buck adelántense a investigar – James los envió primero y despues de revisar la zona partimos tras de ellos una hora más tarde llegamos al sitio donde el grupo dos debía revisar - James por aquí - la voz de Andy resonó en el aire – Cállate imbécil los atraerás hacia ti - respondió James de mal humor - ¿Qué mierda pasa? - - esos tres imbéciles están locos, envié a los dos de tu grupo a reunirse con Barry y Gale - - ¿Locos? - James no había terminado de hablar cuando una explosión espantosa nos arrojó lejos de dónde estábamos...


	19. El incidente

**Capítulo 19: El incidente**

Estoy demasiado débil, la herida en mi pierna está sangrando y me duele tanto que no puedo caminar, he tenido que arrastrarme por la isla, estoy a punto de llegar a la comunidad – Dios, no lo soporto más – las lágrimas salen de mis ojos, pero no abandono la esperanza, sé que Carol es lo más parecido a un doctor que tenemos en la comunidad y sé que ella tiene medicamentos que tal vez puedan salvarme, sé que no voy a convertirme, ya pasé por esto cuando el avión cayó después del hospital Mercy fui yo quien quedó más dañada Francis me cargó la primera parte del camino, hasta que llegamos al primer refugio – Francis, lo siento mucho jamás debí decirte que te fueras – mis lágrimas se han vuelto un llanto profundo, lo recuerdo mientras me arrastro lentamente

…

Es tarde y Francis no ha vuelto a la cabaña, no me preocupa porque un hombre como él sabe cuidarse solo, pero aun así estoy inquieta, de pronto la puerta se abre y él entra – Oh ya estás aquí – digo al verlo – Zoey siéntate debo decirte algo (hago lo que dice) escucha podemos largarnos de aquí… descubrí una forma – rodé mis ojos, habíamos hablado de esto tantas veces y él aún no se daba por vencido – Francis… y si nos vamos ¿A dónde iremos? - - Cualquier lugar es mejor que este - - Pero, por qué … sé que tuve una mala experiencia con un imbécil, pero no voy a irme de aquí por eso - - Zoey por favor, piénsalo mejor… - - ¡Basta! (Lo interrumpí) sabes, ya estoy harta de esta conversación yo no me iré de aquí - - Pero, Zoey debemos irnos, solo déjame explicártelo, Sharon y Louis también pueden venir - - ¿Y ella tendrá a su bebé en el mar? ¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpido que suena eso? – él se alejó de mí – Solo te pedí que escucharas mi idea, no me tomaría más de cinco minutos contártela, pero crees que soy un imbécil que no piensa claramente, sé que mi plan funcionará… - - Está bien si quieres irte puedes hacerlo tú solo – - No puedo creer que estés tan ciega – dijo y salió de la cabaña para no volver en dos días

…

Ahora me doy cuenta de lo ciega que estaba, él tenía razón y si lo hubiese escuchado ahora estaría a salvo y él estaría vivo – Aquí estás – el líder me encontró antes que sus hombres – Esto debe ser una maldita broma – pensé, debo ser la persona con la peor suerte del mundo – Estoy herida, solo déjame ir – no tengo energías para pelear – Tú vendrás conmigo – dijo y me levantó del suelo, lancé un grito de dolor cuando ejerció presión en mi herida – Déjame imbécil – grite pero él no se detuvo, estábamos tan ocupados peleando que no nos dimos cuenta que alguien estaba junto a nosotros – Bájala ahora mismo – Louis tenía un hacha en las manos – Sabía que mentías - - Eres demasiado inteligente - - Cierra la boca y vuelve a dejarla en el suelo – Louis lucía muy enojado, creo que nunca lo había visto así – Esta noche te vas a morir hijo de perra – Sharon llegó al lugar y apuntó al líder con el arma que yo robé.

…

-Funcionará ya lo verás – besé los labios de Francis y me metí a la casa del líder y aguardé a la señal de Francis, sentí que pasó una eternidad, cuando de pronto, todos los hombres que estaban de guardia salieron de la casa a ver que ocurría, Francis y un viajero llamado Gale discutían, por algún motivo ficticio, corrí de prisa y tomé un arma pequeña, con un calibre de 9 milímetros suficiente para matar a alguien, pero no como para ser notada; salí por la ventana por la que entré y tuve que rodear la casa para simular que llegué desde la comunidad (pero antes oculté el arma entre unos arbustos) me aproximé al lugar dónde los dos hombres peleaban – Oigan qué ocurre, Francis por favor cálmate – dije fingiendo estar sorprendida él me miró y de un golpe arrojó al piso a Gale dejándolo inconsciente – Vámonos – dijo como si estuviera furioso, los demás guardias celebraron el épico momento de diversión y se llevaron a su amigo a dentro de la casa - ¿Lo lograste? - - Aquí está – dije sacando el arma de los arbustos – Esa es mi chica – dijo y me levantó del suelo, me cargó hasta la cabaña y estando dentro, me arrancó la ropa del cuerpo.

…

No podía creer lo que veía – Sharon, por favor baja el arma – dije casi sin aliento – No, este imbécil debe pagar por lo que ha hecho – recordé a Becky y desee ser yo quien sostenía el arma – Vete al infierno, maldito – Sharon presionó el gatillo y la sangre del líder cayó sobre mí, Louis le arrebató el arma de las manos a mi amiga – Estás loca, maldita perra – Drake estaba furioso, su brazo sangraba profusamente, otros habitantes de la comunidad se acercaron y nos ayudaron a ir con Carol mientras Louis apunta con el arma al líder – Tienes suerte niña, unos minutos más y te habrías desangrado hasta morir – limpió y desinfectó mi herida y colocó un vendaje – Ahora debes ayudarme a mí – Drake lo exigió – Aunque ella te ayude ahora, volverás a necesitar su ayuda así que te propongo un trato, si ella te ayuda tu nos dejarás tranquilos y no volverás a tocarnos o a enviar a tus hombres por nosotros - Louis intento ser amable - Imbéciles ustedes deben hacer lo que yo diga - - Amigo somos muchos más que tú, estás en desventaja, no me hagas enojar – se acercó a mí, yo estoy tan débil que apenas puedo hablar – Está bien, ahora ayúdame esta mierda me está matando – Carol lo vendó con mucho temor y luego de unos minutos el líder se marchó - ¿Crees que estaremos bien? – Sharon susurró y lentamente todo se volvió oscuro para mí

…

Desperté lentamente, al instante en que me moví sentí un dolor agudo en mi pierna – Tranquila, está mucho mejor... Tienes mucha suerte – Carol está junto a mí - ¿Suerte? - - Si, eres inmune... ahora podrías ser uno de ellos (los zombis) pero no es así, estás aquí con nosotros - - Preferiría no estarlo... - dije y me giré para ver hacia la pared - - Descansa linda, Sharon vendrá en unos minutos – dijo acariciando mi hombro y salió de la cabaña - Ahora todo está jodido... El líder vendrá por Louis y Sharon y sé que me dejará como espectadora para torturarme – me estremezco en la cama – Zoey estás despierta – Sharon entra y me abraza – Estaba muy asustada - - ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida? - - Dos horas aún no amanece, eres fuerte... - - ¿Cómo se ve la herida? - - Es profunda, perdiste mucha sangre, pero en cuanto la fiebre se vaya estarás mejor - - Sharon... (no pude contener el llanto) Francis está muerto - - ¿Qué? Claro que no Zoey ya verás que él...- - Drake tenía un radio para comunicarse con ellos y nadie respondió, todos los viajeros están muertos –mi amiga me abrazó con fuerza - Nunca debes darte por vencida Zoey, siempre hay algo por que luchar y tal vez creas que todo se fue por la borda, pero yo sé que él está allá y regresará con nosotros, aun no te rindas amiga - - Ya lo hice... - - No te dejaré... - Sharon intentó animarme, pero fue interrumpida por una gran conmoción en el exterior - ¿Qué es eso? - estábamos asustadas – Por favor quédense aquí y no hagan ningún ruido - Louis entró en la cabaña y le entregó el arma a Sharon - ¿Louis que está pasando? - pregunté intentando levantarme - No lo sé, pero es mejor que se queden aquí - - Louis no puedes mentirme ¿Qué está ocurriendo? - Louis se acercó a Sharon – De algún modo dos hombres del líder se infectaron y comenzaron a infectar a otras personas – fue un término muy lindo para decir que los malditos están matando a todos afuera – Por favor Louis no te vayas – mi amiga le suplicó - Louis, necesito que hagas algo por mí... (él se acercó a mí aun sosteniendo la mano de mi amiga) Necesito que vayas con los ancianos de Becky y los cuides hasta que esto termine, por favor se lo prometí a ella - él lo pensó unos segundos - está bien no te fallaré - respondió - No Louis no te vayas – Louis se acercó y besó a Sharon en los labios – Nos veremos al amanecer – - Descuida yo la cuidaré - dije el asintió y se marchó, la chica embarazada cerró la puerta en seguida – Zoey ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - - Ven aquí aléjate de la puerta – en ese instante alguien golpeó desde el exterior la puerta y ambas nos sobresaltamos - ¡Zoey! ¡Por favor déjame entrar! - - ¡es Carol! - Sharon se dio prisa y abrió la puerta, la mujer entró y cerró en seguida la puerta tras de sí - Esos malditos si que muerden fuerte* - - Por Dios, debo vendar esa herida – Sharon tomó una venda y comenzó a ayudar a Carol – Por favor Carol, no te duermas, quédate aquí - - Sharon aléjate de ella... - grite pero era tarde la infectada saltó y arrojó a mi amiga contra el suelo mientras ésta gritaba – Ven a mí Carol - intenté hacer que la infectada me mirará pero no funcionó, me arrojé de la cama y tomé el arma que estaba en el piso - ¡Mierda! - grité con ira, la fiebre era tan fuerte que no podía distinguir entre los dos objetivos, debía darme prisa así que respiré profundo y presione el gatillo, Carol cayó al suelo, pero seguía con vida, Sharon se alejó en seguida y yo disparé dos balas más y la infectada dejó de moverse - ¡Sharon, Sharon, rápido hay que irnos! - ella me ayudó a levantarme, no sé por que razón aún tengo la camisa de Drake puesta encima ni siquiera me he percatado si ya tengo ropa interior puesta o no, pero eso no importa en este momento, lo único que importa es seguir con vida – El sonido seguro atraerá a más y no podemos estar aquí cuando vengan, debemos ir a la casa de Drake por más armas - - Busquemos a Louis por favor – ella suplicó - Bien debemos darnos prisa caminamos lo más rápido que pudimos ya que yo apenas podía mantenerme de pie – Chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí? - - ¿Sam haz visto a Louis? - - No… espera, si se dirigía a la casa del líder, tengan (nos dio una antorcha sin saber que tenemos un arma) Quémenlos y … recuerden que no son más nuestro amigos – nos entregó la antorcha y siguió buscando gente a quien ayudar – Debemos ir por esas armas – dije y escuchamos un gruñido – Oh por Dios – Sharon estaba a punto de llorar cuando el Hunter rastreó a la presa más fácil, la bestia me embistió y me arrebató de los brazos de mi amiga, pero antes de que el monstruo me matara, una ráfaga de disparos sonó en el aire – Levántate rápido – Ben me levantó del piso – Ustedes no deberían estar aquí, vamos a la casa – nosotras dos dudamos sobre su petición – Descuiden estoy llevando a todos los sobrevivientes a la casa y su amigo Louis acaba de llevar a los ancianos hacia allá – Vamos hay que darnos prisa - nos llevó sin más inconvenientes a la casa y cuando estábamos a punto de llegar encontramos a Louis – Ay por Dios ahora iba a traerlas – dijo y nos abrazó a ambas – Toma – me dio mi rifle de caza y él ya sostenía su Uzi, continuamos nuestro camino a la casa de líder - Quédense aquí adentro – Louis no colocó a las dos en una esquina y salió con los pocos hombres de Drake que quedaban con vida – Ahora estaremos bien… Iré a ver a Rose – Sharon se marchó y en ese momento Grace bajó las escaleras y me miró, sonrió y simuló dispararme con su AK 47 soltó una carcajada y se marchó – Perra loca – pensé, estaba tan débil que no tardé en quedarme dormida pensando en qué haría Francis si estuviera aquí

…

Sus brazos me envolvieron con fuerza – Contaré cada día hasta que regreses - - No voy a volver - - ¿Qué? – su risa debió escucharse en toda la isla – Eres un idiota – le di un golpe en el pecho – Oye eso dolió eres muy fuerte – dijo sin dejar de reír - Te mostraré que puedo ser fuerte – me coloqué sobre él, ninguno de los dos tiene ropa puesta, su risa paró en seguida – Sabes qué… No odio esto – yo reí y continué moviendo mi cadera para que mi humedad hiciera contacto con su entrepierna que está endurecida – Ahora vas a pagar – dije y comencé a gemir y a lamer mis dedos – Eso se ve muy bien – dijo acariciando mi cintura y justo cuando estaba por tocar mis pechos me giré para darle la espalda (siempre estando sobre él) me coloqué como un perrito y continué rozando su pene en mí, él comienza a gruñir – Esto es una nueva clase de tortura – dijo mientras yo continuaba jadeando.

No habíamos tenido mucho sexo desde mi accidente con el hombre en la selva y especialmente por mis sospechas de estar embarazada, pero esa noche no importaba, sería la última vez que lo tendría para mí así que hice lo mejor que pude y ambos pasamos una noche fantástica.

Sus manos acariciaban lenta y sensualmente mi trasero mientras que el calor en mi vagina aumentaba con cada roce de su piel, me muevo lentamente mientras mi piel se eriza por la sensación de excitación en todo mi cuerpo, así que vuelvo a recostarme sobre él con mi espalda sobre su pecho al instante sus manos recorren desde mis brazos hasta mis pechos, lentamente estoy impaciente por sentirlo dentro de mí, pero decido continuar nuestro juego, sus manos se frotan contra mis pezones de muchas formas , introduzco los dedos , índice y medio, de su mano izquierda en mi boca mientras su otra mano viaja lentamente por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi intimidad que está demasiado empapada y después de unos segundos de acariciarme suavemente introduce sus dedos para encontrarse directamente con la humedad de mi vagina, no me penetra solamente genera calor con su movimiento lento y suave, los dedos de su mano izquierda ya humedecidos acarician mi pezón con fuerza, como a mi me gusta una mezcla de dolor y placer, mis labios se encontraron con los suyos al girar mi cabeza y mientras nos dejamos llevar por un beso que casi nos deja sin respirar, sabemos que ya estamos listos y estando en esa posición me inclino para dejarlo penetrarme, me siento sobre su pene, que se introduce lentamente en mi vagina, siento cada instante de placer y luego vuelvo a recostarme sobre él, sus manos sujetan mi cadera y comienza a mover su pelvis para introducirse más profundo en mí, comienzo a gemir y él aumenta la velocidad, me apoyo en la cama con mis brazos para quedar casi sentada sobre él – Mi turno – dice y me coloca boca abajo sobre la cama se introduce en mi vagina y luego cierra mis piernas ejerciendo más presión en su pene durante la penetración, me siento como una pequeña presa bajo un gran cazador, un animal salvaje que puede darte el mejor sexo que jamás has tenido, mis gemidos aumentan hasta convertirse en gritos de placer al igual que el motociclista que está sobre mí aumenta el ritmo de su respiración – Ya casi… - gemí y me liberé con un grito, Francis se introdujo un par de veces más y luego se estimuló sobre mi dejando caer sus fluidos sobre mí – Creo que tengo que ir a mear – dijo y yo reí, pero de pronto noté algo muy extraño, hasta ahora esto era parte de un recuerdo, algo real que sucedió una noche antes de que mi compañero se fuera, pero no recuerdo que él haya salido de la casa esa noche, me puse de pie y me coloqué su camisa encima de pronto la puerta se abrió y Bill entró - ¿Bill? – no lo podía creer, corrí a abrazarlo sin importarme que estuviera desnuda – ¿Bill por qué me hiciste creer que habías muerto?- dije llorando - ¿Muerto? Francis está muerto yo estoy aquí – dijo y entonces lo solté en seguida, frente a mí no estaba Bill sino un Smoker que me atrapó en cuento lo vi – Zoey, despierta – Louis me despertó por la mañana – Por Dios, Louis – dije con lágrimas en los ojos – Te llevaré a tu casa para que te pongas ropa, este día será largo – dijo y me ayudó a levantarme, me llevó hasta mi cabaña y aguardó afuera a que terminara de vestirme; estando dentro de la casa fui en seguida por el chaleco de Francis y la boina de Bill, lloré con los objetos de mis dos compañeros caídos.

Una semana después estoy mucho mejor, mi perna sana lentamente pero no se infectó y es algo que agradezco, las pesadillas no paran pero estoy empezando a superarlas, de todas las personas que habían en la isla apenas quedamos treinta, no estábamos listos para un accidente como el que ocurrió, pero nos estamos asegurando de que jamás vuelva a pasar, después de salir del baño sentí una sensación horrible y familiar, volví dentro – Ay no – sentí una sensación de alivio y dolor, la sangre por fin había aparecido, mi cuerpo volvía a la normalidad, pero la tristeza de que en realidad nunca tuve lo que creí que era de Francis también me inundó, me las arreglé para mantenerme aseada y salí de la casa - Ahí vienen, ahí vienen – alguien gritó y todos corrimos hacia la costa un barco mucho más pequeño que en el que se fueron los viajeros estaba a punto de llegar a la isla , Louis ha asumido el liderazgo por ahora, mientras Drake está encerrado en la celda donde asesinó a Becky – Sean cautelosos – dice Louis y respira profundo, yo me mantengo alejada porque mi pierna aún no está bien. El barco se detuvo y James bajó – Apártense de mi camino – dijo de muy mal humor - ¿Dónde está Drake? – dijo a Ben quien sobrevivió al desastre y ahora se encargaba de mantener a los hombres de su hermano tranquilos – Él es el nuevo líder ahora – dijo y señaló a Louis – Pero descuida Drake está vivo y fue una decisión unánime - - Me importa una mierda, yo solo quiero descansar – dijo y continuó su camino hacia la casa del líder. De los doce viajeros que se fueron, siete regresaron con vida, pero los primeros tres fueron fusilados por Drake un día antes de asesinar a Becky, por lo que esta vez cinco hombres bajaron del barco y no venían solos; después de James, bajaron Chris, Andy y Peter mi corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad cuando vi a Francis bajar, pero en seguida vi que algo no andaba bien – Amigo, sabía que volverías – Louis extendió su mano, Francis gruñó y continuó caminando ignorando a nuestro amigo, yo lo observe, habría salido corriendo hacia él pero mi pierna no me lo permitía y fue mejor que no lo haya hecho porque cuando pasó frente a mí me miró fijamente como interrogándome, supuse que lo hacía por nuestras sospechas de embarazo y acababa de darme cuenta de que eran falsas así que negué con la cabeza y él me miró con una mezcla de satisfacción y tranquilidad y continuó su caminó hacia la casa del líder - ¿Qué diablos está pasando? – me pregunte al ver a Francis ignorarme y luego de eso vi desembarcar a tres personas nuevas, dos hombres … y una mujer…

 _*Guiño a "El amanecer de los muertos"_


	20. Él regresó

**Capítulo 20: Él regresó**

-Esto no está bien – mis ojos están fijos en el camino que tomaron los viajeros , sin prestar mucha atención a las nuevas personas que llegaron – Dale tiempo Zoey, él debe estar cansado por el viaje y seguramente quiere ir a entregar todo para poder descansar en su cabaña (nuestra cabaña) - - Sharon te lo agradezco, pero sé que algo anda muy mal… lo vi, ese no es Francis es alguien más - - ¿A qué te refieres? – hice contacto visual con mi amiga – Algo debió pasar allá, en esa isla, él no es el mismo que se fue - - Solo estás siendo paranoica… - tomó mi mano – No lo sé Sharon, algo no anda bien - - Deberíamos volver a casa, te cambiaré el vendaje… Después de todo no querrás recibirlo "la primera noche" con un vendaje sucio – dijo en tono juguetón y mis mejillas se tornaron rosa – Oh ya basta, es mejor que averigüemos quienes son ellos – señalé hacia los recién llegados que charlaban con Louis, nos acercamos a ellos y nos recibieron con una sonrisa – Oh chicas, vengan aquí, ellos son Johnny, Lucas y Sarah – nos presentó a los nuevos miembros del clan – Es bueno estar aquí – dijo Johnny y me miró con sus ojos color verde claro, sus músculos sobresalen de su ropa sucia y su barba descuidada abarca la mitad de su rostro, aún así logro ver que es muy guapo – Hola chicas… ¡Wow! en mi vida creí volver a ver una mujer embarazada! – Lucas se acercó a Sharon, sus rasgos latinos son evidentes así como su uniforme militar del que ya solo conserva sus botas y el pantalón, su piel es bronceada y sus ojos café muy claro – Me alegra tanto volver a ver mujeres… - Sarah se acercó y nos tomó de la mano a ambas, no puedo evitar pensar que ya escuché eso antes, en el puente, la chica afroamericana que coqueteaba con Francis dijo lo mismo al verme – Saben extraño demasiado las duchas con agua caliente - - Aquí no hay agua caliente, pero al menos esta limpia – Sharon respondió con amabilidad, esta chica es muy hermosa, probablemente tenga unos 32 o 35 años de edad, su piel está bronceada, parece que estuvo de vacaciones en lugar de sobrevivir al reino de los zombis, su cabello es rojo intenso (natural) sus labios son gruesos aunque están maltratados y sus ojos son grandes y azules, es toda una bomba – Escuchen normalmente esperaríamos a que se instalen para asignarles sus tareas, pero me temo que esta vez necesitamos ayuda, acabamos de sufrir un accidente y nos falta toda la ayuda que sea posible – Louis parecía avergonzado de tener que pedirles a los nuevos que hieran algo por nosotros – Bueno, la ayuda está aquí – dijo Johnny con una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios – Esta chica es la respuesta a sus plegarias – puso sus manos en los hombros de Sarah – Oye ya basta – ella parece bastante agradable – Sarah es doctora, seguro podrá ayudar aquí – finalizó el hombre, Louis y Sharon se tomaron de las manos, con el nacimiento de su hijo tan cerca es una bendición (para ellos) que esa mujer esté aquí – Eso es grandioso – Louis fue el primero en hablar – Creo que nosotros también podemos ayudar, Johnny solía ser ingeniero eléctrico y yo era soldado de las fuerzas especiales estadounidenses - - Lucas, creo que ustedes si son la respuesta a nuestras plegarias – Sharon está encantada con ellos y yo… no sé si estoy preocupada por lo que ocurre con Francis o en realidad no me agrada esta mujer (Sarah) así que me mantengo en silencio, notando que Sarah no ha dejado de ver en dirección a dónde se fueron los viajeros – Escuchen no quiero ser descortés, pero quiero dejar esto con los demás y dormir un rato - - Claro que si Lucas vengan por aquí – Louis los llevó en dirección a la casa donde por el momento residen las personas que resultaron heridas aquella noche, mi amiga y yo nos mantuvimos atrás.

-Vaya creo que tengo mucho trabajo por hacer – Sarah vio a las personas que están dentro de la casa - descuida es mejor que descanses por ahora – Louis es muy amable, siempre lo fue y es admirable pues, ahora está con Sharon por lo que no ha visto ni una sola vez las tetas que sobresalen de la camisa de Sarah – Diablos ¿Esta mujer era doctora o actriz porno? – pienso para mis adentros - ¿Dónde están los demás? – ella preguntó – No lo sé tal vez están en el depósito guardando lo que trajeron con ellos - - ¿Por donde? – Louis se sorprendió por la insistencia de Sarah por volver con los viajeros – Sarah deja en paz a ese hombre – Johnny se burló de ella, pero a ella pareció no importarle – Vengan les mostraré donde es – Louis los condujo por el pasillo – Bien, hora de irnos – Sharon tomó mi mano y me arrastró fuera de la casa – Deja a ese hombre en paz… - no salía de mi cabeza - ¿Cuál hombre? ¿Y si ella es la razón por la que Francis ni siquiera habló conmigo? – mi cabeza gira y gira y no logro encontrar el sentido de todo esto – Oye Zoey ¿Quieres la lencería negra o la roja? - - ¿Qué? - - Solo bromeo - - Esas personas son raras no crees… - - ¿Qué? A mí me parecen muy agradables - - Si, claro – me limité a decir, continuamos en silencio hasta mi cabaña – Ven aquí – ella se sentó frente a mí y comenzó a quitar mi vendaje - ¿Ves? Luce muy bien – mi piel está de color rosa y aunque la herida tal vez deje una enorme cicatriz, sé que sanará muy pronto y eso es un gran consuelo – Oye Sharon y ahora que todo está mejor ¿Vas a mudarte con Louis? – ella sonrió ampliamente – Eres muy lista, creí que nadie lo había notado - - ¿Notarlo? Casi te puedo escuchar hasta aquí por las noches… - su rostro entero se volvió de color rojo, estaba avergonzada – Zoey… yo… - yo me reí – Oye Sharon eso está muy bien, ambos se merecen y está bien que lo hagan de vez en cuando – ella sonrió y terminó de atar mi vendaje – Bueno debes descansar iré a mi cabaña y regresaré en un rato – dijo y se retiró, mis ojos se clavaron en el chaleco del motociclista rudo con el que reñí durante todo el viaje y que ahora extrañaba más que a nadie – Pensé que lo había perdido… No dejaré que nada me lo quite de nuevo – dije y me recosté en mi cama.

Estoy segura que no soy más la chica cómica que solía pasar su tiempo pensando en cómo acabaría esta película de zombis, extrañando mi teléfono celular o mis videojuegos, cuando me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar entre esos tres hombres tan diferentes, mi tiempo de ser una niña terminó hace mucho, mi relación con Bill y mi reacción ante su pérdida, me enseñaron que en este mundo de mierda jamás debes atarte a nadie y fue exactamente lo que hice con Francis, aunque fue difícil al inicio, terminé sintiéndome en casa con ellos y ahora eso se ha derrumbado, Bill ya no está aquí, Louis está a punto de iniciar su propia familia y Francis parece haber renunciado a nosotros (a mí) por ahora solo me queda esperar que las cosas vuelvan a ser cómo eran, no sé si lograré adaptarme al cambio que parece ser inminente, por el momento sol me mantengo en mi cama mirando hacia la nada esperando que lo mejor resulte de esta situación, dejé de sangrar no sé por qué razón y no me reuní a la hora de la cena con Sharon y Louis como acostumbramos, esta noche no tengo hambre, no tengo sueño, no sé si puedo sentir algo, estoy muy confundida.

Creo que dormí unas horas, no puedo recordarlo, mi cabeza es un nido de pensamientos extraños, la noche llegó y con la oscuridad las personas volvieron a sus casa o a la casa del líder (no sabemos por qué la seguimos llamando así) y el silencio se apoderó de todo, no por mucho porque parece que una tormenta se acerca, antes era gracioso pensar cómo el decir la palabra "tormenta" me hacía pensar en el personaje de los comics, pero ahora parece que todo lo que antes era gracioso dejó de serlo - ¿Así se siente ser un adulto? - me pregunté. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre nuestras cabañas, hasta el momento habían demostrado estar bien construidas, pero parece que la lluvia que se acerca será de las más fuertes, poco a poco las gotitas se convirtieron en mares de agua cayendo al suelo, es una suerte que Louis pensara en construir las casas en un terreno alto por lo que el agua no podía entrar, la temperatura comenzó a descender rápidamente, tomé una frazada, hasta antes de que Francis se fuera, jamás necesité una, el calor de su cuerpo era suficiente para mantenerme cómoda y feliz la noche entera, pero ahora estoy sola y aún no logro acostumbrarme a la diferencia.

La lluvia es tan fuerte que oculta cualquier sonido nocturno; sin embrago me levanto sobresaltada cuando mi puerta se abre de golpe, con una mueca de dolor me siento rápidamente en mi cama, no puedo ver nada, esta noche no tengo ninguna fuente de luz y por la lluvia las antorchas de afuera están apagadas, la mayoría de personas deben estar en la casa del líder así que supongo que tendré que valerme por mi cuenta, ya no tengo el arma, estoy sola, herida y no puedo ver nada, evaluó mis posibilidades, de pronto recuerdo la linterna que está en el piso cerca de mi cama, me abalanzo y la tomo sin importarme el terrible dolor que me ocasionó en la herida que necesitaba ser cocida, enciendo la luz y veo entrar a un hombre muy alto con un suéter negro con la capucha puesta, entrecierro los ojos para ver mejor, creo la batería de la linterna por fin está muriendo - ¿Francis? - preguntó y él cierra la puerta tras de sí - ¿Vas a dispararme? - pregunta y se quita el suéter húmedo de encima – Ducharme dos veces en el día no es mi estilo – se sacude el agua que aún tiene encima – Francis... - no sé que decir, físicamente parece ser la misma persona que se fue, excepto por algunos rasguños y moretones – Drake creyó que iba a matarlo ¿Por qué? - se sentó en una silla frente a mí - ¿Y lo hiciste? - él negó con la cabeza, nunca creí que ese hombre que me supera por lo menos una década y media de edad, me haría sentir tan atraída hacia él, verlo ahí sentado frente a mi es increíble, aún no puedo creerlo, pero verlo con una camiseta negra sin mangas con los brazos apoyados en sus piernas, mostrando sus músculos impresionantes me hace derretir, aunque pronto me hace volver a la realidad con su voz áspera - No lo haré - él comentario me pareció extraño, pero decidí no indagar más (por ahora) - Pensé que habías muerto – las lágrimas aparecieron, pero él solo se encogió de hombros – Te dije que soy indestructible - - No vuelvas a irte...- casi no podía ver su rostro con la tenue iluminación de mi lámpara, pero estoy casi segura de que hasta el sonido de mi voz le es molesto, no hubo respuesta de su parte, me levante intentando disimular el dolor de mi pierna - ¿Te quedarás aquí esta noche? - me puse de rodillas ante él, no debería preguntar eso, ésta es su casa y, bajo circunstancias normales, él se acurrucaría junto a mí en nuestra cama, pero algo me dice que eso no va a suceder - Aún hay mucho que hacer – dijo secamente - ¿No estás cansado? - tome sus manos están llenas de cortes – Solo vine a ver si estás bien... Y veo que sí - dijo y se levantó - ¿Qué te ocurrió? Este no es Francis – no pude contener el llanto él rió - Te equivocas, este es Francis en verdad - - Eso no es cierto... - giró en dirección a la puerta pero yo me levanté y me abrace a su espalda, no me importó que su ropa estuviera mojada – Tú no eres así, no sé que te ocurrió haya afuera... - colocó sus manos torpemente sobre las mías que envolvían su cintura con fuerza – Todo va a cambiar pronto Zoey debes estar lista - - ¿Cambiar? - - Estás muy cómoda aquí eso lo sé... - yo me niego a dejarlo ir – No, tú tenías razón debimos irnos, jamás debí dejarte ir solo allá - - Tú no puedes protegerme, solo abrías sido una carga en la expedición - no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, llamar carga a la persona que te salvó el culo en el camino hasta aquí (aunque él me salvó muchas más veces) mis manos lo liberaron y él giro para verme - ¿Qué le pasó a tu pierna? - preguntó sol para cambiar el tema, en realidad no parecía muy interesado – No es importante - dije casi sin aliento, él respiró profundamente intentó decir algo más, pero no luchó más y salió de la cabaña, no pude decir nada más, me sentía molesta, traicionada, herida, extraña, era una mezcla de emociones fuertes, retrocedí y me senté en la cama, intentando pensar que sería lo siguiente que haría ¿Debía ir a buscarlo? ¿Golpearlo hasta que me dijera la verdad? ¿Olvidarme de él? - Soy una tonta – dije en voz alta, la puerta se abrió nuevamente y él entro – Francis yo... - dije pero él no deseaba hablar me empujo en la cama y se quitó la camisa – Todo va a mejorar – dijo en tono casi malévolo, pero yo no siento miedo, no le temo a él, estoy convencida de que en el fondo sigue siendo él mismo hombre que partió hacia la isla de los muertos, me apresure y puse mis labios contra los suyos, no quería que cambiara de opinión y se marchase, a pesar de que ha estado bajo la lluvia su piel está tibia y eso me encanta, se apresura a deshacerse de mi camiseta y me levanta hasta sentarme sobre sus piernas, abrí el broche de mis propios shorts y me levante para quitármelos lentamente frente a él, teniendo mucho cuidado de no lastimar mi pierna, la horrible cortada por fin se hizo visible, él acercó su mano para examinarme pero yo lo empuje suavemente para que se recostara e la cama y me senté totalmente desnuda sobre él, sus manos no tardaron en recorrer mi cuerpo, me abracé con fuerza a él – No se por qué has puesto esta barrera entre nosotros, pero estoy segura de que eres la misma persona, eres el Francis del que me enamoré – dije por primera vez, él colocó su mano en mi mejilla, casi puedo sentir el amor que siente por mí con solo el contacto de sus dedos, me acercó lentamente a sus labios y mi corazón palpita con fuerza, como la primera vez que nos besamos en aquel bar sobre el puente - ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ese hijo de puta? – me interrogó su mano bajó desde mi espalda hasta mi pierna derecha dónde está la herida – Él no hizo esto, fue Becky… - - ¿Qué? - - Drake la asesino y … - mi cuerpo se estremece al recordarlo, parece que el chico rudo se tragó las mil maldiciones que estaba por decir, sabía que no le gustaría que nadie tocara a su chica, él no lo permitiría (eso creí) – Ven aquí – dijo y por fin colocó sus labios contra los míos, demostrándome en un solo beso lo mucho que me había extrañado, nuestra respiración se aceleró cuando nuestro húmedo beso se volvió más caliente, me vuelve loca saborear su lengua hábil, la humedad y el calor de su contacto me estremece de placer, tengo una ligera obsesión por sentir su lengua en mi boca, hasta su sabor es perfecto para mí, uno no va por la vida (y menos en un apocalipsis zombi) pensando en follarte el tipo más rudo, grande, pervertido, sucio y desaliñado de tu grupo, incluso el chico mecánico del otro grupo habría sido una mejor opción, aunque no sé si habría sido tan bueno como el motociclista, para hacerme estallar con cada orgasmo, pero aún así aquí estoy desesperada por volver a sentirlo dentro de mí, saboreo sus labios con desesperación y entonces él me hace girar hasta quedar sobre mí, la luz de la linterna se ha desvanecido por lo que ahora solamente nos ilumina ocasionalmente la luz de los rayos en el cielo, su boca vuelve a encontrarse con la mía y esta vez serán mis manos las que exploren su cuerpo fuerte – Te extrañé demasiado – gemí y continúe besándolo, su boca se dirige lentamente hacia mi cuello, cierro mis ojos y coloco mis manos en su cabeza afeitada, continua bajando hasta llegar a mis pechos, un gemido se escapa de mi boca mientras él no se conforma con lamer uno solo de mis pechos, los une con sus manos y succiona ambos pezones a la vez, repite la misma acción varias veces, estoy tan empapada que empieza a doler, mi cuerpo pide a gritos, que se empuje en mí de una vez por todas – Me gustan mucho tus tetas - dice y pasa su lengua por mis pezones – Cierra la boca, apuesto a que has visto demasiadas tetas en tu vida – él continuó succionándolas – Solo algunas – dijo por fin y luego continuó bajando por mi abdomen – Creo que no te había cogido en años – - No te fuiste mucho tiempo y mi cuerpo entero gritaba tu nombre - - Tu vas a gritar mi nombre – solo el sonido de su voz estando cerca de mí me hace mojarme, por fin él se quita el pantalón y se reúne conmigo en la cama – No te metas en problemas, si – susurra contra mis labios, me soy el tiempo de besarlo y morder su labio inferior antes de responder – Me he metido en problemas, tendrás que castigarme – se siente bien volver a coquetear con él y esta vez lo hago con seguridad, no se trata de las miradas tímidas dentro del refugio o el roce ocasional de nuestras manos durante las largas caminatas hasta encontrar un refugio, ahora puedo hacer lo que quiera sin ser juzgada por nadie y aunque recuerdo con melancolía esos días estoy segura que es mucho mejor poder saborearlo y dejarlo hacerme suya que conformarme con avergonzarme de mi misma, por encontrarme más seguido de lo que quería admitir imaginándolo sobre mí completamente desnudo – Eso es quiero que me lo hagas ahora – ronronee para él cuando pasó su lengua por mi cuello, con mis manos tomé su pene y lo frote suavemente contra mi vagina húmeda, en seguida comencé a gemir, no recuerdo nunca haber conocido un hombre con un carácter como el suyo y su fuerza impresionante, me siento como una niña ilusionada con un chico mayor, solo que yo no soy una niña y él es más que un chico mayor, podría ser incluso mi padre, pero eso no me importa más, a estas alturas ya he superado mi conflicto de cuando me di cuenta de que él me atraía y entonces intenté encontrar cada defecto de él para poder dejar de mirarlo como idiota cada vez que se quitaba la camisa, sonrojándome en ocasiones al ser descubierta por Bill o Louis. Francis gruñó cuando pase la punta de su miembro tan cerca de mi vagina que casi pudo penetrarme, se inclinó y besó mi frente – Ya no quiero esperar – dije y lo coloqué en mi entrada – Vamos solo házmelo de una vez – un gemido salió potente de mi garganta cuando él se empujó lentamente dentro de mí, a pesar de que estoy acostumbrada a su gran tamaño todavía me pregunto cómo soy capaz de resistir y disfrutar de su fuerza – Estrecha… - dijo casi en un gemido y volvió a empujarse dentro de mí, afuera hace frío y nosotros estamos empezando a sudar, poco a poco la velocidad de sus embestidas aumenta y con ellas también aumentan mis gemidos, no voy a negar que el dolor de mi pierna me impide disfrutar al cien porciento, pero aún así estoy tan feliz de que esté aquí que no quiero que se aleje, se siente como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacemos, aún estoy un poco nerviosa, como si fuera una adolescente que esta experimentando por primera vez la sexualidad – Más fuerte – gemí en sus labios, él me besó rápidamente, se apoyó en sus brazos poderosos y se dejó llevar por el momento, es salvaje, sus embestidas hacen vibrar todo mi cuerpo, me sostengo de su cadera y me siento aún más caliente al sentir el movimiento sexy de su cuerpo contra el mío, su movimiento se vuelve más lento en ocasiones como disfrutando cada milímetro de su pene dentro de mi vagina, estoy a punto de correrme y parece que él aún tiene mucha energía, toma mis pechos y juega con ellos de forma seductora – Estoy a punto de terminar – grité él colocó una mano sobre mi cuello y se acercó a mi oído – No, no te lo permitiré hasta que no digas mi nombre – susurró a pesar de que su mano está presionando mi cuello, no me lastiman por el contrario me siento más excitada – No lo haré – dije intentando jugar con él – Bien ya lo veremos – dijo insatisfecho con una mano levantó fácilmente mi cadera y continuó su movimiento dentro y fuera de mí y con su otra mano comenzó a estimular mi clítoris – Ay por Dios – grité y él continuó mis gritos subieron de nivel.

Para el momento en que fuimos al aeropuerto ya pasaba mis momentos libres imaginando lo que se sentiría estar indefensa bajo su cuerpo siendo penetrada por su pene, no me sentía cómoda , pero no lo podía evitar, imaginaba que en el siguiente refugio esperaría a que fuera el turno de Francis para hacer guardia y entonces, aprovechando que Louis y Bill dormían, me entregaría de una vez por todas a él, creo que nunca lo había admitido hasta ahora – Mierda! Justo así! - grité a punto de dejar salir mis fluidos, pero él se detuvo y se retiro de mí – No aun no has dicho la palabra mágica – - ¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿Cómo te puedes detener ahora? – una risa casi malvada brotó de él y bajó con su lengua hasta mí intimidad y me acarició unos minutos – Vamos, te necesito adentro de mí – suplique – Buena chica – volvió a colocarse sobre mí, creo que es consiente de que otra posición me habría ocasionado aún más dolor, me pregunto si soy una especie de sadomasoquista, la herida en mi pierna es muy dolorosa y aún así puedo disfrutar del sexo con mi compañero, pronto su ritmo volvió a ser salvaje casi violento, la sensación es fuerte y no puedo pensar bien en este momento, solo me dejo llevar, estoy tan húmeda que mis sábanas están empapadas, colocó mis manos en su pecho y lo empujo él se detiene instantáneamente - ¿Qué ocurre? - - Aguarda – giré lentamente hasta quedar boca abajo, él se sorprendió y yo tomé su pene y comencé a rozarlo en mí trasero – Vamos hazlos antes de que cambie de opinión – dije en un gemido, entonces él humedeció sus dedos en mi vagina y los frotó en mi otro agujero para dilatarme lo suficiente para evitar lastimarme, comenzó solamente rozando la punta de sus dedos y avanzó lentamente hasta introducir sus dedos - ¿Estás segura? – lo escuché susurrar cuando creyó que ya estaba lista – Solo… hazlo – dije con menos seguridad, pero aún lo deseaba – Aguarda – dije y me coloqué como un perrito, sabía que la fricción de la cama contra mi herida iba a doler demasiado – Ahora si – ronroneé, se fritó unas veces más en mí y luego colocó la punta de su pene en mi entrada, antes de perder mi virginidad ya había oído hablar de esto y podía imaginar que iba a ser dolorosamente placentero, las manos gigantescas de Francis se colocaron en mi cadera, pero antes de introducirse rozó la punta de su pene en mí, se sentía muy bien , me relajé y dejé que él me guiara después de todo era él quien sabía der estas cosas, estoy segura de que no va lastimarme, fue doloroso al inicio, mientras mi cuerpo se acostumbraba, pero él lo hizo con tanta delicadeza que a pesar de que estaba un poco asustada, disfrute y lo hice aún más cuando comenzó a moverse lentamente, ya otras veces lo habíamos intentado, pero esta vez por fin llegamos hasta el final – Se… siente… bien – me sorprendí porque, después del temor que sentía y el esfuerzo que puso en no lastimarme, por fin el placer había llegado de nuevo y más cuando con mi mano estimulé mi vagina totalmente mojada, el motociclista se introduce lentamente en mí, gruñendo de placer cada vez que va hacia adentro, yo he comenzado a gemir nuevamente y después de un rato esos gemidos se volvieron gritos, de vez en cuando me hace girar para besar mis labios y vuelve a apretar con fuerza mi trasero, mientras el calor dentro de mí avanza más rápidamente y por fin lo que él había estado deseando sucede, me dejo llevar por la sensación y lo digo – ¡Vamos Francis así! - - Eso es dijo - - Idiota no empieces a presumir – dije pero él aumento el ritmo haciendo que yo solo deseara gritar, el se puso de pie junto a la cama y siguió penetrándome – Francis estoy a punto de terminar – una de sus manos se sujeta a mi cadera mientras la otra masajea mi pecho, repetí su nombre varias veces más hasta que por fin, experimenté el mejor orgasmo que había tenido hasta ahora, el esperar tanto tiempo para liberarme me ayudo y por fin mis fluidos salían con violencia de mí salpicándolo todo incluso a mi compañero, él no parece incómodo con esto – Mi turno – dijo casi sin aliento y terminó dentro de mí, se retiró lentamente y yo caí muy cansada sobre la cama, parecía que él luchaba contra su impulso de irse o quedarse, así que extendí mis brazos y él se unió a mí, utilicé su brazo como almohada y me abracé a él con fuerza.

La lluvia continúa cayendo y yo recorro con mis manos su piel - ¿Qué ocurrió allá? – pregunto con timidez – La isla es mejor de lo que creerías - - ¿Ya no deseabas regresar? – él guardo silencio - ¿Qué pasó aquí? Regresamos y encontramos un puto pueblo fantasma - - Drake… - me estremecí al recordar lo que pasó esa noche – La witch infectó a dos de sus hombres y todo se fue a la mierda - - Dicen que Ben te salvó… - - ¿Dicen? - - ¿Drake es inmune? - - Creo que no, no lo sé - - Un vampiro le mordió la oreja - - De hecho esa fui yo… - - ¿Te cogiste a Drake? – no podía ocultar la molestia en su voz y yo no podía creer que él estuviera convencido de que fui yo quien lo incitó – Si es por eso que no querías irte ¿Verdad? - - ¿Qué? - - Sabes me preguntaba si era yo quien no lo estaba haciendo bien, tal vez yo ya no encajo entre la gente "normal" - - Cierra la boca… ¿Acaso eres estúpido? – me levante para tenerlo de frente – Supliqué hasta el último segundo que estuvieras bien (bese su pecho) ¿No puedes creer que esté feliz de verte? No quiero dejarte salir nunca más de aquí - él respiró, pero yo no puedo evitar pensar que James tiene algo que ver con esto, el ambiente se ha vuelto tenso así que decido cambiar el tema (por ahora) - ¿A qué edad liberaste al león la primera vez? – pregunte señalando hacia su pene que aún si erección tiene un tamaño impresionante - ¿Qué? - - Solo dime – el negó con la cabeza – Oh vamos, solo quiero saber mucho más de ti – su mano tomó la mía y la entrelazó, fue un gesto simple que me hizo sentir feliz – Ya no lo recuerdo… - - Oye, no eres tan viejo, solo dime - - Esta bien… Creo que estaba a puto de cumplir los 16 - - ¿Qué? - - Que puedo decir… siempre me han gustado las… - - Eso es impresionante, pero no tango – lo interrumpí - ¿Y tú? Sé que nuestro encuentro en el puente no fue la primera vez para ti - - No yo… fue a los dieciocho - - ¿Qué edad tienes? - - Eso no importa – me rehusé a responder su pregunta - ¿Y quién fue la afortunada? - - Oh vamos fue hace mucho tiempo… - - está bien, me conformé con el dato - ¿Y dime estabas con alguien antes de que esto empezara? - - Sandra, ese era nombre… - me asombré por lo rápido que respondió - ¿La extrañas? - - No, no suelo querer demasiado a nadie - - ¿Incluso a mí? – respiró profundamente y sujetó con más fuerza mi mano – Tomaré eso como un "Tú eres diferente" – dije para mí misma – Cuando entré a la universidad intenté mantenerme balanceada entre la fiesta y la educación – continué hablando – Conocí a un chico llamado Brandon y pues… - - Chico afortunado – él se limitó a contestar – Tú eres afortunado – dije y me acerqué para besar sus labios, el motociclista tiene una forma de jugar con su lengua que me hace desear jamás dejar de besarlo, volvió a colocarse sobre mí y continuó besándome hasta que estuvimos listos para hacerlo nuevamente…

La noche fue larga y por fin las rayos de sol estaban comenzando a aparecer – No vuelvas a alejar tu culo de mí – dije casi dormida.

Escuché unos golpes en mi puerta y abrí los ojos lentamente - ¿Qué diablos? – sentía como si me hubiese arrollado un camión – Zoey ¿Estás bien? – Sharon estaba del otro lado de la puerta – Si claro… ya voy – grite, me di cuenta de inmediatamente de que estaba sola, Francis se había ido y todo lo que quedaba de él era su chaleco, incluso su ropa que estaba mojada había desaparecido como si él jamás me hubiera visitado por la noche…


	21. Una nueva aventura

**Capítulo 21: Una nueva aventura.**

Me senté en mi cama, aún estoy desnuda, sé que no fue un sueño, todo mi cuerpo me duele, Sharon está en la puerta y yo no puedo ponerme de pie para ir a recibirla. Logré alcanzar mi ropa y con mucho esfuerzo me la puse, la última persona que salió (Francis) cerró desde afuera por lo que no tiene el seguro puesto, así que mi amiga podrá entrar sin que yo me levante – Zoey ¿Estás despierta? – grita desde el exterior, creo que imagina que mi compañero está aquí conmigo ahora – Adelante – dije y ella entró – Amiga luces… - - Terrible, lo sé – la interrumpí pero ella sonrió – Brillante, luces muy bien ¿Acaso Francis y tú…? - - ¿Qué? Claro que no (mentí) él ni siquiera está aquí - - Lo sé, lo vi está mañana en la costa… estaba con James, a penas y me miró – el sentimiento de pérdida regresa - ¿Con James? Escucha creo que ese maldito es la razón de que Francis actúe así, tal vez intenta acabar con ellos desde adentro – digo aceptando que el motociclista ahora es uno de ellos – Puede ser, pero Zoey si él no regresa… - - Lo hará, yo sé que si – dije recordando la forma en la que me besó la noche anterior, sé que fue más que simple sexo.

Me recuesto de nuevo en mi cama es doloroso estar sentada "La primera vez es dolorosa" escuché decir y me asombré porque anoche no me dolió como imaginé, no sabía que el dolor se extendía al día siguiente, mi mente se debate entre estar con Sharon o con Francis, de pronto alguien llama a la puerta - ¡Adelante! – vuelvo a gritar y ambas, Sharon y yo, nos sorprendemos al ver una hermosa chica de cabello rojo entrar a mi cabaña – Hola, tú eres Zoey ¿Cierto? - - Así es, pero… - - Oh, tu amigo Louis me envió a revisar la herida de tu pierna – la chica trae una caja con varios herramientas médicas, supongo que lo han traído de la otra isla, la expresión de Sharon cambia inmediatamente al escuchar que Louis estuvo con ella – Hhhmm (se aclaró la garganta) si me disculpan, volveré en unos minutos – dice mi amiga, se levanta rápidamente y sale de la cabaña – Parece que lleva prisa – Sarah dice mientras observa la puerta – Oh, no creas que ella… - intenté disculpar a mi amiga - Lo sé, el embarazo te cambia todo, tu cuerpo por dentro se vuelve loco – dice la pelirroja con una sonrisa en sus labios – Bien ahora veamos esa herida ¿Podrías ponerte de pie para…? - - Oh no, lo siento, el dolor es muy fuerte – la interrumpo, tengo suerte de poder tomar como excusa mi pierna para mi dolor real – Está bien, descuida la veremos así – dice y comienza a levantar la tela de mis shorts, encontrándose con el espantoso recuerdo que me dejó Becky – Oh Dios ¿Qué fue lo que…? - - Una Witch… - respondo rápidamente, la cara de Sarah se pone pálida.

Sarah ha terminado de coser la herida de mi pierna - ¿Cómo sobreviviste? – me pregunta con sus ojos llenos de terror – Tuve suerte de no ser quien la hizo enojar sino otro pobre imbécil, ella a penas y me miró, pero sus uñas hicieron esto – señalé la herida - ¿Era la primera a la que te enfrentabas? - - Claro que no, ya antes he… sino fuera por un amigo, no estaría aquí – dije con una sonrisa en mis labios - Eso es exactamente lo que me pasó a mí – dice y se levanta para dejarme ver su cintura perfecta, se gira, levanta su camisa y me muestra una cicatriz muy reciente que atraviesa su espalda – La Witch me persiguió cerca de la escuela, creí que iba a morir de forma horrible, estábamos solos los tres (ella y sus dos compañeros de viaje) cuando de pronto él apareció de la nada (ella se sonrojó) con su rifle de alta precisión y la asesinó rápidamente, aunque alcanzó a marcarme – yo empiezo a sospechar – Si no fuera porque ese hombre alto estaba ahí, yo hubiera muerto, le juré que siempre le estaría en deuda después de eso, pero sabes (miró en todas direcciones) no fue hasta que vi sus músculos impresionante que decidí seguirlo a donde fuera – sonríe ampliamente, aún no me ha dicho la identidad de su salvador así que decido indagar más - ¿Y estuviste todo ese tiempo rodeada de todos esos hombres? – - Fue difícil al inicio, más cuando ese sujeto Andy quiso tomarme, pero el mismo hombre volvió a salvarme y sabes, es muy buen amigo del líder de los… - se quedó pensando unos segundos – … los viajeros y además de sus músculos, sus tatuajes son muy sexys – concluyó.

Mis sospechas son ciertas, la puta mujer más sexy que queda en este mundo está interesada en el hombre que hasta hace un mes solía ser solo para mí - ¿Y le dijiste lo que sientes? – pregunté y ella comenzó a reír y me contó su historia – Sabes, no soy tonta, sé que soy hermosa así que una noche en la que todos los hombres estaban ebrios menos él, hice mi movimiento, esperé a que todos durmieran y en la oscuridad me acerqué a él, estaba recostado sobre su espalda, con un brazo cubriéndole el rostro… – recordé que esa era la posición favorita para dormir de él en el refugio - … me senté junto a él y lo "desperté" porque en realidad no dormía, en el día él no me miraba así que en la noche y sin ropa, tal vez así su atención fuera para mí y así fue, le conté lo que había vivido en mi camino y él se limitó a escuchar y luego me dijo que perdió a un amigo querido antes de llegar aquí, sabes eso me emocionó aún más porque eso significaba que ese enorme y musculoso tipo calvo, si tiene sentimientos, además me dijo que vino con dos amigos más… - la palabra _"amigos"_ fue muy dolorosa - ¿Y pasaste la noche conversando? – la interrogué y ella se sonrojó – Claro que no, a pesar de que me dijo que alguien lo esperaba aquí, yo sabía que probablemente sus necesidades masculinas serían más fuertes que sus sentimientos, así que un tiempo después, fue él quien me hizo recostar debajo de él… ¿Quieres saber que tan bueno es ese hombre en el sexo? – me preguntó cubriendo su boca, como si alguien más fuera a escucharnos – Oye no, no es necesario – dije, si hubiese tenido mi arma la habría matado – Es una bestia, nunca había tenido sexo de las formas en las que Francis me lo hizo esa noche, además tú sabes que a las chicas nos gustan los chicos malos, eso es aún más excitante – el nombre por fin salió de su boca, mi corazón se partió en dos, aún guardaba la esperanza de que fuera alguien más, pero no, la historia de esa hermosa chica pelirroja hablaba sobre el hombre que hasta hace unas horas estuvo aquí conmigo.

Sarah se levantó – Te dejaré para que descanses – dijo con una sonrisa – Por cierto, confié en ti para contarte esto porque sé que lo conoces ¿Eres una de sus compañeros cierto? – me sorprendí la mujer sabía que yo vine aquí con él - ¿Sabes quien es la chica que Francis dijo que lo esperaba aquí? Cuando bajamos del barco me mantuve distante esperando a ver si alguna chica se lanzara a besarlo, pero eso no sucedió – vino a mi mente el deseo que sentía, en el momento en que lo vi, de hacer exactamente lo que Sarah acaba de decir – No, no lo sé – me limité a decir – Sabes creí que eras tú, él dijo tu nombre algunas veces mientras dormía, bueno supongo que eso ya no importa, regresaré a ver como te va, por el momento debes descansar – dijo y salió.

Soy una tonta, sabía que no debía enredarme con nadie y menos con él, qué me hizo creer que un hombre de su edad iba a querer realmente a una niña tonta como yo, me siento como una niña tonta apenas tengo 20 años (creo) y ella (Sarah) debe tener casi la misma edad que él y además es hermosa, no puedo creer que justo ayer estuvo aquí, teniendo sexo conmigo después de haberse follado a esta chica en solo tres semanas lejos de mí, me cuesta creer que sea cierto por la intensidad con la que lo hicimos la noche anterior, creí que de verdad me necesitaba, pero creo que no, mi cabeza no puede asimilar tantas cosas, no pienso quedarme aquí pensando si llorar el día entero o no, si creerle a la chica o no creerle, en cuanto pueda caminar aclararé de una vez por todas qué será de nosotros de ahora en adelante.

Sharon regresó y yo seguía recostada en mi cama – Estoy de regreso – dijo mientras entraba a la casa con unas manzana en la mano – Louis me las dio, dijo que al bebé le hará bien la fruta, ten (me arrojó una) Sabes creo que quiero ir a la cascada ¿Quieres ir conmigo? – me levanté lentamente aun duele mucho, pero creo que puedo caminar - ¿Zoey estás segura que es tu pierna el problema? – dijo viéndome caminar como si me hubiesen extraído algunas vertebras de mi columna – Si claro - - Tú no me engañas (ella se sonrojó) yo ya pasé por eso… - giré rápidamente para verla a la cara - ¡Sharon! Hace una semana no viniste aquí en dos días… - ella comenzó a reír – Le pedí a Louis que dijera que estaba sufriendo de una migraña y que no quería ser molestada – yo reí junto a ella – Tienes mucho que contarme - - Igual que tú - - Oye yo no dije que yo… - era inútil, ya no podía seguir ocultándolo – Está bien Francis estuvo aquí anoche… - no pude terminar de hablar cuando Sharon me interrumpió con un grito - ¡Lo sabía! – dijo y se levantó a abrazarme – Aguarda aquí te voy a traer hielo – dijo y salió.

El hielo sirvió para mi dolor de espalda y después de descansar todo el día, llegó la hora de la cena , Sharon se reunió conmigo nuevamente y al fin pudimos charlar sobre nuestras experiencias – _"Zoey las cosas más privadas debes guardarlas para ti misma"_ – mi mamá solía decir, pero a la mierda, mi mamá ya no está aquí y no tengo nadie más con quien charlar, además confío mucho en Sharon y sé que ella confía en mí, por lo que decido compartirle mi experiencia – No estaba tan asustada como creí que estaría – Sharon me mira fijamente – Yo sí que tenía mucho miedo – responde – Y la verdad no estuvo nada mal… - me sonrojé y Sharon comenzó a reír – Por Dios Zoey tu hombre es… muy grande, no me sorprende que no puedas sentarte – dice y yo me sonrojo aún más – No sé si sea correcto seguir diciendo "Mi hombre" – digo mientras juego con las verduras en mi plato - ¿De qué hablas? - - Sarah dijo… - no me sentía nada cómoda hablando sobre eso, después de todo aún no era nada seguro – Escucha no sé que le ocurre a este tipo, pero lo vas a recuperar ya lo verás… es más sé que volverá esta noche – dijo alzando una ceja y yo reí.

Sharon se fue con Louis después de cenar y ahora yo estoy aquí, en la oscuridad esperando a que Francis regrese, esperé mucho tiempo hasta que mi puerta volvió a abrirse, pero nadie entró - ¿Francis eres tú? – pregunté con timidez, pero no hubo respuesta, mi dolor ha bajado bastante así que me levanto y me dirijo a la puerta, pero al salir me encuentro con la soledad de la noche, las antorchas están encendidas y me permiten ver bien que nadie está aquí, regreso adentro por mi chaqueta y luego camino por el sendero que lleva a la playa, la noche es hermosa y tranquila, no veía una noche así de linda desde que esta mierda del apocalipsis empezó.

Cuando estoy a punto de llegar a la costa logro ver a dos personas sentadas en la arena, me detengo, me avergüenza mucho interrumpir y estoy a punto de marcharme cuando veo la cabellera roja de Sarah - ¿Qué demonios? – pienso y me oculto entre los arbustos, está con Francis como lo temía, él esta bebiendo (alcohol supongo) de una botella mientras sujeta de la cintura a la chica, siento el deseo de ir y gritarles, golpearlos o hacer algo potencialmente vergonzoso, pero me detengo, respiro profundo y me retiro, las lágrimas insisten en salir, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo y las retengo, no había caminado tanto cuando me encontré de frente con un Hunter el maldito gritó y se lanzó contra mí, recordé en seguida que, en una ocasión antes de robar aquel camión para huir, Louis descubrió que si corres en círculos el Hunter no podrá atraparte y lo intenté, pero él fue mucho más rápido y comenzó a destrozar mi ropa y mi piel – Zoey, Zoey ¡Despierta! – Sharon está junto a mí – Oh por Dios, Sharon – me lancé a abrazarla – Solo fue una pesadilla – digo mientras me aferro con fuerza a ella – Cálmate – me sujeta y me ve a la cara – Zoey debemos hablar - - Él no vino Sharon – digo sin poder ocultar mi decepción – Lo sé acabo de verlo - - Ya no me importa – me levanto lentamente aún me duele, pero por lo menos ya puedo mantenerme de pie – Zoey escúchame es importante – giro para verla de frente - ¿Qué ocurre? - - James nos quiere a todos reunidos ahora en la casa del líder - - ¿Qué? – Sharon se encoge de hombros y se levanta – No sé para qué, pero todos van hacia allá ahora - - No hay tiempo que perder veamos de qué se trata – esto podrían ser malas noticias, pero ya no quiero esperar, quiero saber que está ocurriendo.

Tardé unos minutos en ponerme unos pantaloncillos cortos, no puedo usar pantalones porque la herida de mi pierna aún está sanando, sujeté mi cabello en una coleta alta y me puse una camisa sin mangas y juntas (Sharon y yo) partimos hacia la casa del líder.

Cuando llegamos ya habían muchas personas reunidas, no sabía que pensar, no creo que James esté tan loco como para fusilarnos en la casa a todos, además quería creer que si Francis sabía que me harían daño intentaría protegerme ¿O no? De cualquier modo esto empezaba a sonar muy mal a nuestros oídos, pero nuestras mandíbulas cayeron al piso cuando nos encontramos a Louis, en la casa, a la cabeza de los hombres que antes eran los hombres de Drake – Gracias a todos por acompañarnos, sé que todos tienen cosas importantes que hacer… - dijo con su habitual amabilidad - … Pero lo que nos reúne hoy aquí es de suma importancia – junto a él estaba James, alto, blanco y con sus ojos verdes examinándonos a todos, su mirada se detuvo en mí, sonrió de lado y luego miró hacia las escaleras, como indicándome que mirara también y así lo hice; A la izquierda al final de las escaleras estaba el motociclista fumando un cigarrillo, vestido con unos vaqueros de color gris oscuro, sus botas y una camiseta negra sin mangas con un estampado de una banda de rock _"Midnight riders"_ estaba ahí de pie sin mucho interés - … Las condiciones en las que vivimos ahora aquí no son muy aptas para algunos de los miembros de nuestra comunidad… - Louis continuaba hablando, pero yo no podía creer lo diferente que se veía ese estúpido hombre rudo – Mierda, cuando me dijeron cómo era tu hombre no imaginé que fuera tan sexy – Grace puso su brazo pesado en mi hombro – Vaya tuviste suerte… pero creo que ahora esa suerte será para mí – dijo y yo quité su brazo de mi hombro – Ve allá e inténtalo – le dije sin ofenderme demasiado – Creo que eso haré – Grace se alejó y subió las escaleras en dirección a él - … Por lo que he considerado la propuesta de James – giré rápidamente la vista para ver de frente a Louis – pero antes de aceptarla o negarla quiero saber su opinión… James propone abandonar esta isla y mudarnos a la isla del norte "la isla de los viajeros" – las personas comenzaron a negarse y entonces James dio un paso adelante, sentí como Sharon se estremecía junto a mí, pero Louis es el hombre más atento y listo del mundo, aprovechó que James tomó la palabra y corrió a abrazar y besar a Sharon, lo que la hizo sentir mucho más cómoda – Escuchen ninguno de ustedes, holgazanes ha estado ahí antes y si, puede que sea tenebroso imaginarse viviendo en medio de los zombis de nuevo, pero no somos tan estúpidos como para sugerir llevar a un lugar repleto de esos pendejos (los zombis) a un montón de gente que no sabe pelear – la gente se miraba entre sí, intimidados por el carácter fuerte del hermano del ex líder, mientras que sus hombres parecían orgullosos de su propio líder o sea James, todos incluso Francis sonreía de lado al ver el temor que infundían en las personas - … Es por eso que decidimos hacer una última expedición y necesitamos que todos las personas aptas para luchar se unan a nosotros y vayamos hasta la isla de los zombis a acabar con ellos para poder mudarnos allá ¿No les gustaría tener una casa con muros, colchones suaves y cocinas reales? Y mejor aún ¿No les gustaría cagar en su propio baño dentro de su casa? – algunas personas sonrieron un poco más familiarizadas con él, mi mirada volvió a viajar hacia Grace que ya está junto al motociclista - … Pues todas esas cosas están allá y solo luchando las conseguiremos – James seguía hablando, es curioso, pero la sonrisa ha desaparecido de los labios de Francis (quien no me ha mirado ni una vez desde que llegue), está encendiendo otro cigarrillo mientras la mujer ruda intenta hablar con él – Sabía que no sería fácil – dije para mí, él se retira de su lado y avanza escaleras abajo, se detiene a la mitad y observa desde ahí, yo intento fingir que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa.

– Entonces les voy a dar tiempo para decidir, tiempo para que hablen con el nuevo líder (señaló a Louis) y decidan qué hacer – Louis volvió a pararse frente de nosotros, Sharon regresa junto a mí - ¿Crees que sea buena idea? – me pregunta - No lo sé, pero si me encantaría darme una ducha en una tina, tal vez con agua caliente – dije casi en un suspiro – Si me lo preguntan a mí… yo creo que es una buena idea, pero quienes decidan ir deben estar seguros del riesgo que están asumiendo – dijo Louis con mucha seriedad – Creo que algunos merecen un futuro mejor… – continuó y miró a Sharon, su bebé está por nacer y esta isla no es apta para el nacimiento y la crianza de ese niño – James ¿Cuántas personas se han ofrecido hasta ahora? – Louis interroga al jefe de los viajeros, el tipo volvió a pararse junto a Louis, es mucho más alto que él, es tan alto como Francis y casi tan musculoso como él aunque yo creo que James supera a al motociclista por unos escasos años – Somos 11 viajeros originales, (eso ya incluye a Francis y resta a los hombres que murieron en la isla de los zombis) los dos hermanos (Grace y su hermano) nuestros tres reclutas nuevos (señaló a los recién llegados, la pelirroja, el soldado hispano y el otro tipo guapo) y mis dos hermanos… Así que somos 18 personas – concluyó el otro sujeto, Louis lo pensó durante unos segundos – Bien agrégame a mi también… - todos se sorprendieron menos Francis y yo, Sharon corrió a intentar disuadir a su nueva pareja, mientras todos discutían sobre quien iría y quien no, volví a ver hacia donde estaba el tipo de los tatuajes, pero ya no estaba ahí, lo busqué con la mirada por la habitación hasta que lo encontré en la parte trasera junto a Sarah, se acercó a ella y susurró algo a su oído y luego se retiró, ella pareció confundida pero luego sonrió – Bien yo también quiero ir – dijo Julio, un adolecente de unos dieciséis años, respiré profundo – Yo también iré – grité, una sonrisa malvada se formó en la cara de James – Muy bien muñequita, ahora somos 21 – dijo con un guiño, lo miré con deseos de matarlo, él fue quien violó y embarazó a Sharon, no importa si me salva la vida este tipo jamás va a agradarme y jamás voy a confiar en él.

Lograron reunir un grupo de 27 personas y después de ver al resto partir nos quedamos solo los nuevos viajeros, Francis regresó y se reunió con James, le susurró algo y ambos comenzaron a reír y luego James nos explicó lo que habían planeado – La isla es gigantesca así que debemos cubrir el máximo terreno en el menor tiempo – dijo – Hay una ciudad en específico que hemos decidido que es la más adecuada para habitar, así que comenzaremos desinfectando esa área, luego nos dividiremos en tres equipos y comenzaremos a ejecutar el plan – Francis puso sobre la mesa un mapa – Hemos decidido que reuniremos la mayor cantidad de zombis y hemos marcado los lugares en los que lo haremos – Francis señaló tres puntos específicos – Son lugares amplios donde podremos quemar a una gran cantidad de ellos con el mínimos de daños para nosotros – James continuó – El estacionamiento del supermercado, el parque comunitario y el estadio de futbol, nos atrincheraremos aquí (señaló los edificios cercanos) estando en la azotea esos idiotas no nos verán…. - - ¿Y que hay de los especiales? – pregunté como un reto hacia el plan "Perfecto" de los viajeros, por primera vez en todo este tiempo los ojos café de Francis me miraron fijamente – Ahí es donde empieza la parte difícil, muñequita – sus dedos rozaron los míos y yo los retiré en seguida – Ese es el trabajo duro, luego de acabar con los normales empezaremos a cazar a los especiales y es por eso que necesitamos a tanta gente como sea posible - - No lo sé, parece arriesgado – Louis pasó su mano por su cabeza que empezaba a dejar de estar afeitada – Créeme amigo esa isla lo vale… - volvió a lanzar una mirada de complicidad a Francis y este asintió dándole la razón – Los buscaremos de día y descansaremos por la noche en las bóvedas que hemos encontrado – señaló unos puntos de color rojo dentro del mapa – Bien… me parece bien pero… ¿La doctora no debería quedarse? – preguntó Louis – No pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, serví como doctora en Afganistán estoy acostumbrada a trabajar bajo presión – dijo muy segura de sí misma y yo pensé que eso explica porqué llegó aquí con un soldado – Bien, no se discute con eso – dijo Andy casi devorándola con la mirada, él no había estado presente hasta ahora y llegó acompañando a Drake - ¿Ella va a ir? – preguntó el menor de los hermanos cuando me vio – Tengo entendido que esta muñequita es más dura de lo que parece, así que se ofreció a acompañarnos – le respondió James a su hermano, Drake sonrió complacido y yo lo miré fijamente, no le temo, al contrario ya estoy desenado que se acerque para arrancarle la oreja completa y como lo imaginé Francis cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y permaneció tranquilo incluso le dedicó una sonrisa a Sarah que estaba a su lado casi atada a su brazo, respiré profundo, en realidad no esperaba que me defendiera él sabe que estoy acostumbrada a luchar mis batallas y que no me gusta que me hagan sentir que necesito ser rescatada.

La reunión terminó y todos volvimos a nuestras labores diarias, yo volví a mi cabaña y me recosté en la cama repasando lo que acaba de pasar – Es increíble que haya permitido que el imbécil me llamara "muñequita" tantas veces – pensé metí mis manos bajo mi almohada y me topé con un objeto metálico, por un segundo creí que se trataba de un celular, pero cuando lo saqué me llevé una gran sorpresa, era un reproductor de música de color rosa, incluso tiene sus audífonos y su cargador - ¿Qué? – dije al verlo, presioné rápidamente el botón para encenderlo y la pantalla se iluminó en seguida, era fantástico, estaba lleno de música, música conocida y desconocida, me sentí tan feliz cuando me puse los audífonos y escuche por primera vez en mucho tiempo la voz de un artista con un conjunto de guitarras, batería y sintetizadores, yo sabía, estaba segura de que era un regalo de Francis, debió traerlo de la isla de los zombis solo para mí y no me lo entregó la noche pasada porque estaba lloviendo y temió arruinarlo, cierro mis ojos escuchando la canción con una sonrisa enorme en mis labios.

Decidimos partir cuanto antes hacia la isla de los muertos, por lo que solamente me quedan dos días más aquí y luego nos iremos así que decido ir esta noche al muelle, el lugar es hermoso y no he vuelto a ir, pero ahora sin Drake al mando todo es diferente las personas están más tranquilas y además Louis se aseguró de que los lugares así se mantuvieran bien iluminados; camino hasta llegar al muelle y me encuentro a alguien ahí - Te lo agradezco – digo mientras me acerco - ¿De qué hablas? – responde sin mirarme – El reproductor, te lo agradezco – la punta del cigarro se pone de color rojo y él sigue sin responder, me siento junto a él sin pedir permiso - ¿Quieres uno? – Francis me ofrece el paquete – No, gracias – nunca me gustó fumar, me desagrada hasta su aroma – Me alegra que te haya gustado – dice sin mucha emoción - ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir a esa isla? - - Oye no pienso quedarme aquí haciendo nada mientras ustedes vuelven allá… Además te dije que no dejaría que volvieras a irte sin mí – dije con timidez – Zoey creo que… - dice pero se interrumpe, yo me estremezco, hace frio, él se quita su sudadera y me la da a mí, me la pongo sin protestar – No deberías venir aquí sola - - Pero no estoy sola ¿Cierto? – él no responde, hace mucho frio así que le devuelvo su sudadera y me levanto, pero en lugar de marcharme me acomodo en su regazo, me siento entre sus piernas y me rodeo con sus brazos musculosos y llenos de tatuajes, él no parece muy cómodo, pero no se niega – Sabías que el Cinturón de Orión no es una constelación por sí sola… (intento iniciar una conversación) … es parte de Orión ahí está ¿Lo ves? – él vuelve a quitarse la sudadera y me la coloca como una sábana – Sabes tuviste suerte de que tus padres estuvieran muertos antes de que esto iniciara… Yo tuve que ver como los míos se convirtieron – dije con lágrimas en mis ojos – Mi padre me enseñó a usar el rifle y también me enseñó sobre las constelaciones… - el cigarrillo se puso de color rojo por última vez y luego lo apago contra el muelle – Tu padre te enseñó algo que te serviría… eres buena con el franco – dijo y colocó sus manos en mis brazos para darme más calor, sequé mis lágrimas y señalé al cielo – Mira esa es la Osa mayor – dije con entusiasmo – Yo no veo una mierda – dijo él de mal humor – Si yo tampoco pude ver al puto oso – dije riendo – Ni al grande ni al pequeño – sentí su mano acariciar mi cabeza - ¿Es linda la cuidad en la isla de los muertos? - - Tiene electricidad y el agua fluye limpia – respondió - ¿Cómo lograste sobrevivir a esa explosión? – creí que no me respondería, pero respiró profundamente – Creí que no iba a lograrlo… – me levanté y lo hice recostarse en el muelle y luego me coloqué a su lado, ambos observando las estrellas con su sudadera como sábana (solo nos cubre el torso) y su brazo como mi almohada, suspiré , me abracé a él y me preparé para escuchar su historia…


	22. Antes de partir

**Capítulo 22: Antes de partir.**

 **-** ¿Recuerdas la noche en la que escapamos en el auto blindado? – pregunto y él ríe – Si, siempre quise conducir uno de esos, aunque me hubiese gustado más que estuviera lleno de dinero – yo sonreí al imaginarlo robando todo ese dinero - ¿Dónde crees que estarías de no ser por los zombis? - - En la cárcel – respondió de inmediato – Wow… ¿Cómo lo sabes? – él respiró profundo y luego respondió – Porque era un pendejo y tal vez no he cambiado - - Claro que no, sigues siendo el mismo imbécil – dije riendo, sus ojos siguen fijos en el cielo, pero yo lo veo fijamente a él, sé que aunque me permitió estar con él tal vez no signifique nada más, no quiero que se aleje de mí, con él me siento como en casa, pero no sé si estoy dispuesta a luchar por él.

El tiempo pasa y parece que la noche será eterna, su mano acaricia mi brazo por debajo de la sudadera – No te vi ayer en todo el día – dijo y sonrió de lado – Tenía otras cosas que hacer – dije intentando parecer desinteresada y él comenzó a reír - ¿Ah si? ¿Qué cosas? - - Oye si no hubieras desaparecido sabrías que cosas… - - Vamos, solo nombra una – no sé que me ocurre nada, no puedo pensar en ninguna excusa más que mi estúpido dolor (que aún no se ha ido del todo) - ¿Y? – él giró hasta quedar de frente a mí y tomó la sudadera como almohada, yo intento no verlo a los ojos – Está bien… no podía ponerme de pie… - dije y él comenzó a reír – Debí ser más cuidadoso – dijo y continuó riendo – No es gracioso, sí que duele – dije mientras él no paraba de reír – Bueno, espero que te haya gustado… - dijo limpiando las lagrimas de sus ojos, yo estaba a punto de golpearlo en la cara cuando se detuvo y volvió a ponerse serio - ¿Qué pasó con Drake? – dijo repentinamente – Francis yo no… - - ¿Qué pasó? – él me interrumpió y me miró fijamente – Ya pasó… No creo que sea bueno… - estaba molesto al no recibir mi respuesta, no lo podía ocultar – Está bien… (me rendí) cuando te fuiste Drake envió a Grace por mí, pero no me tocó porque algo salió mal en la isla de los viajeros … - él alzó las cejas y esperó a que yo continuara – El imbécil dejó que los hermanos molieran a golpes a Becky y luego me encerró con ella, cuando los viajeros regresaron Drake los fusiló en la playa frente a todos – Francis sonrió y dijo – Desearía haberlo visto – yo me sorprendí, pero continué mi historia – Después de eso hizo que me llevaran de nuevo con él… Oye en serio no quiero decirlo … - la respiración del motociclista se había vuelto rápida, llena de ira – Quiero saberlo – dijo – ¡Está bien, el imbécil me violó! ¡¿Eso es lo que querías oír?! – dije muy alterada y me levanté, me senté dándole la espalda y él volvió a colocarse sobre su espalda – …Pero el imbécil se arrepintió cuando le arranqué un trozo de oreja (cerré mis puños) no sabía que Becky pagaría por lo que hice… El imbécil la apuñaló varias veces y… - - Te encerró con ella a verla morir – dijo, un escalofrió recorrió mi piel – Ahora sé cómo alguien puede convertirse en… en un monstruo – no había hablado de eso con nadie desde que sucedió, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, Francis se levantó y volvió a colocarme su sudadera encima – James dijo que cuando regresáramos tú serías la nueva Becky y que te entregarías por tu propia voluntad - - Nunca estaría con ese pendejo, ni aunque mi vida dependiera de eso - - ¿Y si fuera mi vida la que está en juego? – yo me sobresalté y giré para mirarlo – James dijo que Drake le ordenó matarme si no te quedabas ahí con él… Pensé cada noche en cómo lo asesinaría hasta que James salvó mi vida… - me puse de rodillas frente a él – Estás en deuda con él… pero eso no significa que debas ser una de sus ratas - - James no es como Drake…. - - No, es peor - - Eso no es cierto, ese tipo es muy listo, juntos ideamos el plan para regresar aquí - - Y no creo que pensar sea lo único que hiciste en la noche… - dije con sarcasmo, sin ocultar mi molestia - ¿Qué? - - Olvídalo… - dije, pero decidí que aprovecharía que estamos solos los dos para saberlo todo – Sarah… Tal vez estarías menos jodido si hubieras cuidado de tu propio culo en lugar del suyo – dije cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho - ¿Tú cómo sabes…? - - Ella me lo dijo… - lo interrumpí - ¿Estás insinuando que debí dejarla morir? – yo no respondí solamente lo observé llena de rabia – Vaya quien lo diría… La chica que quería quedarse a defender a los doctores, la que defendió al otro grupo de imbéciles del puente, jodiste a Bill hasta su muerte por obligarte a dejar a los militares… - me dolió demasiado que me recordara eso en este momento - …y ahora me dice que hubiese dejado morir a una persona cuando solo necesité medio cargador para salvarla - - Si, pues la cuidaste demasiado bien… - dije con ironía - ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? No la follé si a eso te refieres - - ¿Qué? Oye no creas que… - me quedé cayada, mi cabeza me dio algunas respuestas, si él de verdad estuvo con ella, por qué tenía ella que ir y contármelo exactamente a mí, incluso decirme que "pensó que era yo la chica de Francis, pero que ya no importaba" y entonces me sentí como una tonta – Claro porque este "imbécil sin cerebro" (se señaló a sí mismo) querría tener sexo en una bóveda repleta de personas, mientras moría de hambre y sed y más aún cuando solo habían pasado unas semanas desde que te lo hice a ti por última vez, teniendo en mente que tal vez, solo tal vez estaba a punto de enterarme que iba a ser padre … - puse mi mano en su boca, mientras él hablaba me sentía más y más tonta, la pelirroja logró verme la cara de idiota y yo caí en su estrategia como una estúpida.

-Ven aquí – dije y me levanté – Las cosas están a punto de cambiar – dije y tiré de su brazo para que se levantara y así lo hizo, sujeto con fuerza su mano temiendo romper el contacto, caminamos hacia la comunidad en silencio.

Recuerdo aquella ocasión en el refugio de la iglesia, donde el tipo loco tocaba la campana para que los infectados nos mataran, ahí le enseñé a Francis a utilizar un rifle de precisión y aunque no quería admitirlo, solo quería pasar más tiempo con él, charlar con él, incluso tocarlo y que él me tocara, recuerdo lo cerca que estábamos y lo bien que me sentía, Bill no estaba de acuerdo con lo que solo él notaba (en ese momento) que estaba ocurriendo ahí, pero me dejó tomar mis propias decisiones.

Sentía mariposas en mi estómago mientras le indicaba como apoyar la culata del rifle para resistir el rebote y tener un disparo más preciso, no sabía por qué, pero se sentía bien y ahora que estamos aquí, juntos y tomados de la mano no pienso desperdiciar ni un segundo de tiempo, estamos a punto de llegar a la comunidad y él se detiene - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No quieres quedarte aquí? – pregunto en voz baja, él me mira y luego se inclina (bastante) para besarme, el beso duró mucho menos de lo que yo esperaba – Tienes que estar lista para lo que nos espera allá, te has acostumbrado a vivir rodeada de gente – dijo separándose de mí - Oye no soy una floja, aún soy mejor que tú con el rifle fe caza - - Eso te restará velocidad - señala la herida de mi pierna – ¿Crees que seré una carga para ti? No te he pedido que me protejas, ni siquiera tienes que salvarme si un infectado me ataca – dije furiosa y él negó con su cabeza – Descansa ahora que puedes… Y come algo… estás muy flaca… - dijo y soltó mi mano – ¿Qué ocurre contigo? Hace solo 5 segundos éramos los mejores amigos y ahora has vuelto a ser el mismo hijo de puta que… - - Yo no he vuelto a ser nada, este soy yo acostúmbrate o no lo hagas, es igual… - - Tenía razón cuando pensé que debí haberme ido con el otro grupo – dije sin saber que más temprano que tarde volvería a verlos (a casi todos) - Que gracioso, yo pensé lo mismo - - Vete a la mierda – respondí y caminé sola hacia la cabaña, entré y cerré la puerta con seguro, tomé su chaleco y lo arrojé contra el piso – Maldito – grité llena de ira – Esta fue la última vez que intento acercarme a él – me recosté en mi cama a esperar que el resto de la noche pasara rápido, ya estoy ansiosa por ir a la isla de los zombis, me parece increíble que sea yo quien intenta acercarse a ese hombre terco y gigante, recuerdo que en los refugios él siempre intentaba acercarse a mí de cualquier forma.

…

-Eso fue una locura – dijo Francis riendo y se sentó junto a mí – Hombre, debemos estar dementes, por hacer una locura como esa – dijo Louis riendo – Señores descansen, pero no se pongan muy cómodos porque debemos seguir – Bill se recostó sobre su espalda y fue gracioso porque en cuestión de segundos estaba roncando, los tres lo observamos pensando que tal vez estaba fingiendo, pero no fue así – Pobre viejo, está muy agotado – dijo Francis – Por favor no volvamos a hacer algo así de nuevo – dije con una sonrisa en mis labios, mi corazón aún palpita con fuerza – Oigan, pero funcionó ¿Cierto? - - Tú idea casi nos mata amigo, pero logramos llegar aquí – Louis tomó una botella con agua – Salud por ti amigo – dijo bebió y luego se recostó sobre su espalda.

Mientras, yo intentaba desmontar mis pistolas - ¿Y tú qué? ¿También vas a quejarte? – él me mira con desilusión – ¡Eso fue loco! Somos los putos amos del apocalipsis - le di un golpe ligero en el brazo, al instante vi una enorme sonrisa en sus labios – Si, si… ves te dije que funcionaría - - La próxima vez intenta no volar un puente entero y llamar a la horda más gigantesca que he visto ¿Si? – casi pude ver que hizo un puchero, pero se distrajo con mi torpe desempeño con mis armas – Déjame mostrarte… (tomó una de mis pistolas) primero debes presionar este botón – en cuestión de segundos mi Glock estaba totalmente desmontada en las manos sucias de mi compañero – Bien ahora hazlo tú – dijo y yo me concentré en no parecer estúpida al no recordar algo que acabo de ver - ¿Así? – pregunté y él sonrió – Sigue lo estas haciendo bien… ¡Muy bien! – me felicitó cuando logré mi objetivo, yo sonreí y lo abracé, no sé porqué, solo lo hice y entonces el momento se volvió tenso, prácticamente había saltado a su regazo y él me sujetaba de la cintura, podía ver en sus ojos que deseaba hacer algo, algo que creo que yo también deseaba hacer, pero antes de que ese algo ocurriera Francis me soltó y volví a sentarme junto a él (unos milímetros más cerca esta vez) volví a ensamblar mi arma y extendí mi mano para que me devolviera la Glock que aún estaba desmontada en sus piernas - ¿Podrías…? – señalé el arma – Oh ¿Esto? Toma – me la acercó con su mano, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tomarla, la hizo retroceder para que yo me acercara más para poder alcanzarla, yo dudé si acercarme más - ¿No la quieres? Bien, me la quedo yo entonces – dijo sonriendo y volvió a ensamblarla rápidamente, aproveché el momento para analizar los tatuajes de sus brazos (en ese momento pensaba que solo estaban en sus brazos) - ¿Por qué tantos? – pregunté - ¿Qué? - - ¿Por qué tantos tatuajes? – él frunció los labios – Me gustan los tatuajes… - se limitó a responder y yo rocé su antebrazo, una especie de circulo demoniaco (o algo así) con la punta de mis dedos – Se ven bien - - ¿Tienes alguno? – me preguntó – Oh Dios no, eso sería… - me detuve y pensé ¿En verdad sería incorrecto a estas alturas de mi vida? Todo se fue a la mierda y yo me preocupo de si es o no es correcto tener una marca en mi piel – Nunca tuve la oportunidad… Tal vez lo habría hecho por el placer de joder a mi madre – dije con un poco de melancolía y luego continué examinando los tatuajes del brazo derecho de mi compañero rudo, él me miró con curiosidad - ¿Acaso le temías al dolor? – preguntó y yo lo miré fijamente a los ojos a pesar de que eso me ponía nerviosa – Mira mi cara ¿Parezco alguien a quien le asusta sentir dolor? – una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios – Podemos ver cuanto dolor te gustaría soportar… – dijo en tono juguetón, me sonrojé mientras él se acercaba a mí, de pronto los ronquidos de Bill cesaron y se levantó rápidamente - ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – dijo sobresaltado – Relájate viejo, solo roncaste por unos minutos, aún es tiempo de descansar - - Francis tus neuronas se fueron a descansar y no regresaron… Con cada segundo que gastamos aquí bajamos las probabilidades de que nos rescaten, imbécil – respondió Bill de mal humor – Está bien la próxima vez patearé tu culo para que dejes de holgazanear – dijo y se levantó, casi pude haberme ofendido por la actitud de mis compañeros, de no ser porque sabía que esa era la forma de relacionarse de esos dos machos dominantes.

…

Dios, como extrañaba a Bill, él sabría que hacer, si él estuviera aquí no me habría enredado con Francis, jamás habríamos tenido sexo en la casa junto al puente y al llegar aquí no hubiésemos tenido ninguna relación, no viviríamos juntos y no hubiésemos sospechado que seríamos padres, por otra parte si Bill estuviera aquí Drake no me habría secuestrado y no me sentiría tan destrozada, me levanté y tomé la única pertenencia que pude rescatar "Su boina militar" me abrazo a ella en la cama intentando pensar con la mente fría que lo caracterizaba a él – Voy a hacer esto por mí, por mí y por esos ancianos, le prometí a Becky que los cuidaría y eso haré, no importa si arriesgo mi vida o si tengo que dejar todo lo que quiero – dije decidida y me preparo mentalmente para el viaje que voy a enfrentar.


	23. La isla de los muertos

Capítulo 23: La isla de los muertos

Estoy empezando a pensar que tal vez Francis tenía razón, me he acostumbrado a vivir cómoda, trepar árboles fue todo lo que perfeccioné estando aquí y ahora esa comodidad está a punto de joderme, temo que hasta el peso de mi arma empiece a cansarme, el barco se agita y a pesar que ya estoy ansiosa por llegar, mi corazón palpita con temor – Es una locura ¿No es así? Pasamos meses huyendo y ahora vamos directo a ellos – Louis se sienta junto a mí – Lo sé, pero todo sea porque tu hijo nazca en un lugar mejor – dije y Louis sonrío feliz – Eso suena bien, voy a ser padre ¡Diablos! Nunca imaginé que tendría una familia – dice sin poder ocultar su felicidad y yo pienso en lo tierno que es, cuando el mundo era normal conocí muchas personas a las que sus progenitores los habían abandonado y Louis está feliz por ser el padre del hijo de James en el medio del apocalipsis zombi – Espera … dijiste mi hijo ¿Y que hay del tuyo? – dice y yo me sobresalto - ¿Qué? – Louis me sonríe – Por favor no te enojes con Sharon… - dice con una sonrisa - Oye yo… Eso no es… - no sabía qué decir – Descuida de cualquier forma quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti y de que intentaras seguir adelante… Sé que Bill querría eso – dice y yo miro hacia el mar sin responder, pienso que la mañana en la que los viajeros llegaron yo estaba sangrando, pero después de ese día no volví a ver ese estúpido y molesto líquido color rojo entre mis piernas y pienso en que fue lo correcto no decir ni una palabra a Francis de eso – Tal vez… por ahora solo debemos sobrevivir… - dije aun viendo hacia el océano y mi mente viaja al día anterior.

…

Nos reunimos en la playa para planear los últimos detalles, James nos mira mientras habla y noto que se detiene a examinar a las chicas del grupo, solamente somos tres Sarah, Grace y yo, mi mente comienza a hacer cálculo y me doy cuenta de que, ya que Grace tiene delicadeza y la fuerza de un hombre es quien está más a salvo de las tres, continuó evaluando las probabilidades y noto que mis probabilidades de salir bien librada son mayores a las de Sarah, ya que es nueva, hermosa y está sola porque, aunque yo ya no esté con Francis todo el mundo sabe que llegamos aquí juntos y que hasta hace unos días seguíamos siendo una pareja.

En este momento me doy cuenta de que él no está en ninguna parte, no se presentó a la reunión y mi mente me pide a gritos que averigüe el porqué, pero mi orgullo me obliga a permanecer serena y no pensar más en él – ...Por lo que debemos dividirnos en tres equipos al llegar allá… (James habla) escogí tres líderes para cada equipo, el equipo 1 lo llevaré yo – pone su mano en su pecho y yo ya estoy esperando que nombre a una de las tres chicas presentes, para acompañarlo -… El grupo 2 estará a cargo de Francis – al pronunciar esto me mira y me sonríe, siento como se forma un nudo en mi estómago, pero me mantengo firme como si nada ocurriera – Y el grupo 3 estará a cargo de Grace – finaliza, no me sorprende mucho que la hija de Pie Grande sea la líder del otro grupo, eso aumenta mis probabilidades a un 50% de estar en el equipo de James - … Cada equipo tendrá un radio comunicador y además del jefe del grupo habrá un segundo al mando… para que no se repita la mierda del viaje pasado o por si el primero muere … - se ve totalmente relajado ante la idea de morir en la isla - - Chris, vendrás conmigo (señala a su segundo al mando) Andy irás con Francis y Ben irás con Grace – todos asienten, yo me pregunto que tiene este hombre que hace que sus hombres sean totalmente fieles a él.

Después de dar muchas vueltas al asunto por fin dice quienes conformarán los equipos – El equipo 1 irá al Estadio de futbol y estará conformado por … - comienza a señalar a las personas y a llamarlas por sus nombres sin equivocarse ni una sola vez, está a punto de llegar a mí y aunque no quiero admitirlo estoy muy nerviosa, no quiero ir con él, su mano me pasa por alto y en mi lugar señala a Lucas, el ex militar amigo de Sarah y empiezo a pensar que los grupos están conformados por los grupos originales de personas que vinieron aquí - …Tom, Blake… Sarah (la señala) … Carl… - siguió nombrando personas y yo me concentro en una cosa "la cara de Sarah" no demuestra ni una pisca de miedo, incluso parece agradarle la idea de ir con él – … Bien el grupo de Francis irá al supermercado y serán - comenzó a señalar personas de nuevo, diciendo sus nombres si equivocarse ni una vez - … Louis, Peter… - dice, estoy segura de que va a nombrarme, pero no lo hace, pasa de largo mientras yo me quedo atónita – Drake, Mike y Randy… (se detiene como si estuviera contando a las personas) Oh casi lo olvido… Zoey también irás ahí – dice con una sonrisa malvada, mantuve mi mirada fija en él sin vacilar y él continuó – _"Lo importante es que jamás debes demostrar que le temes a un brabucón, porque eso los alienta a seguir"_ \- mi papá solía decir, después de decir que el tercer grupo iría ( lógicamente al parque comunitario) nombró uno a uno a los miembros del otro grupo mientras yo me pregunto por qué me envía con su hermano (Drake), el hermano de Grace y el único superviviente joven del grupo de Becky (Tobby murió asesinado irónicamente por la Witch (Becky)), creo que planea que nos matemos entre nosotros y ahorrarle el trabajo de hacerlo.

Grace se acerca – Te quería en mi grupo, pero bueno diviértete con mi hermano… Ah y un consejo, solo porque me agradas (se acercó a mi oído) jamás le des la espalda… O te va a coger y ya debes saber que tu hombre no te va a proteger … - dijo y se retiró riendo – Maldita – dije con desprecio y me retiré.

…

Termino de colocar las balas a los cargadores de mi rifle, esta vez solo tengo dos. Hace un tiempo Bill nos enseñó a llevar siempre los cargadores extra con las balas ya instaladas así en el momento de una horda solamente cambiábamos de cargador, pero esta vez estoy obligada a llevar solamente dos cargadores porque somos muchos y hay muy pocos recursos – Es raro verdad – Johnny está junto a mí, Johnny es el otro compañero de Sarah, ya se ha quitado la barba y como lo imaginé es muy guapo y mucho más joven de lo que imaginé – Vamos a una guerra por una isla es loco, casi siento que estamos dentro de un videojuego – dice – Yo solía pensar que estaba dentro de una película – respondí riendo y viéndolo a los ojos – Si esto es una película… espero que seamos los protagonistas para poder sobrevivir – dice riendo y se coloca en el hombro su rifle de precisión – ¿También eres francotirador? - - Cuando esta mierda empezó me di cuenta que era bueno con las armas, pero esta hermosura es la mejor – dice tocando su rifle – Yo prefiero mi propio rifle – respondo – ¿Es tuyo?- - si lo tengo desde antes de que esta locura empezara así que, supongo que es lo único que me queda – digo y él sonríe – Yo trabajé muy duro por mi compañía y al fin estaba rindiendo frutos… Supongo que fui de los desafortunados – dice con tristeza - ¿Desafortunados? – él sonríe – Si … digo, mira a ese sujeto… parece cómodo con el cambio – señala a James – Y ese otro, parece que con el apocalipsis su vida cambió para mejor – dice de Francis y se hecha a reír, el motociclista está sentado muy lejos de nosotros, haciendo exactamente lo que yo hacía hasta hace un momento, revisa y carga su escopeta, sin prestar atención a la existencia de nadie – Si parece que solo unos imbéciles fueron afortunados – respondo sin dejar de ver a mi ex compañero – Bueno, creo que debemos cambiar eso para nosotros, estaremos en el mismo equipo así que creo que nos llevaremos bien – dice y se retira, me alegra que alguien entienda de qué hablo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que Francis no nos miró ni por cinco segundos, supongo que algunas personas olvidan más fácilmente que otras.

James camina hacia el lado derecho del barco – ¡Deténganse! – grita – Debemos asegurarnos de que la playa es segura… Tengo entendido que tenemos un francotirador entre nosotros – dice y se dirige a mí – Ven muñeca muéstranos lo que puedes hacer – estoy cansándome de esa estúpida palabra, camino hasta estar cerca de él, me coloco en la posición correcta, mi cuerpo la conoce de memoria no tengo que esforzarme mucho, aunque estoy molesta por la atenta mirada de todos aquí – Hay un Hunter en la playa… (avisé) - - No debemos acercarnos mucho esas mierdas saltan mucho – dice James y coloca en mano en mi hombro – Bien muñeca, deshazte de él – sin disimular mi molestia, quito su mano de mi hombro y regreso a mi postura rígida , el sonido de mi rifle al ser disparado inundó el aire y el Hunter dejó de moverse - ¡Bien hecho! – dice Louis y las demás personas aplauden, pero yo me mantengo seria – Oye tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso… - Johnny se acerca otra vez a mí, casi por instinto busco a Francis con mi mirada, está justo en el mismo lugar de hace rato, fumando un cigarrillo y me mira fijamente casi puedo sentir que está orgulloso de mí, una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios y el me dedica un guiño y luego vuelve a revisar su escopeta, no lo puedo evitar aunque esté enojada con él, mi corazón se llena de calor al verlo.

Es extraño, pero estando de pie en la arena aun puedo sentir que las olas se mueven debajo de mi – Vamos a tomarnos unos segundos para recuperarnos – dice James en voz baja, yo hago un inventario mental de las cosas que traigo – mi rifle de caza, dos pistolas, una botella de Bilis de Boomer y una molotov – las dos últimas son objetos que todos los presentes traemos, son parte del plan para eliminar a los infectados – _"Gracias a Johnny ahora tenemos bombas que detonarán de forma electrónica"_ – fueron las palabras de James, todos nos mantenemos en silencio en la playa excepto dos tipos que aún están vomitando, por el mareo que produce el barco o por el terror que produce la isla, no lo sé, James avanza hacia ellos y les habla en voz baja y después de unos momentos de charla se gira hacia los demás - Bueno hijos de puta (saca su escopeta) Espero que estén listos ¡Adelante! – dice riendo, no puedo creer que él esté tan feliz de hacer esto; los lideres de cada uno de los equipos avanzan y toman dos caminos diferentes, el equipo uno y el dos avanzamos por la izquierda adentrándonos a la selva y el equipo tres avanza por la derecha alejándose de nosotros.

Llegamos a una escuela – Bien aquí nos dividimos… Suerte – dijo James golpeando su puño contra el de Francis, los dos grupos se dividen – Los veré en el punto de reunión – Sarah se dirige a todos, pero le dedica un guiño a Francis, yo finjo no tomarle importancia. Continuamos caminando en total silencio, hemos encontrado muchos menos infectados de los que creí que habrían y no hemos encontrado ni un solo infectado especial – Estén alerta – susurra el motociclista caminando al frente de la formación, en el centro vamos Louis y yo y hasta el final camina Andy, varias personas nos separan de Francis y Andy, pero aun así los vigilo constantemente.

Caminamos mucho tiempo, calculo que llevamos dos horas caminando y por fin estamos cerca de unos edificios de apartamentos cuando escuchamos una especie de respiración pesada, todos guardan sus armas blancas (cuerpo a cuerpo) (todos traen una, todos menos yo, Louis insistió en que hasta estar seguros de que no voy a ser mamá, era mejor que no hiciera esfuerzo físico innecesario) y alistan sus armas de fuego – Mierda un puto Tank – pienso, hace un tiempo habríamos deducido desde el principio que la poca afluencia de zombis comunes se debía a una sola razón, un "Tank", pero ahora no lo notamos hasta que estamos a punto de encontrarlo, las manos del sujeto que va delante de mí, tiemblan sin parar, Francis se detiene y nos indica con sus manos que nos peguemos al muro del edificio, todos obedecemos rápidamente y Andy avanza hasta encontrarse con él, susurran un par de cosas y luego Andy se reúne con nosotros, le entrega el mapa de la ciudad a Louis – Ustedes van a rodear este edificio y tomarán un pequeño desvío, mientras nosotros distraemos al monstruo, esta es la bóveda más cercana, nos veremos ahí al atardecer… Si no llegamos para el anochecer… Sigan hasta cumplir el plan – dice y se reúne con nuestro compañero rudo – Bien ya escucharon… - Louis nos susurra y nos indica que debemos retroceder y esperar a que ellos llamen la atención del Tank, pero yo no estoy muy segura de querer irme y dejar a sólo dos hombres rudos luchando contra esa estúpida bestia gigante, todos retroceden menos yo – Zoey ¿Qué haces? Sabes que no les gustará que no sigas el plan … - Louis me toma del brazo y me hace retroceder, presiono mis dientes dentro de mi boca y espero hasta escuchar la señal de que podemos avanzar, cierro mis ojos y de pronto un grito enfurecido suena en el aire y todo el suelo comienza a temblar, nadie puede ocultar el terror que siente, el suelo se mueve de forma violenta a penas y podemos estar de pie y los gritos se hacen más fuertes, las armas por fin comienzan a ser detonadas – Vamos, vamos de prisa – Louis nos indica que sigamos avanzando y todos comienzan a rodear el edificio, yo me quedé hasta que todos hubieran avanzado y cuando estaba a punto de irme - ¡Imbécil! – gritó Andy y luego sus gritos inundaron el aire, solo podía escuchar una arma ser detonada – A la mierda el plan… - pensé y tomé mi rifle, el Tank había encerado a Andy en una esquina y cuando ellos logran tumbar a alguien no lo dejan hasta matarlo – Ven a mí pedazo de mierda – Francis le gritaba desde otra esquina, pero era inútil, así que con mi rifle comencé a disparar directo a la cabeza del infectado, este gritó con ira y se giró hacia mí, puedo jurar que los infectados de esta isla son más resistentes que los de la ciudad disparé mis dos cargadores sin hacer que el maldito cayera, estaba muy dañado, pero aún estaba de pie, en el momento en que me di cuenta de que no me quedaban más balas montadas en el cargador fue demasiado tarde, el Tank venía directo hacia mí – ¡Muere hijo de perra! – grité mientras disparaba mis pistolas, de pronto levantó su mano para golpearme, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo alguien me embistió, caí de espaldas en el suelo solo para ver como Francis había recibido de lleno el golpe de Tank agonizante, me levante ignorando el dolor que sentía y recogí la escopeta de Francis le disparé las cinco balas que quedaban dentro del cargador, resistiendo con torpeza la patada del arma y por fin la estúpida bestia cayó al suelo sin vida – Se bueno y quédate muerto … - dije al Tank - ¿En qué carajos estabas pensando? – Francis se acerca y me quita la escopeta de las manos - ¿Qué? - - Esa mierda pudo matarte… ¿Por qué no te fuiste con los demás? – me grita – No me fui porque soy una necia, debí dejar que el Tank te matara para librarme de tu estupidez – gire para darle la espalda y caminé hacia donde Andy estaba sentado - ¿Estás bien idiota? – le pregunté – Vaya te agradezco por salvarme… - dice sin aliento – Vaya al menos uno de los idiotas sabe dar las gracias… - dije y le ayude a levantarse.

Una serie de gritos inundaron el aire – Una horda – dijo Andy – Vamos viejo, tenemos que llegar cuanto C – Francis ayudó a Andy a caminar – Tendrás que cubrirnos el C no está muy lejos de aquí… - me dijo - ¿El C? - - Solo camina… - caminamos lo más rápido que pudimos hasta llegar a un edificio de apartamentos subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación 16B - Mierda, es pesada – intenté abrir la puerta pero no pude, el motociclista dejó a Andy apoyado contra la pared y empujo con todo su cuerpo la pesada puerta metálica, las bases de la estructura crujieron y la puerta se abrió – Vamos, vamos – Francis nos empujó a ambos adentro y luego cerró la puerta.

Me tiré al piso totalmente agotada y Francis entró a una habitación con Andy – Oye quieres ayudarme – me gritó desde adentro, me puse de pie y me sorprendí al ver los moretones en el pecho del pobre hombre – Ya casi está, no tienes nada roto… Desgraciado suertudo – Francis reía mientras vendaba, con mi ayuda, el pecho de su amigo – Ya quedó ahora pon tu culo a descansar partiremos mañana al amanecer… - - ¿Nos quedaremos aquí? – dije sorprendida y él me indicó que saliera de la habitación, yo obedecí de mala gana y esperé unos minutos en la sala.

Reviso el entorno, es una apartamento sin muchos muebles ¿Qué tiene de especial? ¿Por qué ellos querían venir hasta aquí? Noto que hay más habitaciones, ellos entraron en la primera habitación a la derecha ¿Qué hay en las demás? Avanzo hasta llegar a la primera puerta del pasillo – Una habitación normal, dos camas, un armario… - salgo y me dirijo a la siguiente puerta – ¡Un baño! – entro y me llevo una fantástica sorpresa – El imbécil de James no mentía el agua aún corre limpia aquí – siento deseos de darme una ducha, pero tengo mucha curiosidad, salgo y me dirijo a la siguiente – ¿Creíste que mentíamos con la situación de la isla? – Francis me observa desde la entrada del pasillo y por alguna razón me siento intimidada, no quiere que entre a esta habitación eso es obvio – Sabes que no creo nada hasta verlo con mis ojos – respondí y quité mi mano del pomo de la puerta - ¿No confías en mí? – cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho - ¿Puedo hacerlo? Ya no sé si sigues siendo el mismo o no – él sonríe – Pues tú sigues siendo la misma alocada que actúa sin pensar en las consecuencias - - ¿Debí dejarte morir ahí? ¿Eso querías? - - Yo no había recibido ni un solo golpe hasta que llegaste – caminé y entré al baño de nuevo y él se quedó en la puerta – Recuerdo haberte dicho que no estabas obligado a defenderme, yo no te lo pedí y no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo – dije y me humedecí la cara con el agua fresca del grifo – ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? - - Eres un imbécil … eso es lo que estaba deseando decirte – él sonrió – ¿Podrías salir? – dije pero en lugar de salir él entro y se sentó en la tapa del baño – Oye… Quiero estar sola ¿Puedes salir, por favor? – dije pero él sigue ahí sin hacer nada - ¿Por qué recibiste ese golpe por mí? – pregunte con curiosidad - ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dejar que te matara? - - Pudiste hacerlo… - - No, no podía – dice y se levanta hasta estar frente a mí y coloca su mano tosca en mi abdomen - Sharon …. Mierda… – susurré con mis ojos cerrados – Tú me mentiste… - - Cierra la boca, yo no te mentí, tú no eres la misma persona que… - él me abraza con fuerza, yo intento rehusarme, pero es inútil, después de unos segundos luchando conmigo misma – No dejaré que nada te pase… No me importa dar mi vida si es necesario - - Francis estamos en la misma situación que antes… Aun no sabemos si… - - No me importa – se inclina hasta estar cerca de mi rostro – Sabes estaba ansioso por regresar contigo porque quería… - en ese instante el radio comunicador emite estática, mi compañero se aleja de mí sin terminar su frase y sale de la habitación – ¿Equipo dos ya están en el C? – la voz de James sale del comunicador yo cierro la puerta del baño, pero me quedo escuchando – Si, pero tenemos una situación, Andy está herido, tardaremos un día más de lo planeado - - No es problema, su equipo nos los dejará… - - Además… tenemos una situación… - - ¿De qué hablas? - - No estamos solos Zoey vino con nosotros… - durante unos segundos nada sale del radio y yo espero escuchar las maldiciones del tipo enfermo del otro lado – Bien… sigan con el plan mientras más brazos tengamos será mejor, haremos contacto mañana a primera hora otra vez - - Diez cuatro … - responde Francis y luego solo hay silencio – ¿Aun estás ahí? – pregunta contra la puerta - ¿Qué diablos quieres? – respondo de mal humor – Debo mostrarte algo… - no puedo evitarlo, quiero saber que es lo que están tramando estos tipos así que salgo del baño y lo veo a los ojos - ¿Y bien? – él me toma del brazo y me lleva hasta la última puerta del pasillo – Descubrimos esta habitación por accidente, pasamos la noche aquí y encontramos esto… - dice y empuja la puerta - ¿Qué diablos? – digo al ver la cantidad de armas que hay dentro – Supongo que este era el escondite de algún pandillero imbécil o algo así, pero ahora debe ser un vampiro más… - - Francis ¿Qué piensan hacer con estas armas? – él me mira con sorpresa – Sobrevivir… ¿No es obvio? Entra y mira… - - Mierda, aquí huele muy mal… - al entrar percibí un olor potente a carne podrida - ¿Acaso mataron a alguien aquí? - - Algo así – Francis coloca su mano detrás de su cabeza – James trajo a una mujer zombi y… Verás a él le gusta… él vino aquí y … - Francis no encontraba las palabras correctas para describir los actos enfermos de su nuevo líder - Así que era cierto… - digo cubriendo mi nariz, en la habitación hay rifle de asalto y precisión, pistolas, revolver y varias clases de bombas – Esta mierda es una mina de oro – dije saliendo, pero el imbécil de James de cagó en ella con ese hedor … - salí cuando comencé a sentir nauseas, la puerta se cerró y como por arte de magia el hedor desapareció.

Han pasado unas horas y Andy aún no despierta, estamos sentados en el piso de la sala cada quien por su lado, parece que hemos vuelto al pasado, cada quien en una esquina lanzándonos una mirada ocasional, sonrojándome cuando él me descubría mirándolo – Creo que nos vamos a divertir allá afuera… - Francis es el primero en romper el hielo - ¿Eso crees? Y si no logramos cumplir el plan - - Funcionará ya lo verás - - ¿Confías tanto en James? - - Creo en lo que vi, logramos sobrevivir gracias a ese plan – me levanté y me senté junto a él - ¿Qué pasó con la explosión? – él miró hacia el suelo y comenzó su relato

– Un par de imbéciles estaban desesperados por llevar sus culos de regreso a la isla así que creo que engañaron a los hombres que James envió para vigilarlos, porque ellos estaban con Andy y por esa razón Andy no tuvo su propio equipo en esta expedición, porque no pudo manejar a los imbéciles… Después de eso la estación de gasolina explotó, por culpa de ellos – respira profundo y luego sigue narrando lo sucedido – Desperté a la mañana siguiente, estaba vivo hasta yo estaba sorprendido, pero estábamos rodeados, James me trajo hasta una bóveda (habitación segura) y me salvo la vida, además … guardó nuestro secreto… - me sorprendí al escucharlo - ¿Qué? ¿Él lo sabe? ¿Cómo? - - Encontré una caja con… con una prueba de embarazo y la tenía en mi sudadera en el momento de la explosión, James dice que la estúpida sudadera estaba comenzando a arder cuando él me la quitó y fue cuando encontró la caja, yo no puedo embarazarme… así que era lógico que era para ti – dijo casi sonrojado y yo reí ante su comentario descabellado, tomé su mano - ¿Encontraste una prueba y me la llevarías a mí? Eso es… Bien ahora que estoy aquí encontraré una y podremos librarnos de una vez por todas de este sentimiento molesto… Y bien qué pasó después – pregunté y él continuó sin soltar mi mano – Los imbéciles vampiros estaban por romper las paredes y cuando lo hicieran todo se iría a la mierda, así que le recordé a James su propia táctica que usamos cuando llegamos tomamos las tres últimas botellas de vómito que nos quedaban y las lanzamos una a una y cuando todos los zombis estuvieron reunidos en un mismo punto lanzamos la única molotov que teníamos y todos los malditos ardieron hasta morir - - Debió ser horrible… - - Tu tampoco te la pasaste muy bien – solté su mano – Aún puedo sentir el cuerpo de ese imbécil sobre el mío… no voy a mentirte fue muy doloroso, no duró mucho, pero dolió - - ¿Él te golpeó? - - No, bueno si, pero eso no fue lo peor… Sabes te llamé mientras sucedía - - Sabes que de haber estado ahí lo habría matado lentamente - - ¿Y ahora? - - Ahora sufrirá cada segundo hasta su muerte – dijo susurrando – Pero dijiste que… - él se levanto y me levanto del piso, me llevo a la habitación y cerró la puerta – Nadie debe saberlo… (esta susurrando) James detesta a Drake, así que me permitió matarlo por eso lo dejó en mi grupo, pero debe parecer una pelea o un accidente, porque sus hombres jamás confiarían en alguien que mata a su propio hermano - - ¿Y tú confías en él? – él parece pensarlo unos segundos – Jamás te dejaría sola con él, pero sé que puedo confiarle mi vida - - Estás enfermo, cómo puedes decir eso de un hombre que se folla a cosas muertas y podridas - - Lo sé, es asqueroso, pero eso no me importa - ¿Cómo conocieron a Sarah? Sabes viendo este refugio si puedo creer que pudieran tener sexo aquí… esto es una casa completa incluso hay camas más cómodas que las de casa - - ¿Otra vez? Y cómo puedes llamar casa a eso… Cuando esta misión termine te mostraré tu casa, se que te encantará - - ¿Ya escogiste una casa? - - Si escogí la tuya y escogí una para mí… No sabía si querrías seguir conmigo así que… - - ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto? - - Tal vez esto es lo que siempre he sido - - Sabes que no es cierto, el imbécil que se la pasaba bromeando con Bill y haciendo comentarios estúpidos, ese eres tú... el hombre que no pensaba dos veces antes de retroceder y ayudar a un compañero… - él suspira y se sienta en la cama – No sé si ese hombre vaya a volver - - Creo que sigue aquí – respondí y me senté junto a él, ambos nos miramos a los ojos y nos preguntamos qué debemos hacer…


	24. La isla de los muertos II

**Capítulo 24: La isla de los muertos II**

Sabía que iba a pasar, sabía que iba a volver a caer – _"Zoey… A los hombres no debes darles lo que quieren cuando lo quieren o comenzarán a creer que tienen control sobre ti"_ – mi madre solía decir y a pesar de que consideraba su sabiduría obsoleta, siempre intenté regular mis acciones en base a sus enseñanzas y ahora me doy cuenta de que todas esas horas de charla no sirvieron para nada, aquí estoy intentando recuperar el aliento, después de haber tenido sexo en el baño del refugio. Intento hacer un inventario de las cosas que mis padres desaprobarían de mi situación:

Estoy despreocupada en el medio del puto fin del mundo, arriesgo mi vida al estar aquí ahora, estoy teniendo sexo, estoy teniendo sexo sin protección, estoy teniendo sexo con un hombre que roza la edad de mi padre (creo), el hombre con el que estoy es un vago – " _Hija si el chico tiene tatuajes no tiene futuro… A esa clase de personas no les importa su propio cuerpo, no les importa nada…"_ – más de los prejuicios de mi madre y qué diría ella al ver que este hombre no tiene uno, sino muchos tatuajes por todas partes - ¿Dijiste que no querías? – la voz de mi compañero me saca de mis pensamientos – Estúpido, odio que estés presumiendo – dije y él comenzó a reír me tomó de la cintura y yo me recosté en su regazo dentro de la bañera.

…

(Continuación del cap anterior) Él me mira fijamente a los ojos, no puedo negarlo aún me siento intimidada cuando hace eso, pero me mantengo firme – Tus ojos son hermosos… - dice y yo sonrío – Pensé que te habías ido, por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso - - ¿De qué hablas? - - De ti cuando volviste a la isla, no vuelvas a alejarte así de mí… - - Tú no me necesitas, estábamos a salvo ahí, ya no podía protegerte de nada porque no habían más peligros entonces… - - No quiero que estés conmigo para que seas mi perro guardián, necesito que estés conmigo porque… - no sabía si era buena idea decirlo, pero no me quedaba más que perder - … porque te quiero, yo te quiero junto a mí, eres mi familia… somos un equipo, siempre lo fuimos y ya solo quedamos tú y yo, Louis tiene su propia familia ahora y tú decides abandonarme… - - ¿En verdad somos familia? - - Nos cuidamos entre nosotros y nos queremos…. eso hace la familia – me sonrojé al decir esa última parte y él sonrió – Sabes desde que vine aquí no pude hacer otra cosa que pensar en ti – él se acerca y me quita la sudadera de encima sus labios se acercan peligrosamente a mi cuello – Oye, no hagas eso… - digo con mis ojos cerrados intentando resistirme – Está bien… Si no quieres no te obligaré – él responde y se retira – Me daré una ducha, tú puedes dormir aquí si quieres – se levantó y salió de la habitación, lo pensé durante unos segundos, me examiné, sentía mariposas en mi estómago, mi entrepierna estaba húmeda y mis pezones podían romper mi camisa, así que esperé un momento y luego me odie a mí misma por lo que hice, fui directamente al cuarto de baño.

Parece que él sabía que yo iba a llegar porque no se molestó en colocar el seguro a la puerta, entré y él estaba ahí sumergido en el agua de la bañera fumando un cigarrillo – Tardaste mucho… - dice sonriendo, me quito la ropa con mucha timidez frente a sus ojos y luego decido agregar un poco de misterio a la ocasión así que apago la luz – Sé que te gusta verme, pero intentaremos algo nuevo – dije mientras me acercaba a él, sabía a dónde ir por el rojo fuego del cigarrillo – Ven aquí – me tomó de la muñeca y me ayudo a entrar a la bañera, estoy aprendiendo mucho porque, a pesar de que no era virgen la primera vez que estuve con él, aún me falta mucho por entender, por ejemplo que no se necesita tener dentro de ti a la persona que quieres para hacer el amor.

…

A la mañana siguiente desperté y estaba junto a él en la habitación, me levanté lentamente, me puse mi ropa y me dirigí a la cocina, en la isla me acostumbré a desayunar muy temprano gracias a Sharon ya que por su embarazo necesita alimentarse regularmente , sonrío al pensar en que mi amiga debe estar hambrienta en este mismo momento, tome una botella con agua y una galleta dietética y volví a la sala – Francis no se ha levantado… No es nada extraño – dije sonriendo, sé que es un holgazán; Sin embargo es tiempo de irnos así que comienzo a caminar hacia el pasillo cuando escucho un golpe en la primera habitación - ¿Andy estás bien? – pregunto en voz baja, pero nadie responde, corro y tomo un cuchillo de la cocina y abro la puerta, todo está demasiado oscuro dentro - ¿Eso es…? – me pregunté, pero para cuando reconocí el olor de ese humo mortal era demasiado tarde – ¡Smoker! – grité pero la lengua fue mucho más rápida y al atraparme, me haló hasta la oscuridad de la habitación, intenté luchar por mi vida pero fue inútil – Oye, oye cálmate… - abrí mis ojos y vi a Francis frente a mí - ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? – él me pregunta, mi corazón aún late con fuerza – Si… ¿Qué hora es? - él revisa el reloj en su muñeca (todos los líderes tienen uno para poder estar sincronizados) – Las 6 de la mañana… prepárate nos iremos pronto – dice y se retira, me quedo en la cama unos segundos recordando la sensación de terror.

Me levanté y después de ducharme y vestirme estuve lista para la acción, me dirigí a la sala y fui recibida por los ojos curiosos de Andy – Ahora si podemos irnos – dice con una sonrisa, yo examino el lugar, los muchachos han sacado algunas armas de la habitación – Bien iremos por el aparcamiento, cruzaremos los edificios de apartamentos y habremos llegado al supermercado más dentro de una hora – Francis nos indica mientras prepara su escopeta – No esperemos más… - Andy fuerza la entrada y sale.

Todos llevamos nuestras armas cuerpo a cuerpo, para no hacer más ruido del necesario y así llamar la atención, salir del edificio fue difícil, porque el eco de ese lugar es espeluznante, hasta abrir una bolsa de frituras genera tanto ruido como una granada estallando, pero al fin hemos llegado al estacionamiento que mencionó mi compañero, cuando escuché la palabra "aparcamiento" imaginé un lugar cerrado con varios autos estacionados, pero esto es ridículamente grande, es como un campo de futbol (más pequeño) repleto de autos destrozados, pura chatarra, es como si fuera el depósito donde apilaban todo el metal inservible de la isla entera, Francis señala hacia adelante von su dedo y yo lo sigo de cerca, buscando con mi rifle cualquier posible amenaza, el terreno es abierto por lo que un ataque podría venir de cualquier parte, por lo que mis compañeros se mantienen alerta.

No hemos tenido mayores inconvenientes y ya casi terminamos de cruzar, hoy al medio día se ejecutará el plan original para eliminar a los zombis y poder mudarnos a esta isla, así que debemos darnos prisa – Ya casi llegamos – me digo a mí misma, pienso que una vez que crucemos este lugar podremos ponernos a cubierto, estar en la intemperie no es una buena forma de empezar el día - ¿Escucharon eso? – Andy susurra atrás de mí, me siento muy incomoda llevando a este imbécil atrás de mí, puedo sentir sus ojos embarrados en mi trasero todo el tiempo, pero cuando se trata de sobrevivir no importa la comodidad - ¿Qué? – estuve a punto de decirle que calmara cuando lo escuché también, una especie de risa frenética que se acerca a nosotros, rápidamente nos colocamos espalda con espalda.

Mis manos están temblando, ya había mencionado que de todos los afectados "el Jockey" es el más aterrador, para mí ahora mismo puedo imaginarlo montándome, el infectado lanza un grito y se arroja contra Francis, afortunadamente él tiene un hacha en las manos y justo antes de que lo alcanzara logró golpear el rostro del infectado, dejándolo en el suelo aturdido – Muere hijo de puta – dijo Andy y clavó un cuchillo en la cabeza del que antes fue un humano - Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder – nuestro líder susurra y todos volvemos a correr hacia la salida del lugar. Unos metros y unos cuantos infectados más nos separaban del final, al fin podía ver los edificios de apartamentos que mencionaron.

Logramos salir del estacionamiento ilesos porque incluso el tétano podría matarnos si nos heríamos con un trozo de metal oxidado, pero en fin, llegamos a una sección de árboles, es como un parque pequeño que pertenecía a los habitantes de los apartamentos, rápidamente recargamos nuestras armas, cuando escuché un chillido – Es esa perra otra vez – dijo Andy – Una Spiter – le respondí debemos ser cuidados – Zoey el rifle – Francis me indicó que la buscara y así lo hice, retrocedí un poco y la vi avanzar entre los autos viejos – Es escurridiza – susurré pero para nuestra suerte esta infectada suele hacer mucho ruido y pude rastrearla gracias a eso – Listo – dije cuando disparé mi rifle y la infectada cayó al piso justo antes de lanzar su ácido hacia nosotros.

Caminamos rápidamente y en línea recta, a través de los edificios, un hunter atrapó a Andy pero no logró hacerle mayor daño, así que continuamos. Ahora me doy cuenta de que al igual que los infectados, los supervivientes también se dividen en dos clases:

Están los supervivientes que, como nosotros no se infectan con el contacto del virus y al morir nuestros cadáveres no se reaniman (lo aprendí con Bill), por eso siempre me pregunté porqué a lo largo de muestro viaje encontramos algunos cadáveres en descomposición y sin transformarse, la segunda clase de supervivientes son los que no se infectan por el aire o por el contacto, pero que incuban el virus por lo que al morir sus cuerpos cambian directamente a infectados especiales, como ocurrió con Becky, mi piel aún se eriza al recordarlo, ahora recuerdo que no quería que Francis matara a Drake, no quiero que mis amigos sean asesinos por mi culpa, pero al recordar a Becky siento deseos de hacerlo yo misma – ¡Ven eso! – Andy está feliz y señala el cartel del supermercado, que es visible desde aquí - ¿Dónde es el punto de reunión? – pregunto ya casi hemos llegado y aun no hay señales de nuestro grupo – Dos edificios adelante – responde el motociclista con seriedad, creo que también se pregunta dónde están todos, él sabe que tres personas no son suficientes, tres frascos de vómito y tres molotov no servirán de mucho.

Continuamos caminando y por fin vemos el primer rastro de nuestros amigos – Esto es una masacre – digo con una sonrisa en mis labios – Fue una horda gigantesca – Andy examina algunos de los cuerpos - Si al menos limpiaron el camino para nosotros, vamos ya casi llegamos – el motociclista se apresura y nosotros lo seguimos, eliminamos con nuestras armas cuerpo a cuerpo a algunos infectados normales que aún quedaban con "vida" hasta que llegamos al último edificio antes de llegar al supermercado, tenían razón, este lugar es perfecto hay visibilidad hacia todo el estacionamiento y estamos lo suficientemente lejos – Por aquí – escuchamos un susurro, Louis aparece por la puerta y nos invita a seguirlo, Andy es el primero en entrar y luego lo sigo yo – Me alegra que estés bien… - dice Louis examinándome y luego me abraza con fuerza, estoy feliz de verlo bien y feliz, no sé como podría explicarle a Sharon que Louis sufrió un accidente, ella me mataría - ¿Cómo estás? – Francis se acerca y le da la mano ambos se saludan y entramos al lugar.

Todos nos reunimos en la azotea, la primera persona a quien vi fue a Drake sonriéndome, pero intenté ignorarlo – ¡Zoey! Estás bien… - Johnny se acerca y me abraza – Claro que estoy bien, esto apenas empieza – digo con una sonrisa, él vuelve a abrazarme y se retira – Debemos empezar a prepararlo todo, recordemos que solo tenemos una oportunidad y de ella depende que salgamos con vida, revisen sus armas y su munición – Louis nos indica y todos obedecemos inmediatamente; Sin embargo hay algo que llama mi atención, Francis y Andy se han reunido en una esquina alejados de los demás – Oye debiste decírmelo antes – Johnny regresa junto a mí - ¿De qué hablas? – aparto mi vista de Francis y vuelvo a mi rifle – El sujeto de los tatuajes, debiste decirme que es tu… Y yo como imbécil diciendo cosas graciosas de él contigo – yo comienzo a reír – El idiota pudo matarme por estar contigo – dice con preocupación en su rostro – Eso no es cierto, además si temes que él te haga daño ¿Qué haces aquí? – él lo piensa durante unos minutos y luego responde – No lo sé, supongo que si quisiera matarme ya lo habría hecho, ahora veo porqué no quiso a Sarah… - - ¿De qué hablas? – lo interrogué – Sabes es gracioso, llegué a creer que tal vez era maricón, porque quién rechazaría a Sarah - - ¿Él lo hizo? - - Si, fue extraño, pero ahora veo porqué eres joven, pero eres muy linda, ahora veo que le gusta la carne fresca – dice riendo – Oye no me llames así - - ¿Cuántos años tienes? – sus comentarios han comenzado a molestarme – Oye estás fastidiándome - - Lo siento, no es mi intención… Como te dije ahora entiendo porqué se negó a follar con Sarah – una sensación de celos y satisfacción me invaden, Francis no quiso estar con Sarah y estuvo conmigo anoche – Bueno eso ya no importa – le respondo – ¿Vas a terminar de enseñarme a usar esa cosa? – me pregunta – Claro, pero solo si prometes que no vas a fastidiarme más - - Si… lo lamento la verdad es que normalmente no soy así, fue solo curiosidad - - La primera parte del plan es colocar los frascos de vómito en el estacionamiento – Louis nos interrumpe – Johnny, Francis, Andy y yo nos encargaremos de eso y los demás nos cubrirán desde aquí – dice – Debemos hacerlo rápido, por si no lo notaron estos infectados son más resistentes de lo normal – Francis se acerca - ¿Están listos? – dice cargando su escopeta – Claro, Zoey confiamos en ti – me dice Louis, ellos saben que soy la única francotiradora que se quedará aquí – Vamos – grita Andy y vuelve a entrar al edificio – Francis – lo detengo antes de que se vaya – Ten cuidado ¿Si? – él sonríe – Ya verás que mañana estarás durmiendo en tu propia cama en tu casa nueva - - Nuestra casa nueva – lo interrumpo y él sonríe y se marcha, yo recargo mi rifle y me sitúo al borde para no perderlos de vista en ningún momento.


	25. El plan

**Capítulo 25: El plan**

Estoy muy nerviosa no lo voy a negar, aquí nadie está a salvo, pero ellos irán a colocar las bombas de vómito y las molotov en posición – Allá van – digo al verlos salir del edificio - ¿Estás asustada? – Drake se sienta junto a mí – Lárgate de aquí imbécil – le digo sin mirarlo – Me refiero a estar aquí, embarazada… Eso debe ser una mierda – escupe de su estúpida boca – Vete a la mierda… deja de fastidiarme si no quieres una bala entre las cejas - lo amenacé – No tienes porqué ponerte hostil, sé que es verdad escuché a Sharon y a tu amigo negro hablando… Descuida no te voy a hacer daño después de todo ese niño podría ser mío… - veo a Francis avanzar entre unos autos y me sorprendo al escuchar a Drake - Cierra la boca, con cada palabra que dices solo me haces querer vomitar – él ríe – Sé que te gustó, esa noche querías más, lo sé es solo que no tuviste el valor de pedirlo… - - Estás enfermo, eres un maldito enfermo, aléjate de mí – volví a decir sin apartar la vista del visor de mi rifle – Está bien, pero ahora que estamos aquí tal vez quieras pasar por mi casa y chuparme la… - estaba harta el imbécil no iba a dejar de molestarme así que antes de que terminara de hablar solté mi rifle y saqué mi Glock y le apunté a la cara – Dije que te fueras imbécil - - Sabes… Que te resistas solo me hace desearte más - - Lo que deseas es que te arranque toda la oreja, idiota - él sonrió y se levantó, lo observé irse sin dejar de apuntarle, ante la mirada de todos los presentes quienes no lograron escuchar nada de las estupideces que él dijo.

Volví a concentrarme en lo muchachos en el suelo, están colocando la primera bomba, el estacionamiento parece vacío, Johnny está de rodillas armando el artefacto que detonará las bombas, el plan es que se genere un efecto dominó, la primera bomba detonará a la siguiente y así hasta reunir a todos los zombis de esta zona, las bombas se detonarán cuando la anterior haya dejado de afectar a los infectados para mantenerlos ocupados mientras llegan los demás, la última bomba también hará explotar todas las molotov que tenemos para quemar a toda la multitud que reunamos.

Todo parece normal hasta que veo salir a un infectado especial del supermercado (los muchachos están colocando los frascos en el estacionamiento) – Es un Charger – susurró, hace un tiempo Bill descubrió que, al igual que los toros, los Chargers pueden ser engañados, cuando han tomado impulso y vienen hacia ti para embestirte puedes esquivarlos igual que un torero, apunto a la cabeza del infectado y disparo cuantos tiros puedo (Todos en la azotea se han reunido junto a mí) Louis y Francis hacen exactamente eso, lo esquivan, pero Johnny no sabía que eso era posible y fue embestido por el infectado, este lo arrastró lejos de los muchachos y comenzó a golpear a Johnny contra el piso, disparé con desesperación hasta que el infectado estuvo en el suelo, el problema es que Johnny no se movía – Dios, por favor que esté bien – suplicó cuando veo a Louis ponerse de rodillas frente a él – Francis comienza a hablar por su radio y Louis niega con la cabeza Andy corre a ayudarlos, Louis y Andy lo levantan del suelo y comienzan a caminar en dirección al edificio en el que estamos, cuando se escuchamos aullidos que vienen de todos lados – Quédense aquí e intenten cubrirnos desde aquí – le grito a los hombres en el edificio y corro escaleras abajo, lo más rápido que puedo.

Tropecé y casi caigo escaleras abajo – ¡Mierda! – estoy desesperada puedo oírlos disparar afuera, de pronto veo algo que va a salvarnos la vida sin duda, tomo la bomba del piso y continúo corriendo - ¡Al supermercado! ¡Corran al supermercado! – les grito al salir y arrojo la bomba en la dirección opuesta – ¡Bomba casera! – grito, Francis tomó a Johnny sobre sus hombros y los muchachos se adelantan, casi todos los infectados corren tras el sonido que produce el artefacto explosivo, puedo escuchar a un Boomer, pero no hay tiempo de pararnos y buscarlo, corremos y entramos al supermercado atrancando la puerta – Miren toda esta comida – Andy se detiene – Creo que la infección no les dio tiempo ni de saquear el lugar – digo impresionada por el buen estado del lugar – Vamos a la azotea – grita Louis – Hay un Hunter por aquí – digo con preocupación – También un puto Boomer – dice Andy con preocupación – Vamos muevan el culo – grita Francis desde adelante, cerramos la puerta que da a las escaleras – Debemos tener cuidado de no quemar este lugar, es una jodida mina de oro – grita Andy con felicidad.

Al fin hemos llegado a la azotea y todo se ve mucho mejor, los infectados que quedaron fueron masacrados por nuestros amigos del otro edificio - ¿Qué mierda haremos ahora? Ya no tenemos los detonadores automáticos - Louis está preocupado, yo lo pienso durante unos minutos y luego la respuesta viene a mí - ¡Mi rifle! Coloquemos las botellas y yo les dispararé para hacerlas estallar – finalizo – Eso es perfecto – Louis dice lleno de felicidad, yo me dirijo a Johnny - ¿Está vivo? - - Si pero no durará mucho si no lo atienden rápido – responde Francis – Oye amigo, voy a enseñarte a usar el rifle pero debes sobrevivir (a Johnny)… ¿Qué haremos? - - Ya le notifiqué la situación a James y Sarah vendrá a auxiliarlo pero debe resistir hasta entonces – responde Francis otra vez – Bien uno debe quedarse con él y los demás terminemos de colocar las botellas – dije – Zoey tú quédate con él, Francis, Andy y yo iremos a colocar las bombas - - Oh vamos Louis pero yo… - Francis se detiene frente a mí – No vuelvas a hacer algo así… Si somos emboscados de nuevo, déjanos allá, no vuelvas a arriesgarte por nosotros – dice y mira fijamente a mi abdomen, mis mejillas se vuelven rojas – Está bien me quedaré aquí, pero no hagan estupideces, los cubriré con mi rifle – digo y ellos se retiran.

– Aguarden… Creo que sería buena idea si lo dejamos atado – Louis toma una cuerda y comienza a atar el brazo de Johnny a un tubo de la ventilación – Oye no, eso no es… necesario – no quiero pensar que el pobre hombre morirá antes de que llegue la ayuda, pero tal vez sea buena idea no quiero ser sorprendida mientras vigilo que todo vaya bien abajo – Listo, ten mucho cuidado – Louis se acerca, me abraza y luego se retira, Francis se acerca a Johnny y lo mira con recelo – No dudes en largarte de aquí si algo sale mal ¿Está bien? - - ¿Y dejar que los hagan trizas allá abajo? sabes bien que no puedo hacer eso - - Chica ruda, siempre salvando nuestros culos – dice riendo y se acerca a abrazarme – Promete que regresarás conmigo… - digo mientras lo abrazo con fuerza – Hora de patear culos muertos – dice riendo y se retira.

Esta isla será un buen lugar para vivir, hay mucho espacio aún quedan vestigios de la civilización humana y lo más importante el agua y la energía eléctrica funcionaban de forma casi automática y aún siguen haciéndolo, podré darme una ducha en mi propio baño cuando esto termine, dormir en mi propia cama y escuchar música, la televisión por cable ya no funciona, pero aún existen los discos compactos, aunque después de sobrevivir al apocalipsis zombi ya no estoy segura de querer ver más películas de terror.

Disparo dos o tres veces a los infectados, pero no puedo gastar mi munición pues la voy a necesitar para disparar a las botellas, observo como los muchachos las colocan y me preguntan si tengo buena visibilidad, yo les indico con mi mano que todo está bien, de pronto escucho a Johnny quejarse – Oh Dios ¿Qué pasó? - - ¡Johnny! ¿Cómo te sientes? – avanzo rápidamente hacia él - No puede ser, estoy hecho pedazos - - Si ese fue un golpe muy fuerte - - El puto vino directo hacia mí - - Cálmate ya no hables, Sarah viene hacia aquí y te ayudará - - Me duele mucho - - Calma tengo unas píldoras pero no sé si sea buena idea que las tomes… Es mejor que aguardemos hasta que Sarah llegue - - Vamos Zoey mírame, estoy muy mal – él no puede moverse, es cierto tal vez el golpe sea peor de lo que creemos - - ¡No, no, no, noooo! – escucho a Francis gritar y me levanto rápidamente sin darle las píldoras a Johnny, corro hacia la orilla y busco como loca con la mira telescópica, pero no logro encontrar a nadie – Zoey, Zoey por favor ¡Dámelas! ¡Zoey! – Johnny grita hasta que se desmaya sin que yo le preste atención, aun escucho los gritos, estoy desesperada, me levanto para salir del edificio, pero escucho el sonido del motor de un auto - ¿Qué es eso? – me acerco de nuevo y veo una furgoneta blanca acercase – ¡Allá voy! – James salta de la furgoneta y corre a ayudar a los muchachos, Sarah baja y se dirige a la parte trasera y recoge sus cosas - ¡Por aquí! – le indico y ella corre hacia mí.

Abrí la puerta de nuestro escondite y Sarah entró - ¿Dónde está? - - Ahí – lo señalo con mis dedos - ¡Johnny! – ella se pone de rodillas frente a él – Está inconsciente – revisa sus signos vitales – Tiene una costilla rota y varios golpes ¿Fue un pervertido quien le hizo esto? - - ¿Pervertido? – Sarah sonríe y me explica – Si, hablo del infectado que tiene un brazo gigante con el que te carga y te golpea contra el piso… - - Si, si eso fue – Sarah saca sus cosas y le inyecta algo a Johnny – Esto es para el dolor, voy a vendar sus heridas… CEDA creo estas con una solución que ellos mismos crearon, el líquido que traen te ayuda a sanar rápidamente - - Lo imaginé, por eso te sientes tan bien después de vendar tus heridas - - Exacto – Sarah se levanta y se dirige a mí – Escucha Zoey necesito que guardes un secreto, la reacción que John experimenta es gracias a su adicción a esto – dice y me muestra la jeringa vacía – Parece que ya le hacía falta una dosis y por eso está como loco, el golpe solo le ayudo a su cuerpo a disimular lo que estaba a punto de experimentar, necesito que me ayudes a ocultar esto y que jamás le digas dónde está - - Está bien, pero… - - También es importante que no le digas a los demás lo que ocurre ¡Promételo! - - Si, si claro – respondo de mal humor.

Los muchachos llegan a la azotea – Un jodido Smoker – dice Louis – La horda nos atrapó allá atrás – Andy carga la escopeta de Francis y James llega ayudándolo a caminar – El maldito me tomó desprevenido – se excusa - ¿Está bien? – Sarah corre a auxiliarlo - ¿Cómo está Johnny? – James viene hacia mí – Sarah dijo que va a estar bien solo tiene una costilla rota, sanará - - Eso es bueno – dice y se inclina para verlo de frente, mi mirada regresa a Francis, Sarah lo ayuda a quitarse la camisa – Eso dejará un feo moretón, pero descuida te sentirás mejor después de esto – Sarah comienza a vendar su torso, casi puedo ver que ambos lo disfrutan y yo me lleno de ira – Solo faltan dos botellas – Louis interrumpe mi ataque de celos – Bien podemos ir tú y yo a colocarlas – - Claro James, vamos – Louis se marcha nuevamente con él y yo me olvido de ver a Francis y me dirijo a la orilla para vigilar que James no intente nada raro con Louis – Levanta esa arma y morirás, imbécil - lo amenazo, el hijo de Sharon merece tener un padre como él y yo me aseguraré de que este hombre no le haga daño.

Ambos colocan las bombas que faltaban junto con las molotov al centro – ¿Se siente bien? – Sarah pregunta a mis espaldas – Mucho mejor – Francis responde más amable de lo que puedo tolerar - Te lo agradezco - - Cuando quieras solo dilo – dice la chica y regresa a ver a Johnny quien sigue durmiendo como un bebé, Francis se dirige hacia mí - ¿Está todo bien? - - De maravilla… - digo y le indico a Louis que regrese - ¿Estás celosa? - - ¿Qué? Claro que no - - Oye no tienes porqué… - - Escucha no tenemos tiempo para esta basura, quiero terminar con este plan de una vez por todas y ahora muévete de aquí hueles muy mal y me molestas - digo intentando no explotar por la ira – Bien… como quieras – dice y se retira – Muy bien todo listo, solo debo dar la orden a los demás grupos y podremos empezar ¿Están listos? - - Adelante – Louis le da la señal y James toma el radio de Francis – Oye no vuelvas a dejarte machacar de esa forma – dice y choca su puño con el del motociclista – Muy bien muchachos es hora que comience el espectáculo ¿Listos? - - ¡Lista! – la voz de Grace sale del comunicador – Aquí Chris, estamos listos - - Bien adelante, nos comunicaremos cuando esto termine – dice James al comunicador – Muñeca, adelante – me indica - Basta ya de llamarme muñeca, imbécil – digo y me pongo de rodillas y disparo a la primera botella, los zombis comienzan a llegar de inmediato.

– Tienes mucho espíritu, ya veo por qué le atraes a mi hermano… Descuida yo no estoy interesado en ti de ese modo, eres solo una niña para mí, yo ñas prefiero mayores – James se sienta junto a mí, mientras todos aguardamos a que el efecto del vómito se termine – Te pareces a tu hermano - - ¿Ah si? - - Si ambos son un fastidio – él comienza a reír – Pues tal vez no te agrade, pero que te parece si trabajamos juntos… Este lugar necesitará ser protegido - - Si es cierto, debe ser protegido de tipos como tú o tu hermano - - ¿Por qué no confías en mí? – el efecto del vómito está por terminar, lo he usado tantas veces que ya casi puedo saber cuanto tiempo dura sin usar un reloj – Botella número dos ¡Lista! – digo al hacerla explotar con un disparo todos los zombis se reúnen alrededor de la segunda botella - ¿Crees que no sé lo que le hiciste a Sharon? - - ¿Sharon? ¿Y qué crees tu que le hice a tu amiga? - - Imbécil la violaste y la embarazaste - - ¡Jokey! – Louis grita y dispara – Si bien, la violé y me excedí, la embaracé, pero le salvé la vida - - Salvarle la vida… imbécil, cómo llamas a eso salvar una vida - - Mi hermano le ordenó al ruso que fuera por ella ¿Tienes idea de lo que el ruso le habría hecho? – mi cuerpo se tensa al recordar al imbécil que intentó violarme en la isla si Francis no hubiera estado ahí, habría sufrido un destino terrible – Spitter ¡Cuidado! – la infectada escupió su veneno hacia la azotea justo hacia nosotros - ¡Muévete! – James me mueve fácilmente y evita que el ácido caiga encima de mí – Nooo, el efecto del vómito está por acabar – grito al ver que no puedo acercarme y si los zombis se dispersan todo habrá sido en vano.

\- Dame eso – Francis toma el rifle de mi mano y camina hacia el ácido – Francis, no – James parece preocupado – Imbécil, vas a quemarte – ante la sorpresa de todos él logra disparar a la siguiente botella con una expresión de dolor, pero ya no puede ponerse de pie, su piel está muy dañada, el olor de su carne quemada con el ácido es terrible, sus piernas hicieron contacto con el líquido, Louis y James lo sacaron antes de que se derritiera - ¡Francis, idiota! – grito con lágrimas en los ojos – A un lado – Sarah se mantiene firme, sus manos no tiemblan ni un segundo – Está inconsciente, necesito que corten su pantalón debo ver la herida – Zoey debes disparar a la siguiente botella o su esfuerzo habrá sido en vano – Louis me indica, creo que no quiere que vea lo mal que está, Sarah saca una jeringa y la llena con un líquido extraño para mí y luego la clava en la piel tatuada del motociclista y luego comienza a revisar las piernas sus piernas – Limpiemos la herida… Esta formula hará maravillas ya lo verán… - dice y yo vuelvo a la orilla, aun puedo escuchar a la Spitter.

Andy y Louis me ayudan con los infectados, mientras Sarah y James se encargan del motociclista – Solo una más – digo y apunto mi rifle hacia la última botella de vómito, la cantidad de zombis que hay es impresionante y aterradora, nunca había visto tantos, ni en el puente, el estacionamiento esta completamente lleno de ellos, temo no poder alcanzar las molotov por la afluencia de infectados, apenas y podemos escuchar por el estruendo que generan - ¿Listos? Ahí va – digo y disparo a las molotov, estás generan un efecto en cadena y todos los zombis comienzan a arder, el calor del fuego nos alcanza casi inmediatamente – Aléjate de la orilla – Andy me grita – Vigila – le digo a Louis y corro a ver que Francis esté bien - ¿Cómo está? - - Vivo… - responde Sarah con recelo – Creo que estará bien, aunque necesitará tatuajes nuevos – dice James con una leve sonrisa, yo coloco mi mano en su cabeza afeitada - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Idiota - - ¿Oye podrías retirarte? Necesito espacio para trabajar, ve a hacer algo útil – Sarah dice con molestia y James comienza a reír – No voy a moverme ni un centímetro, si quieres puedes intentar moverme – digo y coloco mi mano en mi arma de forma amenazante, pero Sarah a pasado tiempo con militares no creo poder intimidarla – Ya basta señoritas, no es momento para discutir, Sarah cálmate la chica solo quiere estar cerca de su pareja debes respetar eso… Zoey muévete hacia acá deja que Sarah cure a este imbécil para que puedas matarlo cuando despierte – James nos indica a ambas como si fuera nuestro padre y aunque es extraño ambas obedecemos – Va a sentir un dolor terrible cuando despierte, pero necesito saber que tan grave fue el daño necesito que reaccione para poder sedarlo de nuevo – Sarah coloca el suero en el brazo de Francis – Sostenlo en alto – me indica y yo corro a traer algo que sea útil para mantenerlo en una sola posición.

Me asomo a la orilla y veo con horror que aun hay cientos de zombis ardiendo en llamas, Louis y Andy disparan a los infectados espaciales que aparecen, vuelvo junto a mi… no sé que somos, solo sé que quiero que esté bien – Despertará pronto – Sarah no esconde la preocupación de su rostro, el motociclista comienza a quejarse - ¿Francis? Estoy aquí – Sarah ilumina las pupilas de Francis – Mierda, esto duele mucho… ¿Zoey? – dice de forma casi inaudible – Aquí estoy… - digo y James me interrumpe - Demonios, amigo sí que estás loco – lo tomo de la mano y la presiono con fuerza, está muy frío, el cuerpo del motociclista comienza a temblar - ¿Qué le ocurre? – pregunto casi al borde del llanto – Es el dolor, es muy intenso – Sarah clava una aguja en su brazo y Francis se queda dormido de nuevo – Bien será mejor que se quede drogado hasta que lo peor pase, pero vamos a necesitar más sedante… - - Tal vez haya algo que podamos usar en la farmacia de este lugar, James por favor ¿Puedes ir conmigo? – no puedo creer que esté suplicándole a este idiota, pero mantener a Francis con vida vale la pena – Claro, vamos ahora mismo, debemos aprovechar la conmoción que hay afuera – él se levanta y toma su escopeta – Andando – se dirige hacia la puerta – Aguanta… volveré pronto, digo y coloco mis labios contra los suyos, me levanto y me preparo para ir a arriesgar mi vida nuevamente…


	26. Nuevo hogar

**Capítulo 26: Nuevo hogar.**

Despierto en una cama suave y limpia - ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto al ver las paredes blancas adornadas con carteles de mi banda de rock favorita, hay mucho silencio y eso también me parece extraño

– ¿Estoy en mi habitación en la casa de mi papá? – no lo sé, se parece mucho – ¡Papá! – lo recuerdo, ahora lo recuerdo todo, el apocalipsis, su muerte, la muerte de Bill, mis amigos y yo sobreviviendo en la isla, pero cómo llegué aquí

\- Tal vez estoy muerta, esto debe ser el paraíso – intento levantarme, pero algo no me lo permite, su brazo está en mi cintura, sonrío al recordar que Francis es muy territorial e incluso estando dormido se aferra con fuerza a mí como si fuera a irme sin él.

El problema es que al tocar el brazo que está sobre mí, me doy cuenta de inmediato que no es Francis, sus músculos no están ni la mitad de trabajados que los del motociclista, siento miedo de imaginar que Drake está junto a mí, así que giro hasta estar de frente con mi compañero de cama.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? – digo al ver a Ellis recostado junto a mí, él ni siquiera se mueve - ¿Qué está pasando? – no recuerdo haber llegado hasta aquí, no sé cómo puede ser posible que esté en una cama con el chico que apenas conocí en el puente.

Retiro su brazo de mi cintura y me levanto rogando porque no se despierte, mi rostro se torna de color rojo porque estoy desnuda y no quiero que él me vea así, algo me dice que no es la primera vez que estoy desnuda frente a él, pero no lo recuerdo y no quiero estar aquí ahora, quiero saber qué está pasando.

Me pongo la ropa (está en el piso) y salgo de la habitación, ahora sé que no estoy en casa de mi padre de pronto escucho el llanto de un bebé - ¿Un niño? – camino de prisa hasta salir de la casa, inexplicablemente sé hacia donde ir.

Al salir me encuentro en una colonia de humanos, parece que es tarde por la mañana porque hay muchas personas aquí afuera, pero nadie me parece conocido, mi corazón se agita de felicidad al ver a tantas personas felices en un solo lugar.

En ese momento vuelvo a escuchar al bebé, pero esta vez es su risa, corro hacia el sonido y me congelo al encontrar a Francis en el pórtico de una casa con un bebé en sus brazos - ¿Francis qué…? – digo sin aliento, siento un nudo en mi garganta al verlo ahí

– Hola Zoey ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? – me pregunta con preocupación, la última vez que recuerdo haber visto a Francis fue en la azotea del supermercado, cubierto de ácido, la alegría me invade al ver que está vivo, pero no puedo evitar el temor de haberlo perdido.

\- ¿Zoey me escuchaste? – él se levanta y me permite ver al bebé, pequeño con piel blanca, cabello claro y ojos verdes – Francis yo… - no lo resistí y me lancé a abrazarlo, a pesar de que al despertar estaba con Ellis, en mis recuerdos solo está Francis, aún no entiendo como llegué hasta aquí y cómo lo perdí.

– Oigan es temprano para ponernos sentimentales – escuché a Sharon hablar detrás de mí – ¡Sharon! – sentí muchos deseos de llorar, volver a ver a mi amiga era un regalo del cielo, hasta que me giré para encontrarme con otra sorpresa.

– Hola Zoey ¿Estás bien? – me pregunta la chica afroamericana que acompaña a Sharon - ¿Rochelle? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto, estoy muy confundida – Linda, esta es mi casa… ¿No es así grandote? – se dirige a Francis sonriendo - ¿Qué? – pregunto mientras la veo pasar junto a mí.

Mi mandíbula cae hasta el piso cuando la veo besar los labios de Francis – Qué está pasando, en qué momento… Francis y yo ya no somos… No entiendo nada – mi mente está dando vueltas.

– Louis nos está esperando – Sharon pasa junto a mí y toma al bebé en sus brazos – Te veré después – me dice mientras se retira sin notar que estoy a punto de desmayarme, giro y veo al motociclista abrazando a la chica morena, se ve feliz, la besa y vuelve a sonreír, parece que ni siquiera notan que estoy aquí, esto es una pesadilla, no sabía que me importaba tanto Francis hasta que lo veo feliz con otra persona.

Estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que no noté el peligro hasta que fue muy tarde, los gritos de Sharon me hicieron girar de prisa para verla siendo atacada por un Hunter, corrí hacia ella pero cuando llegué era muy tarde su cuerpo estaba destrozado, las lágrimas salían sin parar de mis ojos.

Caigo de rodillas, la fuerza me abandona observar que todos a mi alrededor estaban siendo devorados por zombis – No, no, no … qué está pasando – dije – ¡Zoey! ¡Zoey! – escuché, pero justo cuando giré me enfrenté a mi peor temor, un jockey saltó hacia mí…

-¡Zoey! ¡Zoey! – escuché una voz llamarme desde lejos - ¿Qué ocurre? – no puedo moverme – Zoey, vamos, responde – vuelvo a oír la voz - ¿Responder? Lo estoy haciendo, estoy respondiendo - - ¡Zoey por favor reacciona! – escucho la voz mucho más clara

\- ¿James? ¡Es James! – logro abrir mis ojos y lo veo frente a mí con una cortada espantosa en su rostro, casi creo que puedo ver sus dientes a través de su mejilla - ¿James? ¿Qué pasa? - - Levántate muñeca – dice con una sonrisa, odiaba ese sobrenombre, pero ahora no puedo luchar con él por algo tan inmaduro.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – logro sentarme por mi cuenta, siento la cabeza sumamente pesada - ¿No lo recuerdas? Encontramos medicina para Francis y nos atacó un Tank, fuimos afortunados de que los demás que se habían quedado en el otro edificio lograron distraerlo mientras yo te ponía a salvo y después matamos al maldito – el hombre sonríe aún en medio de esta situación.

\- James… tu cara… - - Lo sé, un puto Hunter… pero estaré bien, por ahora debemos llegar a la azotea a ver cómo está Francis y Johnny - dice con una sonrisa y me ayuda a levantarme.

Ahora veo porqué tiene tantos hombres que le son fieles, desde que lo conocí me pregunté si era por temor, pero luego me di cuenta de que era por admiración y cariño, y es que él imbécil se esfuerza en ser o aparentar ser el líder que se necesita en una situación difícil

\- Vamos muñeca no te detengas, ya falta poco – me alienta a seguir cuando estamos a unos cuantos metros de las escaleras, al fin lo logramos, llegamos hasta la azotea del supermercado y me encuentro con tres sorpresas :

1- Todo el grupo se ha vuelto a reunir, eso es bueno no tenemos bajas, algunos están heridos pero podrán volver a tener una vida normal aquí.

2- El plan funcionó casi perfectamente eso significa que los putos zombis del área ahora arden en el pavimento y los especiales fueron asesinados como fue planeado.

3- Johnny ha despertado y está bien, no se ha convertido en un zombi, aún tendrá que luchar contra sus propios demonios pero estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa.

Lo primero que hago es correr hacia Francis, está sedado, pero conserva una expresión de dolor en el rostro – Vas a estar mejor, yo me encargaré de cuidarte – susurro y me siento junto a él – Zoey ¿Qué ocurrió? – Louis se acerca a mí, luce cansado, pero su perfecta expresión de alegría no se desvanece.

– El Tank intentó darle un abrazo… - James respondió por mí – Dios… ¿Cómo te sientes? – él saca una botella con agua y comienza a limpiar la sangre de mi frente – Estoy bien Louis no te preocupes por mí – le digo y dirijo mi mirada hacia el motociclista ya no me preocupa más lo que los demás puedan pensar de mi relación con él.

– Él es muy fuerte, sobrevivirá… - Louis me alienta con unas palmadas en el hombro y se retira junto a James – Bien de aquí es adelante la misión es toda tuya… - escucho a James hablarle a mi amigo, no puedo creer que el también confíe en las habilidades de Louis.

– Bien podemos seguir como lo acordamos, esperemos a que los otros dos equipos se reporten y luego partiremos hacia la zona habitable para comenzar a construir si es necesario – Louis responde con mucha seguridad

– Bien podemos quedarnos aquí esta noche, por los heridos y partiremos mañana, si te parece bien – finaliza James, pero en ese momento Sarah se sitúa junto a mí interrumpiendo mi concentración.

La observo intentar salvar la vida de Francis, tal vez ella no sea tan mala y ahora estoy agradecida con el cielo por haberla traído aquí con nosotros.

…

(5 meses después)

El plan funcionó como lo planeamos, dos personas fallecieron y ninguno de ellos fue Francis, James decidió perdonar la vida de Drake.

La cuidad en la que vivimos está sellada, se construyeron barricadas alrededor, con el objetivo de prevenir cualquier tipo de desastre, como la posibilidad de que quedara algún infectado en alguna parte, aunque desde que nos mudamos no hemos visto ninguno.

Muchas cosas pasaron en este tiempo, Louis se convirtió en una especie de alcalde amado por todos ahora es el padre del hijo de Sharon, el bebé nació unas semanas después de mudarnos a la nueva isla.

Francis está bien, Sarah logró salvar sus piernas y aunque aún se está recuperando parece que pronto va a estar completamente sano.

Mi embarazo fue solamente una falsa alarma; Sin embargo, ahora que tenemos una oportunidad de llevar una vida normal, lo hemos discutido un par de veces, en fin todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, James me permitió formar parte de la seguridad de la isla así que me devolvieron mi rifle, lo llevo con mucho orgullo al igual que la boina de Bill.

...

Ese día estábamos patrullando la playa cuando vimos el primer avión aterrizar con tres supervivientes dentro, dijeron que venían de la última base militar que quedaba en pie, la isla es lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a más personas así que accedimos a recibirlos.

Dos semanas después, uno por uno los aviones llegaron con algunos civiles, científicos y militares dentro, no fueron tantos como creímos, un total de 25 personas como máximo.

El problema empezó cuando estábamos recibiendo a las personas Sharon, Sarah y yo - ¿Qué será esta vez? – Sharon rompió el silencio – Espero que traigan algo interesante – Sarah parece aburrida - ¿Un chico guapo? – pregunté ya que Sarah se ha mantenido soltera todo este tiempo.

Las personas continuaban bajando hasta que la mayor sorpresa de nuestras vidas nos cayó como una ola de agua muy fría, tres personas bajaron juntas y nos miraron de frente - ¡NO PUEDE SER! – dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo, como si lo hubiésemos ensayado.

Dos hombres y una mujer , uno tomó a la chica de la mano e intentó regresar al avión - ¿Qué mierda te pasa? – preguntó Rochelle sorprendida por la actitud de Nick y nuestros rostros atónitos.

Nick comenzó a maldecir – Mierda, pensé que la perra estaba muerta… - - ¿Qué? ¿Quién? - - Mi exesposa… - casi mee quede en shock cuando lo vi señalar a Sarah – No creí que siguieras con vida… - dijo ella, pero él la ignoró y siguió caminando con Rochelle de la mano.

Creo que ellos no me reconocieron de pronto Ellis corrió hacia nosotros y abrazó a Sharon – Estás viva… - él parecía feliz de verla - ¿Dónde está…? – preguntó cuando terminó de estrecharla, Sharon negó con su cabeza y – Lo siento Ellis tu hermano… - - No te preocupes, él ya no está sufriendo este infierno – dijo en tono tranquilizador.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó de nuevo – Ahora tengo un hijo ¿Quieres conocerlo? – Ellis sonrió y asintió – Pero antes déjame presentarte a mi amiga Zoey… - Sharon me señaló y él se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta ese momento – Ya nos conocíamos - dije extendiendo mi mano.

El rostro de Ellis se tornó completamente rojo y las palabras se esfumaron de su boca, yo sonreí y estreché su mano…


End file.
